Angels fall while vampires bathe and mortals cheat
by shadowanime1
Summary: About 40 years after Millennium Alucard's past catches up with him once more. blood, gore, vengeance, love and hate all come together in my little story. Ever consider the ending to Dracula a bit boring? well I'll be making it a bit more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Angels fall while vampires bathe and mortals cheat**

I've decided to continue down the road of AXS fiction so, after a long delay, here's a whole new story for all you fans of the vampires. I'm going to make this one the longest story I've written so far so be sure to expect many interesting chapters from now on. The story will take place after the manga, 40 years after Millennium, so Alucard returned and back in business doing what he knows best. I'm going to keep the characters in character as best as I can so there will be a softer yet gentler side of Seras and no mushi-stuff from Alucard's part. He's evil and bad and just as he has always been (except for when it's called for by me of course for specific purposes only). There will also be parts from both Bram Stoker's Dracula (yet with my own personal twist as I found the book to be quite lacking in certain areas) as well from Alucard's own personal past. Also included, lost of tension, blood and gore with a pinch of romance of drama.

As for the title, it kind of represents what will happen throughout the story that is if you can figure out the little riddle. I am bringing back ALL the characters at one point (just a hint to help you). Till then, here's the prolog. I have the first few chapters ready, just still need correcting them so it won't be very long until the next one comes.

**Prolog**

Silence filled the peaceful, beautiful night…..

"Ahhh!" Yet a scream broke it within seconds. The darkened corridor of the great Hellsing manor, nothing more than a perfect ambush opportunity as a strawberry blond haired girl with a slender figure and yellow uniform had been snatched away by a mass of swirling shadows and pulled straight into the nearest wall. The surprise attack was swift and quick, she had no time to doge. A strong scent hit her next, filled her nose as she reappeared of the roof several seconds later. The warm light of the beautiful full moon and a slight breeze caresses her body. Blood, power, gunpowder and something special, exquisite and unforgettable, unmistakable surrounded her. Crimson eyes opened only to meat a darker shade. A grin appeared seconds later of the vampire's lips as her gaze fixed itself on them. The vampire's ancient, foreign beauty took her breath away each and every time she would gaze upon his hansom face. Their bodies in tight embrace as her palms were currently resting on his chest and his left arms hugged her thin waist. The other gently raised her chin back up earning a small sigh in protest from her. She wasn't done watching.

"It's been more than eight years Police girl. I can't wait any longer." His deep, sensual voice purred within her ears caressing them as the words rolled like pure velvet off his tongue. His head leaned down, lips stopping only inches from hers. Seras smiled in return, a red hue staining her cheeks as he did so. The memory of last night events still very fresh within her mind.

"I thought you could wait eternally if need be?"

"Yes." The warm breath caressed her face. "But you make it last even longer. Far longer. Especially after than _performance_ the other night_._ I've waited enough draculina._" _His tone hardened, orbs flashing with desire.

So many years of wandering the earth and he'd never come across a vampire who could blush. Until she came. A mystery indeed. 30 years without her, all alone in the darkness with only her memory to aid him had been enough. 8 more by her side yet not having her was torture.

"Then stop." She whispered back, eyelids closing halfway and rosy lips parting a little more as she took hold of the crimson cravat tightened around his neck pulling him in for the first kiss they both so longed for. Yet it never came to be.

{Alucard! Get your ass in here!} Sir Integra's voice ringed within his mind and interrupted the tender moment just as their lips touched thus stopping them before it could go any further. {We have problems.}

Alucard pulled back, regret evident on his face and in his eyes for a brief moment.

/ Coming master. /

His draculina watched him in confusion.

"What's wro…."

His lips descending on the soft, pale skin of her forehead made her stop midway.

"We'll finish later my pet. Just wait a little longer." His long fingers caressed her cheek lovingly before he let her go and fazed both of the away.

To be continued...

Action starts within the next chapter so stay tuned and leave me a little review :)

I'll be continuing considering how well you like it. P.s I do want to know what you thing of the title cause I may explain should you not figure it out by next time :)

A little form chapter 1:

"Oh my." She said, a grin spreading over her lips. The little action required one and one thing alone for her plan to work, well at least for a part of it. And that was….a virgin. How very delicious it turned out to be. "You're not a virgin."….

_"You're not a virgin….not a virgin…."_Those words, never more simple could never have been more painful to hear to the ancient vampire. They were even worse than the pain he'd put up with while struggling to find her once more those long years ago.

"You….retched little whore." The black haired woman said while laughing, her powers causing the room she was in to tremble." Oh this is so good you vial creature." Grabbing the draculina by the throat she squeezed hard before turning her head towards the other vampire all dressed in black.

"Mina!" His voice sounded full of anger silencing her. His shadows gathered around him in a threatening way.

"She isn't pure. But she wasn't your either or you wouldn't be so surprised. Nothing but a little whore that you never got to have, and it hurts doesn't it. Oh you look so heartbroken."

"Silence!" Alucard roared back." Let her go! Now!"

"No, I don't think I will."

Bye, bye...


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter1, the next one will probably be in a week.

**Chapter 1**

The fiery light of the blood red moon shone as if full of sadness over the almost lifeless figure below. Strapped to a hard surface that was a pure stone table, arms spread out in a cross like fashion and chained by silver chains unable to move. Legs also spread and bound by heavy chains, she was trapped. Two more were wrapped around her torso and waist; even her throat had not been spared. There was blood dripping from the table, drop by drop it went landing on the floor below to form a fairly large puddle of liquid. Cuts were all over the young vampire's body, legs and arms, torso and abdomen. Her once golden uniform was completely stained red cause of the nectar released out of her wounds. The shirt was completely torn in the front and left side exposing her bloody chest and black bra and leaving only a small piece of the torn fabric to hang over her back, right shoulder and throat. The fabric itself was full of cuts. Her left thigh-high stoking was torn half way while the other nothing more than a tiny piece over her ankle. The gloves had been ripped and cut off her hands almost completely, the left arm broken and in much pain due to the forced position it was held into. The skin covered by the silver burned as smoke rose up from them. Her sight was hazy and blurry both due to the loss of blood and the crimson leaking down her eyes cause of the deep gash just over her eyebrow as her head was turned to the side. Her orbs barely able to follow along with the movements of her captor as the figure approached, a silver dagger within her hand.

Long, skinny fingers gripped the deadly weapon tightly and prepared for the kill as the respected hand came out from beneath the long, dark blue sleeve of the dress she wore. The figure stepping out, it was a woman with beautiful long black hair and azure eyes. Though beauty mostly gave way to something else, something much more evil than simple anger and hatred. She was laughing, hysterically at the thought of her next action. It would be so much fun; _he_ won't take long now that the girl's blood had been spilled. O how sweetly her desperate cries will be. Especially right before _his_ eyes.

"Your master is late draculina. Maybe your screams will make him come faster. I'm getting tired of waiting." Moving the dagger over the skin of her chest, she made sure the girl felt the blade but didn't' pierce her yet. Killing would be fun but why end it so fast when she could bring pain first? It was always better than simple death. The dagger began to glow.  
" Scream for him Seras Victoria!"

Coming down with great force it ripped its way through the upper portion of her sternum and just barely missed her heart. The veins and arteries however, weren't as lucky. They were nicked and more crimson nectar was spilled over and in her body.

"Ahhh!" Seras's scream of pain filled the room as the burning metal ripped its way through her flesh. It happened just as a dark figure burst though the door, a mass of shadows surrounding his form and a pair of glowing fiery eyes coming into view. Their expression was one of eternal torture and destruction. Former white gloves now stained completely red as the symbols upon them glowed brightly, all the pieces of clothing black and stained crimson, hair long and reaching past his waist. The scream, _her_ scream had called out to him more than anything else. It deemed retribution. Yet what he saw after stepping in made him stop for no more than a moment. He could see the dagger, the light surrounding it and the crimson dripping from it. Yet whatever it was that needed to happen, never did. The light eventually faded, the weapon falling onto the floor.

Well, well this was most interesting the woman thought. It could, it meant only one thing.  
" Oh my." She said, a grin spreading over her lips. The little action required one and one thing alone for her plan to work, well at least for a part of it. And that was….a virgin. How very delicious it turned out to be. "You're not a virgin."….

"_You're not a virgin….not a virgin…."_

Those words, never more simple could never have been more painful to hear to the ancient vampire. They were even worse than the pain he'd put up with while struggling to find her once more those long years ago.

"You….retched little whore." The black haired woman said while laughing, her powers causing the room she was in to tremble." Oh this is so good you vial creature." Grabbing the draculina by the throat she squeezed hard before turning her head towards the other vampire all dressed in black.

"Mina!" His voice sounded full of anger silencing her. His shadows gathered around him in a threatening way.

"She isn't pure. But she wasn't your either or you wouldn't be so surprised. Nothing but a little whore that you never got to have, and it hurts doesn't it. Oh you look so heartbroken."

"Silence!" Alucard roared back." Let her go! Now!"

"No, I don't think I will."

Snapping her fingers, the vampire heard a growl not second later and felt something powerful come his way. There was no time to react. Sharp claws dug deep within his sides and a massive jaw clamped down on his right shoulder. A huge black werewolf was upon him. Another shortly followed attacking his left leg and severing it off completely from the rest of his body. The vampire screamed, blood gushing out of the newly formed wound and splattering against the walls as the creature pulled his head back and threw the leg against it. The second bite however, never came as a silver bullet ripped its way straight through his lower jaw, three more into his forehead killing him instantly. The mass of shadows went after the wolf on his shoulder and pushed him back forcefully as the vampire regenerated his leg and refilled his gun. The bullets were aimed at the retched woman, Mina. Unfortunately, they did not reach her but his draculina as the wicked one quickly moved o the side before they hit. The silver embedded itself into Seras's left side and the stone wall after ricocheting off the table.

"Ahhh!" Her painful scream stopped the second round of bullets. They weren't of any use.

"Oh but keep shooting. You do _want_ me, don't you?" Mina said mockingly as she summoned more wolves. Alucard's eyes burned in rage like hell fire. The symbols upon his gloves fought to hold his power in check.

"Is this all you got wench? Your dogs aren't a match for me!"

"A, but they're special, just for you _Vlad_. _My little pets love to play and so keep the big, bad vampire away_."

And just as those words left her lips one of the creatures leaped towards him, jaws wide open and sharp teeth revealed. Another followed behind it, a third and fourth afterwards. All with dead red eyes and silver-grey coats of fur.

"Monsters for a monster. As for your little pet whore….." Finally moving completely away from the girl she took her book from the table next to her. "…it's been fun so take your pick. Your life or hers before you both die. Until then my love."

The ground started shaking more and with it the whole building above them. Turning towards the shadows concealing the nearest wall she vanished within them letting the two to their fate.

A mere second passed before the wolves continued their assault. Biting, scratching, pulling and pushing, threatening to rip limb by limb with each attack. The few silver bullets still remaining within the gun were soon gone within the heads and heads of the beasts. As for the rest, he ripped them apart, smashed heir skulls with his feet or impaled them with his shadows. Yet they never stopped, just kept on coming for more. The four turned twelve.

"Come on you mangy vermin! Come on!"

The vampire screamed as his face turned to a maniacal expression. Bloodlust had long taken over his better judgment and it was only getting stronger. His body shifted on the right side as he summoned his familiar. The hound from hell, Baskerville. With a fierce roar it appeared, jaws going straight for the nearest werewolf. The pack leader. No Alfa, no coordination.

"Destroy them! All of them!"

The two beasts collided. Tugging, biting, and scratching at each other in order to get to that one killer blow. One by one he would see the fall into death.

All the while Seras still lay helplessly on the stone table barely able to follow her master's moves.  
" Master…." She whispered, voice calling out to him. Yet he wasn't the only one whose attention she caught. It also sparked the interest of one of the creatures, one previously beaten up but not quite dead. A massive gash marred his chest exposing his flesh as the foul smelling liquid liked from it. Its jaw and left arm broken and missing. In one powerful jump it leaped across the distance between himself and the table only to land directly onto the hard surface and over the draculina's head. His hind left foot though, got her left arm first before the rock. It crushed the already broken bone completely. She screamed in immense pain.

" Ahhhh!"  
" Seras!"

The ancient vampire screamed before going after the foul monster and tearing his head straight off. They would not touch her. Ever. After disposing of the retched thing he took care of the chains holding her down next and moved his left arm under her lower back to help her up. He didn't get to do more as a set of giant claws racked over his own drawing more of his immortal blood out. Holding back the scream as his body leaned forward against the girl's for a moment, his long ebony hair fell over her exposed skin caressing it in the process.

"Master?" Seras asked worried, her eyes trying to find his with no success. His grip on her wais increased as he pulled her off he table against his chest and morphed his other arm into a blade which he then used to cut the wolf in half in one swift blow. Crimson rained over them like a waterfall as the body turned o dust.

"Hold on."

Were his only words to her as he prepared for the upcoming attack. She was too weak to fight, had lost too much of the vital liquid and was barely able to still stand on her two feet. Draping her unhurt arm around his throat as it moved up his chest she did as asked. As for Baskerville, his work was carried out one beast after the other. His last kill died by the sharp fangs within his mouth as they had embedded themselves into the side of his throat and sliced straight through is heart before releasing and moving to the head to crush it with his powerful jaw. Crimson and saliva dripped from his opened mouth. Parts of flesh stuck between his teeth.

"Good boy." Alucard grinned like mad letting his powers surround the frail creature within his arms and faze her away to his familiar. The hellhound in return, understood his master's wish and would make sure to keep her safe as she reappeared right next to him, her hand gripping his black fur for support just over his shoulder blades. Stepping before her Baskerville barred out his teeth and claws, growling as his frame tensed.

"Never…." The vampire started, voice sounding menacing as his powers sucked all the light from the room."…..touch what's **mine**!" With lightning speed he moved right in front of the remaining four silver coated werewolves and ran the first one through the abdomen with his right arm while kicking the second one in his left side with his leg thus pushing him back against the wall behind him. The creature screamed as the appendage was pulled out, the vampire hen lashing out towards his exposed and bared throat with his own sharp fangs. The blood he got after puncturing the thick jugular was vial, the smell, and the taste, both enough to make anyone sick. It was worse than drinking holy water in the middle of the day under the brightest of suns while having a stake make its way through the heart. Sinking his fangs deeper Alucard quickly pulled back but not without taking some of the creature's flesh with him. The gash was enough to stop him until he took care of his _friends_. Crimson gushed out staining his already marred front with the vial liquid. Spitting the piece of raw meat the ancient vampire moved on. The third wolf had made the mistake of attacking him next. Instead of using a weapon Alucard took the injured one by the fur on his shoulders and positioned him right in front of him to be used like a shield. Thus the killing blow never came. But the third beast as it had been too late to stop. Dropping the body Alucard spun around and stuck his left hand into the living wolf's chest in order to firmly grip his heart. The beating organ was squeezed more and more making him howl in immense pain until it nearly gave way completely. Yet the master wasn't done there. Oh no. In less then a second he removed his hand ripping the heart with it. And as the organ still beat in his raised arm, crimson dripping from it to stain the floor, he simply threw it over his head into the opened mouth of his familiar who wasted no time at all to catch it within his massive jaws and silence it eternally.

Meanwhile, the building still shook with force, the upper level walls cracking and eventually giving way to the extra weight and tones of concrete. It was coming down on them and there wasn't much time left. The second wolf found death by impalement on one of the seal rods exposed as the right wall of the room collapsed. As for the fourth and last, he was in the process of being taken care off. Lying on the floor on his back with the beast hovering above him, its claw deeply embedded within his shoulders, the vampire pushed his foot against his stomach while his hands kept his foul reeking mouth away from his head. The bone was beginning to give way as were his shoulders due to the injuries and the pressure forced upon them. The desire to kill, the sheer and raw blood lust cursing within his veins could, and did, surpass the pain in order to win and survive. All the while he laughed, laughed like only a mad man could.

The room's ceiling was by now almost full of cracks. The first one sustained earlier in battle as to provide the necessary light need caused even more to appear as it had weakened the structure beyond its resistance point. The weight was too much bare alone.

"Master!" Seras screamed as a part of it collapsed just several feet in front of her.

"Ser…."

"Fool."

Mina's voice was heard saying though she was no were to be seen. "You really should not have taken their blood." Her laughter followed. Alucard's scream of pain afterwards. Something pulsed within his body causing him to lose focus and thus have his left arm torn off in the process by the long, sharp claws of the wolf above him. The beast then went for his unprotected neck but never reached as it turned into a pile of dust right before sinking in.

"Monsters for a monster, remember? Let's see how well you do."

Alucard's body pulsed again, the bones breaking one by one as a new form began taking the place of his old one. He arched up in an impossible angle, scream filling the room.

"Master!"

The young draculina called with little avail. There was nothing she could do at this point in time. Just watch. Watch the one she cared for change, the one who turned her turn himself into something terrible. Darkness busted from his chest engulfing him. His limbs morphed, everything changing and taking a horrible shape. Still, she never got to see the whole thing happen as a set of black arms warped themselves around her throat and pulled her away from the safety of Baskerville's protection. She crashed into the wall breaking it in the process and saw a white, bright light before her eyes. The last thing she would see was a green liquid coated knife move over her crimson eyes and blinding them within seconds while leaving nothing but a deep bleeding gash over them, the top of her nose and her temples. The scream released mixed with the vampire's. Both loosing themselves amongst the sound of falling concrete.

"Fear the monster little draculina." The voice maliciously whispered in her ear as her scream finally died out." The beast you'll never get to see but who will see and eat you up. Vlad!"

Screaming that last part Mina took complete control over the spell and the impure blood now flowing inside the vampire's system as to finish off her _work_. There was, however, one thing she didn't count on. His own ancient and powerful blood. It would not alone another to take control. Baskerville faded his body turning into shadows only to be reabsorbed within its master's as to aid him in battle as always. To help reclaim the _human_ form. One last scream came from Alucard's lips as his magenta eyes snapped opened, a raging inferno visible within the irises. The darkness quickly surrounding his new figure then moved towards the draculina. The wall finally gave way completely and the ceiling also. It all came down on them, crushing all in is path. Blocks of stone, smoke and ruble pilled up and were projected several meters away from the impact zone. Deadly silence fell as the cloud slowly started to retreat and vanish. The remains began to come into view as the new day slowly dawned. Yet below, in the complete and utter darkness below…..a set of eight hellish red eyes flashed open and glowed for a mere moment before fading away with a powerful growl.

To be continued...

Hope you liked it, and stay tuned as there will be more to come. Bye, bye and please leave a review.

Preview:

_"Master ar…"_

_"Quite! I don't want to hear it! Stupid girl!" The anger eventually got the better of him._

_"I tried to…."_

_"Enough! You are dying and I can't give you any of my blood! That's all you've done!"_

_She tired to speak again as her lips parted but nothing came out. Her instincts kicked in telling her to stop, not to upset her master or what ever it was that hovered over her as if to kill her. Two shadows, long like ropes, appeared from his black fur to wrap themselves around her chest and hips to keep her in place. A large paw was the pressed over her abdomen next to the seeping wound near her bellybutton._

_"Just scream!" And she did as a sharp piece of metal pushed its way through her skin._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2, hope this will help you grasp the situation so far. Enjoy :)

**Chapter 2**

Hundreds of people surrounded the fallen building as several rescue teams tried finding the survivors. Even one, but nothing so far. Many had been killed the night before, the reason still unknown for all the dismembered body parts scattered around the ruins. And for those who did manage to survive the horror of the wolves; the falling building became the blow. About a little over half a dozen soldiers of the Hellsing Organization were left standing. Amongst these also stood its leader, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates 'd gotten out in only but only thanks to the vampire girl's sacrifice who basically threw her out of the nearest window she could find before the two had a chance to be struck. A sacrifice she now needed to repay, that is if she could ever find the vampires. Both links were gone and she couldn't get in touch with either of them.

As she kept pacing in her office hours later, her right leg limping and left arm bandaged with a sling around her throat, she finished the fourth cigar in the les five minutes.

"Sir Integra." The door opened only to reveal a man in his late 30is with short brown hair and emerald green eyes." I'm sorry Sir but there has been no more news of survivors. And the ones found are barely alive."

"And the vampires?" She asked." What of Alucard and Seras?"

"No trace." The man, Captain Porter, said." The building is in ruins and it's impossible to remove the concrete faster. It may even collapse if not careful. The rescuers are considering stopping."

"Damn it!" Integra hit the hard surface of her desk with her right fist. Her anger growing by the second. "Who the hell was that woman? I'll have her pay dearly for ruining my organization like this!"

"Sir t…."

"I've faced that retched bastard of a Major and survived complete and total anarchy once. I will not watch my family's work fall to pieces again! Not again!"

Thinking of those events nearly 40 years ago fuelled her rage more. That and the fact she'd been shoved to the side like an unwanted piece of rubbish by the draculina. She may have gotten older but she wasn't in a wheel chair. She could still fight and fight to the death if need be. But no, she was merely thrown out of a god damn window. Even worse, to have someone you care for sacrifice their life for you and see them run through by thousand of killer blades without being able to do anything. The girl wasn't a mere vampire anymore, but her friend. Alucard's absence for nearly 30 years took its toll on both of them and brought them closer. Ironically wasn't it? A vampire slayer befriending a vampire. Her ancestors would have rolled in their graves would they even heard of such a thing. Yet it was harder not to care. Despite the blood drinking, killing, lack of mercy, complete and utter annihilation she inflicted upon her enemies much like her master would and so forth, the draculina was always good company. There was something special about her that made her stand out so much. The kindness within her eyes and sweet nature that would always come back after the _job_ was done no matter how bloody and destructive it might have been. Many times over she even had to agree that Seras was the one _good deed_ Alucard had performed in centuries despite the fact he'd killed her in order to do so.

Seras, she had to find her, she owed the draculina that much. As for the vampire, o she'd find him and beat the crap out of him for taking his sweet time and not showing up when called. Yet she owed him something too, his looking after her ever since she'd waken him up so long ago, so it was no matter of discussion. They needed to be found.

"And when you do what then?" A female voice interrupted her train of thoughts making her stop her pacing and turn towards the window where a black haired woman stood.

Meanwhile, deep underground, under the tones of concrete, metal and other junk and ruble, a very tall and interesting figure frantically paced within the confinement of the small space he was in. It could barely fit his size. Eight bright eyes glowed in anger, voice lost and no longer human but the growl of a savage beast. And beast, nothing else was the only thing he could describe himself as. The foul werewolf blood ingested while fighting the retched creatures had done this to him. That and that damned woman. It changed him and he couldn't change back. He felt his powers restricted to an almost nonexistent point. And they were getting lower, would get lower as long as the form he was trapped in remained.

Not even the desired effect of resuming his form happened as his familiar returned to intervene on his behalf. After that fight with the cat boy Schrödinger when he'd had to fight all the souls he'd ever taken, Alucard learned to keep away any unwanted presence. In any form it may bee. And so, there was no way in hell he was letting his body and soul be controlled by some mangy mutt's disgusting blood. He'd herd her scream, Seras's voice full of fear as she was taken from Baskerville and cut. It made him snap as the scent of her newly shed blood reached his nose. He called the hellhound back to fight off the intruder and regain his normal sate, but to no avail. The magic, or rather the curse, was to strong. The transformation took complete control, turning him, morphing him into a hideous beast. The human was lost, yet the familiar still held strong as it had been removed before the blood was activated. Its return thus helped. Just not enough. And in trying to assume its form, Alucard found himself trapped between both. He was, now, neither ordinary hound nor werewolf for that matter. His general appearance resembled the shape of a greyhound. He was a bit taller than the beasts had been, while on his hind legs or just on all fours. His skin wasn't skin anymore but fur from the tip of his cold nose to the very end of his tail. The coat was as black as the darkest night, thick and smoother than the purest of silk. His new body was lean and muscular, the lower half resembling that a wolf more than the front. With long legs and large paws, a long tail elegantly moving from side to side over his hips as it kept chancing position over and over again. His front had a large chest which quickly moved up and down in an attempt to control the anger, the shoulders broad to sustain the powerful muscles covering them, a long and elegant throat that supported a wolf like head. Two pointy ears grazed the top of his head while eight fiery eyes rested on his face. His jaws stronger than the hellhound's had ever been, the razor sharp teeth coming into view as his lips pulled back and his mouth opened for another growl. The two front fangs were just like a wolf's and a bit longer than the rest. The hind legs ended in paws, yet the front ones in a combination of paws and hands. There fingers were thicker than a human's and still maintained all their properties though they could be used just like any other set of paws to walk on. The sharp claws extended from the pads scratching at the remaining concrete. And on top of his head, the two pointy ears surrounded by a patch of black hair. The same hair he had as in the human form. It covered part of his forehead and right side of his face more than the left while symmetrically going down from his throat to his shoulders and thus covering the fur. Even the symbols marring the skin on the back of his hands had disappeared. They were also covered by the black fur. As for his clothes, they were all gone except for his black leather pants who now were a pair of ripped shorts, somehow morphed to accommodate the new hind structure. They hugged his hips, and ended just over the middle of his thighs with a hole in the back for the tail.

One last turn was made as he stopped pacing while on all fours. The shadows had protected both him and his draculina form the falling ruble by acting like some sort of shield against it. It still held but shrunk with each passing hour. As they both had fallen loosing consciousness, the day had long passed them night rapidly closing in just like the threat from above. His eyes all focused on the girl. She would not live should their current condition not change. She was far too weak to heal her injuries. All anger seemed o fade away as he studied her, realization falling on the fact that she wouldn't be able to see what he'd become now that her eyes were of no use to her. The piece of silver had done its job, but the liquid covering it did the rest. Even a healthy vampire would need time to heal such a wound and remove the poison within her system. She laid there motionless for hours, even after waking himself she did not stir. Yet the lack of activity be it mental of physical caused the anger to grow once more. Smacking his head with great force against the nearest wall and shadow mass he led out another growl, more fear inducing than the rest. Then a second blow, a third, a fourth…..it helped ease the pain and his confused mind. And as fate wanted it, his scream was enough to wake her up. A pair of slim finger began to twitch, the right uninjured arm slightly moving to the side and a silent sigh escaping her lips. The other hand was tied to a piece of broken metal, the only thing he could find to keep the smashed bones in place until they healed. In her current condition, she was more human than vampire.

"Master?" She whispered barely audible, pain filling her as she moved her head and tried touching her bleeding side. It burned. So did her eyes. She remembered the blade, he pain, but nothing after.

"Don't!" Alucard screamed more forcefully than intended. But seeing her so weak, fragile. "Stop moving you've done enough!"

He was now leaning right over her, his warm breath caressing her face and throat. Still covered in so much of her own blood from all the little deep cuts inflicted upon her pale skin, from the bullet holes he'd caused. It was calling out to him. Calling and provoking and tempting him more and more with each passing second of inhaling it. However, the lingering notion of her…..of having given…..

"Master ar…"

"Quite! I don't want to hear it! Stupid girl!" The anger eventually got the better of him.

"I tried to…."

"Enough! You are dying and I can't give you any of my blood! That's all you've done!"

She tired to speak again as her lips parted but nothing came out. Her instincts kicked in telling her to stop, not to upset her master or what ever it was that hovered over her as if to kill her. Two shadows, long like ropes, appeared from his black fur to wrap themselves around her chest and hips to keep her in place. A large paw was the pressed over her abdomen next to the seeping wound near her bellybutton.

"Just scream!" And she did as a sharp piece of metal pushed its way through her skin.

"Ahh!" Her body tried to move to escape the pain so merciless inflicted on her. He held her in place though.

"Stop moving!" His deep voice commanded the effect immediate despite the pain. She would always obey." The bullet is deep inside you. You won't last long with it there."

As he moved the makeshift knife her screams caused his ears to turn back and flatten against his head. The transformation had taken its toll on him and so he barely had time to take care of her eyes after waking up. Another wave of pain gripped him demanding something to kill, blood to help take it away. It took several powerful hits to the wall to make it stop. He bled out and didn't stop until the only redness before his eyes was only that caused by his own blood leaking down his forehead. There had always been the desire, the urge to kill. But these now, scared even him to the extent he began fearing for Seras's life. She was there, she bled, and she was weak and a very easy meal. **No!** He couldn't. Never.

Seras screamed once more as he finally reached it. Using a shadow to aid him he pulled it out in seconds not wanting to cause her more pain and suffering. The silver damaged a lot inside her. It ripped straight through her coxes, missing the lower intestines but nicking her abdominal aorta just before it stopped in the muscle. She had been bleeding internally for a while till her body registered the threat and reacted even with her body unconscious, stopping the bleeding by using her own spilled blood. The consequence however, was she could heal no other wound sustained afterwards or the ones before. It sacrificed the lesser wounds for the more immediate ones. The strain already too much to bare.

Removing his hand from her abdomen Alucard called back his shadows and lowered his head down o the bleeding wound. His long pink tongue dared out to both clean and help heal it. He could not, would not take the risk of infecting her with his own crimson nectar but the saliva should do its job properly.

Feeling the wet appendage move over her skin caused the draculina to sigh in both surprise and pleasure. It felt strange yet very soft and caring all the same. His tongue went from her abdomen to her chest afterwards to take care of her other bleeding wound.

"Master?" She called for him once more in a weak whisper considering she did not want to anger him nor could talk any louder. She began loosing consciousness again.  
" We must go." Alucard replied, his voice sounding softer and less menacing than before as his breath warmed her flesh. His right muscular arm went under her back while his left under her hips to lift her up. It was all she felt as everything turned numb and she laid limb like a lifeless doll within his grasp. She didn't get to hear name being called before the vampire phased them away. Away and somewhere they would be safe for the time being. The rubble above their heads took their place once the shadows retracted as well.

"Who the hell are you?" Sir Integra screamed as she turned towards the woman standing in front of her windows. Captain Porter also quickly reacted by pulling out his gun but a pair of chains wrapping themselves around him were the cause of him stopping and dropping the weapon which landed with a thud on the floor.

"Integra." Mina said." Or is it Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing? O you've grown so much since I last saw you. Well…." She started smiling while taking a step closer."…..you were only a baby then."

"That's close enough!" She would not be threatened in her own home." What do you want? And who, are you?"

"What I want is what you want. More or less as you want _them_ alive and I _him_ not so much. And more importantly….." Mina snapped her fingers calling for one of her servants to kill the soldier should it be necessary. Or fun for the master. A message sent in blood was always better than in ink. Quicker too. The man was lifted off the floor and held by his neck. Snapping it would not be any sort of challenge.

"Are you done?" Integra asked annoyed by the woman's actions. She acted like she had such power over her, yet there was none. And not the first, probably not the last either." It's getting old."

"Yes. He's not important anyway. So where were we? A yes, years ago I met a handsome man, well a man at first sight but a monster underneath. Though it was fun at first, I sort of got boring in the end. And I did find something so much better cause of him so there was really no more need for him at all. I've always loved power, a shame he got so mad after that one _little_ incident. And here's the best part. It's where you come in Integra _Hellsing_." Moving towards the left side of the knight, Mina leaned in and whispered." You will kill the monster for me or he'll kill you. There's no choice in the matter."

"Get away from me!" Integra screamed while taking a step back." I have little interest in Alucard's former whores or whatever it was you had with him. But you _killed_ my men. That I won't excuse!"

"Mina." The woman replied finally offering her name and moving her left hand to rest under her chin." And no I wasn't his whore. His lover maybe but that to was and still remains to this day quite questionable. As I said I love power most of all. He had his uses until something, _someone_ better came along. Abraham."

" What?"  
" Abraham, you ancestor Abraham. He was much for fun and easier to toy with. Have you never wandered how he actually managed to _catch_ Vlad? Coming here, the whole lets kill Lucy thing was mostly my idea. You see there was this strange woman Lucy and I met once in an antic shop and she had this interesting book." Saying so she pulled the small, black object out of the back pocket of her pants." This one. It wasn't for sale but I found a way through. It's a magic book, a sorcerer's book. And this is where the vampire and your ancestor come in. It says here you can obtain immense power, even immortality by using a vampire's blood and a human's as a vassal. All it requires is child. Of course Lucy knew and wanted to tell so she needed to be _removed_ out of the picture if will. Meeting a mere vampire wasn't enough, I needed a powerful one."  
" You sent Renfield." Integra spoke, the picture, the story in the book taking a different picture.

"Yes I did. A picture too. It wasn't easy but he fell for the prospect of meeting another old, powerful and experienced vampire. "

"Yet you weren't."

"Exactly I tricked the _Count_ but that alone was the trick I needed to get his attention. Everything else just took its course afterwards. And he had power lots of it. But as his lover I had power over him. And got all I wanted."

"Just like a common whore selling herself for money, don't you think?"

"Consider it what you like it matters little to me. Abraham was coincidence. A random meat on day as he was called to aid in poor Lucy's condition. I did say she needed to be taken care of. It wasn't hard to get him to notice. And so I had all I needed, the vampire, the slayer's blood but lacked the child. That one was tricky but not impossible to have."

"Vampire's don't bare children. Whatever monstrosities you two did in bed could never lead to that."

"True. But it worked just fine with the man. And everyone knows it. It's in the book to, the boy from the alleged happily ever after."

"You d…no…."

"Yes Quincy. Harker was never his father, nor was the vampire. It was Arbraham. I required fresh blood straight from the source. From the one whose blood controlled that of the most powerful vampire of all. The Count's blood already flowed within me as he'd fallen for the whole '_I want to be yours thing_' so that part actually was true in the book. I tricked him into stepping into the pentagram and Arthur did the rest. The book had more than one spell in it. Where do you think he go it in the first place?"

"The fresh blood…..you had to conceive…" Integra began saying, the picture too clear not to make her sick.

"Abraham's was needed to bind Vlad to him forever so naturally he cut himself on the arm to release it. I merely took some while he was providing me with the child I required. It simply put a spell over him after he stuck the stake into the vampire's heart. He never knew of what he'd done after. He was quite good actually."

"Enough!"

"O come now we're like family. Quincy is a Hellsing."

"Over my dead body he is! Have you now shame? You soiled my family's blood!"

"I love power what else can I say? And I have it now and I've been watching over the years. Of course I could never get close enough as he's always been here but I did watch. I only fully came back when he'd been locked away. That's when I saw you, still a baby and the possible next air. Good thing too since I needed more of original blood for future spells. The one I gathered then finally ran out about a few years ago. So here I am."

"What the hell are you talking about? You killed my men and destroyed two major buildings for some blood?"  
" Mostly yes. I never did expect Vlad to fall for someone else the way he did for me. It was kind of a shock to see him _care_ for the girl. I wanted to know how much especially since he'd not left his mark on her yet. So I took her, beat you, angered him, you get the picture. She's pretty tough though. I tried to kill her but she didn't die, I tried using a spell on her but she wasn't pure anymore. No virgin, too bad as it kind of ruined it. Still it worked better than planed."

Integra didn't answer, just stared with angry icy blue eyes at her.

"The spell was mostly for show as it wouldn't have hurt either of them but my wolves did. Once he took their blood I took over. He'll always be a monster inside, I can say I had some part in doing so, and now he actually show's it on the outside as well. And he'll kill her and you." With those words she released the captain from his restraints who fell gasping for air.  
" He'll kill you cause of the blood you carry, it imprisoned him. He'll kill her because he won't be able to hold back the pain. And believe me he learned that the hard way. The _new_ form I provided brought out **all** his natural instincts, the beast within if you will." Placing her hands behind her back and on the desk's surface, she leaned back and continued." He'll hunt you down afterwards like a predator does its prey. Unless you hunt him down first of course. Your own blood will soon urge you to it, you're linked and the spell works both ways. Your own survival instincts will take over. So in the end, it will be either you or him. I suggest you find him, fast. And no, you can't not do it should you be thinking of it. It will be fun to watch how well it works as I've honestly never used this sort of spell before. I'll make sure to enjoy each and every moment of my little experiment. Till then."

With a wicked smile on her face Mina disappeared.

"It's you or him, remember Integra Hellsing." The voice lingered several seconds more it too faded away leaving her and the captain alone once more. Her fists clenched din rage, the expression on her face full of hatred.

"Alucard!" She screamed as loud as she possibly could. Where the hell were they?

_To be continued..._

Till next time.

_"Who touched you?" He screamed again this time louder before his right front paw pressed hard against her already damaged chest cutting off any means of escaping she ever had. Like the rest of her broken bones, the sternum had also failed to refuse till now so naturally, the action caused her great pain._

_"I will not ask again!"_

_"Then don't!" Seras finally said back grinding her teeth together and holding back the scream threatening to leave her lips by his increasing pressure on her._

_Betrayal…..It was the only thing going through his mind._

_Why? Why her? When…when…._

_"It's not you concern, it doesn't matter anymore."_

_Bad choice of words as the other hand it the ground next to head, his chest reverberating, a growl escaping._

_"I will not have anyone touch you! You're mine girl! My pet!"_

_"I'm not! I'm my own vampire!"_

_"You're mine till the day I rip that traitorous heart right out of your chest!"_


	4. Chapter 4

So after some mild consideration I' vet decided to post the third chapter as well as I won't have much time next week to work on the rest of the story. Chapter 4 will thus be a little late.

But for now, let's see what happens to the draconian and her master.

**Chapter 3**

Somewhere in the mountains, far, far away from civilization, two figures took refuge in a darkened cave. It would shelter them in the days yet to come. A small fire kept the unconscious Dracula warm as she lay on a blanket the vampire had provided her with the limited use of his powers. His body rested near hers, exhausted from bringing them there, but the voice's inside his mind didn't. They tormented him further, making him grind his teeth together and dig his claws into the soil beneath. His head rested on his front paw like hands, eyes closed in pain and ears flattened against his head.

_Kill, kill…..kill it kept on saying. Kill; destroy the traitor, the wench. _

_No...no. but yes._

_Betrayal._

_Torture, it hurt to do, to see._

_End he pain. _

_End the torment._

_She promised, she lied._

_Why? Why?_

_Why not kill her?_

_Kill…..yes…..kill._

_No._

_No._

"No!" Alucard screamed from the pit of his lungs both inside his mind and out. His howl made the whole forest hear it and all creatures nearby, birds, rodents, wolves, and deer, all of them run in fear for their lives. The hard stone wall was his next victim much like back under the building as both his head and his claws attacked it over and over again. His skull cracked after more than six times, the voices finally stopping as his legs began to shake from the impact. Just like them the wound healed almost immediately, yet it would be the last. And he felt it as he fell back down, whimpering once. The pain inflicted on himself reached the draculina though, through their weak shared link and woke her up. The mere feel of each others presents was all that was left. No more walking or listening in minds. Just silence. She barely stirred this time that he was upon her, all eight eyes burning in bloodlust as he hovered over her keeping his front legs on either side of her shoulders.

"Who touched you?" Was the first thing he asked, first thing he screamed at her. It woke her up completely. Fear gripped her instantly from the top of her head o the tips of her tows paralyzing her." Answer me!"

A few seconds passed till she found her voice. It was only a whisper.

"It doesn't matter."

"Who touched you?" He screamed again this time louder before his right front paw pressed hard against her already damaged chest cutting off any means of escaping she ever had. Like the rest of her broken bones, the sternum had also failed to refuse till now so naturally, the action caused her great pain.

"I will not ask again!"

"Then don't!" Seras finally said back grinding her teeth together and holding back the scream threatening to leave her lips by his increasing pressure on her.

_Betrayal…..It was the only thing going through_ _his mind._

_Why? Why her? When…when…._

"It's not you concern, it doesn't matter anymore."

Bad choice of words as the other hand it the ground next to head, his chest reverberating, a growl escaping.

"I will not have anyone touch you! You're mine girl! My pet!"

"I'm not! I'm my own vampire!"

"You're mine till the day I rip that traitorous heart right out of your chest!"

Alucard's hand moved quickly. Ripping everything off her and leaving her in nothing so she was now fully exposed to his murderous gaze. The other raked the soil until it reached her hips. Her scent filled his nostril and lungs even more now that she was bare. His head moved down her body hovering only a few inches above her sensitive and scratched skin, the warm breath caressing it, bringing fear and shivers at the same time. Worst was the fact she couldn't see. But even if she did, she wasn't sure she would have been able to handle the sight before her eyes. The anger and rage, her instincts were telling her to stay away from it. Not to move.

He knew that scent, her scent, so well. All those years together on missions against freak vampires. He could find her regardless of where she was or how far. But now? Now I was still the same, only hers and no one else's, yet that one little special element that gave it the unique flavor was gone. He could both smell and taste it. She'd been right, Mina, the draculina wasn't unspoiled anymore. Wasn't untouched, but how? Why was her scent unchanged when there should clearly be another within her. Why was her entire being still so pure? So desirable?

It made him shut his eyes and his body tense as if he were on the verge of attacking prey. His right hand moved up to her throat, claws digging in the soil around it as he pressed down. There was no trace of mercy or sanity for that matter on his glowing red eyes. His tail moved around him as he leaned more toward her. He needed to know. Now.

"Who touched you?"

Sighing in pain as her own hand moved over his she tried pushing it away but with little success. Her fear rose even more as he didn't let go. And he could feel it, smell it. The fear, the utter helplessness and dominance and if he need to break her to get an answer, he would. She wasn't worthy of pity after what she'd done. No, none at all.

"Get off." She pleaded in a soft yet firm voice." Please…"

"Who? Answer me!"  
" What else could I do?" Her legs were pushing against he ground arching her body slightly as to ease the pain and discomfort. The broken bones though, made it the exact opposite." She needed a virgin so I didn't give her one."

"Why?"

"Let go….please l….."

"You betrayed me! Why?" He was almost there." Why? Answer why? Why?"

"Let go of me Vlad!" Seras screamed in a final attempt as loud as her constricted throat allowed. And it had been enough. Not her plea, but the one word her angelic voice called. His name. His real name, one he'd wanted to hear her do so many times in the past.

"Please let go. Vlad please….."

Her body shock almost on the verge of tears. And I wasn't just cause of the physical pain she felt. The mental one through the shared link also. Her plea eventually reached his suffering mind not just his ears making his eyes soften a bit and his grip loosen. The urge to kill and hurt her was suppressed. Seras's chest frantically moved up and down, the shock received causing a reflex like action to take place.

Watching her carefully the vampire pulled back. His mind desperately trying to understand everything. It was too confusing, o many urges all together. He began pacing again but not even three steps had been made that he crashed his head into the wall anew. After that he took off. Not sopping once till he knew he was as far away as possible from her.

The sound of the stone wall cracking and the footsteps running away were enough to let Seras know he was gone, she'd been left alone. Her body trembled uncontrollably as though she'd been submerged in freezing water. Finally finding the strength to move for the first time since waking up, she turned on her right and assuming the fetal position pulled her legs close to her chest while draping the blanket over herself. It wasn't long enough to cover everything from below mid thigh. Her arm hurt, eyes and side as well. Every move was like being stung over and over again as it would reopen the smaller wounds all over her body, as if she were being cut once more. To top all that, she now feared her master more than she'd ever done in the past. Though she'd never considered him to be a true monster in all the years spent together, not even after he'd killed her and taken her life away. But now? Now when all she did was tried and save him, he despised her for the one thing she'd always wanted him to have. Her sobbing and distress eventually gave way to the bloody tears. Her eyes hurt and burned stronger then before making her whimper and cry out in pain as the crimson ran over them before falling to the ground below. Even the feeling of getting stabbed by all those blessed silver blades had been much better than this. It hurt so badly. And she had no where to got, no one to turn to.

/ Vlad…. / her mind called out as her voice refused to work properly for anything other than whimpering and sobbing in pain. She tightly clutched the piece of cloth covering her, pulling it closer in the process.

"I'm sorry…." She managed to cough up as the trembling increased." I'm so sorry…"

All those years alone. Fighting and staying strong so he would finally take notice when he'd come back. All those years renouncing the idea she needed him, yet secretly whishing he would come back to her. Yes her and no one else. Not for the Organization, not for the thrill of the hunt or the kill, not for the bloodlust. Just her.

And then, when he did come back, it was like nothing had happened in the first place. Life went on and she was still invisibly. She was what she never wanted to be once more. So how could it not hurt now?

Her problems always seemed to follow her where ever she went. Playing with her master was fun, she never missed the opportunity to _bug_ him as he had in beginning, yet she could not go further. There was always something holding her back, a fear she couldn't get rid of. The fear plagued her. Fear of going all the way and _**being**_ with someone, the fear created that night as her parents were murdered and her mother's corpse raped before her eyes. The fear held her back but the need urged her on. She wanted to know what it was like. What love was like, what making love meant and felt like. And above all else, she'd wanted it to be with him. It didn't matter if he would just use her selflessly and discard her the minute after like a piece of rubbish in the trash. She wanted the moment so much, even if it meant it would eventually turn out to be nothing but a lie and hurt like hell in the end. She just wanted to know him and be as close as possible, feel and explore the forbidden territory that was hidden beneath all those pieces of clothing he always wore. Have him love her as she loved him. It was clearly out of the question after what just happened. He couldn't bare the sight of her and had more than pointed it out, as clear as possible.

After having let the girl in a pitiful state the vampire ran through the trees at lighting speed, dogging them as not to touch one. Her scent, voice, still lingered in his ears and nose, his name called out in such pain and sorrow. Giant pints left in the soil beneath his paws were the only trace of his presents there as he journeyed deeper and deeper into the darkness of the forest. It was the only thing he could think of that would keep them safe. Keep her safe from him. He'd nearly killed her with his weight and anger alone. Forget about the giant paw suffocating her and smashing her heart and chest.

Reaching a small clearing he effortlessly climbed up the small hill letting his body then fall on the hard stone with a loud thud. His crimson eyes watched her sky above him as he raised his heat up. The beautiful sight was laid out for him in its entire splendor. Yet it didn't bring him any joy, any peace what so ever. Loosing her had changed him in ways he never though possible. Those 30 years alone fighting the souls and reclaiming his identity had taken their toll on him though he never let anyone know. He came back yes, but nothing was the same anymore. His master had aged. Her spirit still just as strong and ready to put up a fight against him and prove her worth as the true leader. The few drops of blood she'd offered told him all he needed to know about her and her life thus far without his presence there. His Police girl on the other hand, she'd grown up so beautifully. More than he'd ever thought possible. Strong, elegant, fearless in battle, brave and eager to finish off her prey as he used to do. She relished the kill, enjoyed and didn't fear it or drinking her blood like in the beginning. A perfect and flawless killer. One worth possessing and having all to himself. Studying her closely, though, he could still find the sweet, innocent girl underneath. Always helpful, loving and smiling sweetly. It was really hard to think of her sometimes as a deadly creature of the night. Her hunting, only one word was fitting enough to describe it and come to mind as he savored show after show, night after night. _Mine, all mine._

Shaking his head he then moved it to the side letting it hung down from the ledge.

/ I've waited too long. /

Her taste continued to linger on his tongue, her skin, her blood. Still so flawless even with all those scars marring her and her weakened state. And her voice. The same angelic sound, the shattered pieces of the unknown melody which had followed him in the darkness after he'd disappeared. Almost eight years since coming back, six and a half since wanting her more than anything. Her presents calmed his restless mind, voice enough to help him rest easy. She was always there; always seeking his company though there was little still he had left to teach her about being a vampire. She'd learned so much already on her own. Always happy, eyes shining when ever they would meet his.

A deep sigh escaped him, chest reverberating from the sound. Raising himself back up, he slowly turned around and began o retrace his steps. He couldn't let her alone in the middle of the wilderness in her condition. Besides, she would always be his no matter what the circumstances.

Back at the cave's entrance, with a rabbit in his mouth as her next dinner, Alucard made his way through the darkness. Seras needed blood and animal blood was the only one he could provide her with. Her scent reached him long before he himself had. His ears flattened against his head and his posture changed as he reached her. Hearing his steps, the sharp claws scratching at the soft soil, Seras's body tensed. The tears had long stopped but left their mark on their makeshift bandage over her eyes. Fear hit him next.

/ Go away. / She pleaded in her mind over and over again in the hope of having him hear her. Yet no powers meant no mind reading. He could no longer breach her barriers and find out what was going inside her head. He could no longer respond the same way either. Putting the rabbit down close to her body he tried to touch her arm but she pulled away with a whimper of fear escaping her parted lips. The sudden move also caused physical pain.

"No…."

"Don't fear me Seras." His voice now deep and gentle caressed her ears as he leaned his head down and pressed the tip of his nose against her left shoulder." I won't harm you."

Yet she still did. Just like Mina had told her too, just like he made sure she would.  
" Just kill me." The draculina replied back full of sarcasm.

"You need to eat. You can't go on for long."  
" I'm not hungry."

Pulling away Alucard's eyes saddened at the mess he'd caused. He decided to give her a moment to herself and laid down a few feet from her. About half an hour passed till he saw her move. Her body craved the blood so close to her, sill fresh and warm as the little creature's heart hadn't stopped beating yet. Turing her upper body towards it she clutched the blanket close to her chest and tried to stand up. She'd healed a bit more but not enough. Her side and chest had other plans in mind. She sighed as the pain returned. He was there in an instance. Kneeling beside her and moving his left arm under her shoulder blades to help lift her up and support her. The other he used to gently stroke her left upper arm. Looking up as if to search for his eyes, Seras only saw darkness starring back. Nothing else, not even the monster holding her so close to him.

Moving his fingers over her skin Alucard traced the shape of her arm over her shoulder, clavicle and throat. And after reaching it he gently cupped the left side of her head as he would have had he been in his human form. The delicate skin under the black fur felt softer than silk. Even covered a bloody piece of cloth, hair all messed and dusty from the fallen ruble, lips parted enough to reveal the pearl white fangs hidden beneath, her throat full of scratches tempting him into taking a bite yet again. She was beautiful. Silence fell. Only the sound of the fire remained for several moments.

"Master?" Seras eventually called surprising him. Her right arm moved up, the tips of her fingers just barely touching the back of his left hand. Alucard's tail then moved to the side around his hips to rest over her legs.

"I won't harm you little one. I'm sorry."

Fear began to slowly leave her as curiosity took its place. His words surprised her. He'd never apologized before, not once since knowing him. What happened to him?

"What are you?" Finally asking her question she tried reaching for his face but he pulled away. She didn't stop however and grabbed hold of his hair.

"Master pl….."

"Monster Seras." He replied." The blood was tainted. I'm now the monster all men used to call me. I can't change back and my powers are almost gone. I've very limited use left."

"It can't be that bad." She smiled sweetly at him.

She knew being called a monster was something that bothered him. In truth, he was nothing more than the product of man's greed and desire to control a power far beyond their reach. His past was his own as there was nothing no one could do to change what had already happened. The centuries of walking the earth had snapped the monster. The pain and anguish, torture and humiliation, experiments all for the sake of increasing his power, of finding and overcoming all his limitations of being a vampire. No more fear of sunlight, he would walk in it as if under the moon. Holly water would be like normal blood or water and the experiments had made sure it would be s to at least some extent when he'd been forced to sometimes drink it or bare the pain of it burning through his flesh. He'd even been deprived of food for long periods of time regardless of his healthy or injured state just to see how long he could stand it or heal himself. And so the monster was born beneath the man. All the rage, anger, lust for revenge. And he would have it. One day he'd pay that one person back for the misery caused.

But everyone knows there's more than one side to a story. Man may have captured the monster but as time went on, it was also that man who in turn became even more feral than the beast he'd so badly wanted to posses while the monster was tamed and returned to man.

"It is." Both his voice and expression became softer and _loving_ in a strange sort of way cause of his wolf like appearance. The small sigh of trust she was offering brought him peace of mind. It seemed that in the end, the bond they shared couldn't be broken so easily. The trust and willingness to forgive she held for him despite his harsh words or actions towards her were quite unique. "Seras…." He gently called her name, his tail moving once over the skin of her legs.

" Can I see?"

"You can't."

"I heal fast remember? I can touch too s…."

"No. You really can't. I don't want you to."

"Then you're not sorry." She replied back more confident. If blackmail had anything to do with him _showing_ she would use it. "I want to see. Please."

Fiery eyes all focused on her. He knew very well what she was getting at. There had only been one other time he'd actually threatened her life. That night years ago, back on the mission when she'd questioned him about killing the human soldiers sent to kill them as they though them terrorists, he'd lost his temper with her then but never actually hurt her like he'd done now. He acted like all those times in his past when he punished disobedient fledglings. And there had been several over the centuries though most died by his hand. The punishment though, the simple thought of it or the hurtful words he used, were nothing compared with to actual desire to kill her for disobeying, to punish her so she would fear to do it again.

"As you wish Police girl but it's your risk." Alucard replied sounding more like his old self while pushing the left side of his mouth into her left hand. She was far too weak in this stage to actually feel his influence on as she would have in the past. He on the other hand, couldn't hold back enough. It was hard holding her in such a way, so close, so exposed with only that one little piece of cloth keeping her hidden. His instincts were all urging him to do something as they had been fully awakened due to the form he now possessed. They wanted him to stalk, hunt her down and catch her before getting to feel her tiny frame underneath his large paws and very sharp claws. O how he'd wanted her over the years. Always there yet still so out of reach. What torture could be worse?

Many things were going through Seras's head as she patiently waited for his decision. It seemed that all the rage and fear she felt towards disappeared the moment he took her in his strong arms. The silky, surprisingly, warm fur was pressed against her skin had to truly be the softest thing she'd ever felt. The warmth surrounded her in seconds just like a blanket while taking some of the discomfort away. It didn't take long for her to feel completely safe in his presents. As for his different look, she really didn't know what to think. She'd seen him in his familiar form many times so what possible difference could the really be? It didn't matter for he was and would always be her master. He commanded respect and loyalty.

A strange sensation rapidly spread through her like wild fire as her hand came into contact with his head. It was like lightning only without the pain. It startled her and caused her to pull her hand back, press it against her chest as a small scream escaped her lips. Strange? It hadn't occurred as he embraced her. Why now? Her body suddenly felt hot, very excited. There wasn't even time to relax as he then began nuzzling the side of her throat affectionately. His cold nose touching her skin as a whimper much like a small puppies left his large chest. The hand which had till then rested on her cheek moved down her body towards her left injured hip.  
"Touch me." He requested tone deep and sensual as he said so against her right ear. A request impossible to be denied." Touch me Seras."

Her name called out sealed the deal. Her head turned towards his, her own breath blowing over the black fur before her hand moved. The slender fingers found the underside of his jaw, just the tips at firs before she fully pressed her palm against it. Slowly it then made its way over it, to the side and finally over his cheek as to lose itself between the long ebony strands. His pointy ears came next, the small appendages moving within her palm as her fingers gently stroked them. A low growl followed and in no way threatening this time. Just out of pure satisfaction. A few seconds more passed this way until Alucard repositioned his head so his mouth was right next to her throat, inches apart as his grip on her tightened. The long pink tongue wasted no time in sampling her flesh as it swept over it once and only once. A sigh, the only response he got in return along with her hand falling for his ear and landing on his forehead. The three extra pair of magenta eyes closed instantly and vanished to be replaced by a patch of fur. Even the long silky tail started moving again, in ways similar to that of a happy and contempt puppy after getting his treat. It caressed her legs in a slow rhythm causing her to silently giggle from the strange sensation.

"You're like Baskerville." Seras then barely whispered after finding her voice.

"No, not quite." Alucard replied."' My familiar was the only form I could take considering. It mixed with whatever it was Mina wanted me to change in."

He then pulled away letting her down gently onto the soil.

"Enough for now my dear. You need to feed."

A cream colored ball of fur was placed onto her stomach. "Eat up like a good draculina little one."

A few seconds of silence fell afterwards until the girl started laughing. "Glad to see you've still not lost the desire to confuse me. After all this time you still can't finish telling me something without turning it into a game that I have to figure out for myself."

"No fun without it Police girl. Now eat up, I'm old so indulge me."

"What is it?"  
"Your dinner. You need the blood so drink. The taste may not as pleasant but you don't really have a choice in the matter."

"I thought it was my choice?" She smiled.

"Just drink." Was his only reply. It felt so good to fight with him as she used to in the past.  
" I may even consider rewarding you if you do." He whispered into her ear.

"Tempting but I'm not convinced."

Alucard licked her cheek playfully bringing the rabbit closer to her mouth in the same time and growling in a possessive manner.

"I'll give you what you desire, just drink." He started nuzzling her neck. " Sink your fangs into its flesh and drink. Take the blood Seras, take it now."

Perl white fangs immediately sank in as those words reached her and her lips parted. Her mouth descended on the small creature's neck as not to let the crimson liquid escape her. Yet just as it came into contact her tongue she had to stop and push it away due to the nasty taste. Blood ran down her jaw and over the side of her throat as she had failed to swallow.

"I can't drink this."

"Ignore and swallow. There are no humans here and you're too weak to protest."

"But…"

"Swallow Seras. Now."

A whimper in protest and…" Yes master."

Damn, animal tasted worse than food did now that she was a vampire. She had tried it in the beginning, to resist the urge and need for blood, to eat normal food like soup or milk but only ended up in losing her stomach seconds later. This blood was like that soup only with more iron in it and less vegetables. Ignoring the bad taste and the protesting of her stomach as the liquid ran down her throat and pooled into it. Holding it down would be a real challenge. A few minutes more and the torment ended.

"Good girl."

Alucard took the bunny from her while watching her lick her lips clean in one swift move. He chuckled. Blood was still blood even if it tasted bad. She would get used to it just as she did with the human one. "Very good."

He cupped the left side of her face turning it towards him while he moved in as to hover above her. The extra blood within her system had worked immediately. Her body wasn't as tired but felt more alive and relieved of pain. Most important, it meant sensing him and the small distance between them easier. She automatically tensed in anticipation for was to come.

"Seras." He licked her throat taking some of the blood away with his long tongue and placing his right hand on her left shoulder.

"Master…"

"You fell it don't you? The desire, don't you?" He sensually purred, tail waging from side to side in an elegant manner as he stocked her cheek once, going over her soft parted lips. "The desire to have me touch you and let you touch me…."

She was too much in a shock to answer so her body did it for her when it caused her to moan and her legs to switch position by pushing against the ground with the sols of her feet. One higher than the other.

"Seras…." Her name on his lips sounded so good, even better than in all the dreams she ever had of him. Of such a moment, them together in the most intimate of ways. With that one single word he had complete control and utter dominance over her. To think, had the wolf in the story had that sort of power over little red riding hood the outcome might have been completely different. A nice succulent meal instead of drowning in the river with rocks in the stomach.

"Yes?"

"The pain, it's still there isn't it? I could take it away…." He asked placing his right paw over her belly and slowly started moving it up and down.

"I…."

"Seras…."  
"Yes…." She whispered

"Will you scream for me?"

The sweet, blissful sensation spread through her again. What the hell was he doing to her? The hand moved going towards her chest but stopping just under it, then moved back down in the direction of her hip bones and lower abdomen. Also not going further. And with every stroke the pleasure would increase a little and the pain decrease. It caused her to moan out loud once.

"Seras…"  
Then again and again, and again…

"Remember to scream."

The long pink tongue dared out a new to lick the remainder of crimson from her throat while his hand moved under the blanket covering her frame. The soft fur now fully pressed onto the pale skin. Another moan escaped as he pressed down mimicking his previous actions. Her body reacted within seconds by arching up into it and tilting her head back as to expose more of her slender throat out to him. The crimson soon disappeared, one lick after the other, but the wolf didn't stop there. The sensitive skin tasted so good. And seeing that she wasn't protesting either, why stop the sweet pleasure? Especially when she was offering herself like that.

"Ahhh…"

Her whole body was on fire, desperate for release. Skin burning and soul feeling like it was trapped within a raging inferno just waiting for the perfect moment to burst. Another push was all it took for her to arch up once more, forehead coming in contact with the soil. She screamed for all to hear. Just as he had asked of her. The invisible barrier surrounding and holding the powerful explosion back broke. The world fell and reformed within seconds before her closed eyes as her body slowly calmed down again. Chest still rapidly moving with so many unneeded breaths, hands flexing and releasing, everything going numb afterwards.

"Master…" She sighed.

"Seras….." Alucard's deep voice purring right next to her ear was the very last thing her mind focused on before loosing consciousness. It all turned blank. Then black.

_To be continued..._

Please don't forget to leave a little, tiny review so I may have a bribe to write further.

Next time:

_"What do you see?" The draculina asked a hint of sadness in her soft voice._

_"You. I see you, how beautiful you are draculina."_

_"I'm scared and tainted. There's nothing to see."_

_"You're more beautiful than you know. It will pass in time, heal."_

_"They're permanent. I don't want them."_

_She crossed her arms over her chest gripping her upper arms in the process. "I look horrible, I feel it. No one would look at m…"_

_"You're beautiful." Alucard's voice replied sounding a bit stronger than he planed._

_"I'm not!" Seras screamed at him as she turned around and got out of the water not even bothering to make sure she knew where she was going._

Bye, bye


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 is up, it took a while but here it is.

**Chapter 4**

Ripples spread over the water's surface as a pair of pale hands moved through it forming a cup in the process and raising it. Two nights had passed since the _incident _with the rabbit's blood. The draculina never woke up the next night but instead slept all through it and the following one. And now? Now after finally regaining consciousness, she was bathing in a hot spring to which her master had brought her to. The hot water felt marvelous against her cold skin as it took away the muck and dried blood, revealing the beautiful marble color beneath. Scars marred her body, fine lines in different sizes, mostly over her arms as she had used them to protect herself during the attack. Shielding her face and upper torso, while the rest, legs, hips and abdomen had been hit fully just like her arms. Some also marred her back yet the ones of her throat had vanished completely due to her master's loving tender care.

And speaking of the ancient vampire, he was currently resting several feet away from the small spring. Lying on the grass as the wind moved through his hair and brought her sweet scent straight to his sensitive nose. His head was on his front paws, eyes following her every move. Much like while she had been a sleep. He simply watched over her, force feeding her several times to keep her strength up and help her body slowly heal. The blood was quickly accepted, her body not protesting against the sweet offering it was given even though her mind was still unconscious. All he had to do was bring her crimson to her lips while moving two fingers over her throat to stimulate the swallowing reflex. The color returned to her lovely skin turning away from the cadaver pale to a beautiful marble like one with just a hint of pale rose. She healed, going back to the state she once was before it all happened. All but her eyes. Even though her face bore no scars she was still unable to see anything. Their crimson color had been replaced by a much paler one and very similar to a blind human's.

Her back turned to him, revealed the pale soft covering it as the water was only deep enough to reach her lower back just over her hips and bellybutton. Her hands slowly moved from side to side, fingers caressing the wet flesh beneath them as they let the warm liquid run over it. The full moon shined from the heaves above though it was partially covered by dark clouds. The whole scene, though made thin raise of light to rain down and cast their glow on different parts of her body. It made her look all the more spectacular. As she slowly turned a few inches to the side and her head tilted back exposing the front part of her throat. The rest of the vampire's eyes opened. One pair alone just wasn't enough to witness such splendid beauty. He was caught in the trance and reacted in seconds, body assuming a predatory position. He raised himself off the grass but only a little as not to cause noise or betray his position. His tail began to move on its own accord again, very slowly and without making a single sound while his pointy ears turned back flattening against his head and the sharp claws hidden in the pads of his paws extended to taste the firmness of the soil beneath them. Muscles tensed in preparation for the pounce yet to come. The girl's profile was highlighted by the light of the moon, her damp strawberry blond hair framing her face, lips parting and a soft sigh escaping as her hands moved up holding a small amount of water in them and then letting it glide down her throat. Her fingers then moved over it as she pulled her hands away. How could something be so magnificent? He couldn't stop looking or take his eyes away. Everything around him stopped, even time. All so he could witness the perfect moment and take every little bit of it in. Her movements became incredibly slow, sensual and more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen before. Her beauty could eclipse even the exquisite splendor of the moon he loved so much. The one true companion he'd had over the years, never leaving and always there in his time of need.

As her hands kept moving so did his eyes. Inch by inch, over both the smooth and the slightly rougher skin of the scars. The sadness always appeared of her lovely face when she would touch them. Yet she had no idea they only made her desirable, more worth possessing in his ancient eyes. Not a sigh of failure or shame but strength and loyalty. All achieved in battle for the sake of the master she served. Not her own but the one she was bound to by the blood he'd given her and the bond formed between them as time had gone on.

A passing sound broke the silence of the moment as the vampire's powerful legs made their way towards her. Reaching the edge of the spring he didn't need go into it as his frame was large enough to allow his front legs to remain on shore and his throat to hover above it. His long, ebony hair hung down on either side of the lather as it reached down toward his strong shoulders. His mouth inches away from her own left shoulder, the warm breath caressing it just before he began nuzzling her neck affectionately for a moment.

"What do you see?" The draculina asked a hint of sadness in her soft voice.

"You. I see you, how beautiful you are draculina."

"I'm scared and tainted. There's nothing to see."

"You're more beautiful than you know. It will pass in time, heal."

"They're permanent. I don't want them."

She crossed her arms over her chest gripping her upper arms in the process. "I look horrible, I feel it. No one would look at m…"

"You're beautiful." Alucard's voice replied sounding a bit stronger than he planed.

"I'm not!" Seras screamed at him as she turned around and got out of the water not even bothering to make sure she knew where she was going. She backed him up as her feet touched the grass making him basically sit on his hind legs like a dog would when obeying its master's command. "Look at me! I'm…. its just….."

The moon had fully emerged from its cloudy prison by now, its soft light making her skin glow and highlighting each and every inch of it. The beads of water moved down her frame in a slow, torturous rhythm. Her damp hair still framing her saddened face as her sightless eyes tried finding him. Over her arms, chest, abdomen, and long slender leg the beads would go. All at once making the fine piece of art before those ancient, crimson eyes more desirable, sensual, and more beautiful. Then they would drop, one by one, onto the dark green grass below. Each with its own distinctive sound. Alucard's ears moved frantically as they picked up every single one of them.

"The most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He replied purring those words out of his mouth and finishing that sentence for her. After that he took her head into his large hands and lowered his own to her level. "You're more than worth looking at Seras."

"Why do you care?" Her body started shaking. Her hands gripped his wrists though they were far too small to take them all in. "I don't matter. I'm nothing, weak. I can't even see anymore. I don't want to look like this…."

"You will." Alucard calmly replied. "Yet it wouldn't matter even if you didn't. You're perfect the way you are. One of my b….."

"I don't care about the blood!" She screamed once more, crimson beginning to leak out of the corners of her eyes. This time the stinging sensation wasn't as bad, yet it still caused her pain and discomfort. "I don't care I…..I don't w…."

"Don't cry draculina." His thumbs began whipping away the tears, trying to calm her down and ease the pain. "There's n…."

"What did you do to me?" Seras interrupted as more tears fell. "That night, why did you…why did you gi….."

"Give you pleasure?" He finished before licking the blood away from her left cheek. It caused her to tense for a moment and turn her head away from his though she couldn't look at him from embarrassment.  
" Because you're mine draculina."

Pulling her closer he made her legs move forward. Their bodies now, chests, so very close that it wouldn't take much for them to full touch. " Always will be."  
" I'm tainted. You said so yourself."

The girl hugged herself, felling ashamed for what she had had to do.

"I don't care!" The vampire growled not caring how loud his voice had become. "I don't car…." He continued as the fury began to grow at the memory. He gripped her shoulders. "….care I do care Police girl! Because you're mine and no one else's! Because no one is allowed to touch you! Kiss you, cares your body, sample your skin or taste your delicious blood! No one!"

The anger burned within him, eyes flashing a dangerous red.

"I did….." Seras tried but was cut off.

" I will personally destroy any man that ever dares to touch you and when I find that god damn son of a bitch who penetrated you I'll rip out his heart and send him to the deepest, darkest pits of hell blind, death and tortured in such a way all will know who killed him and sent him there!"

" Master plea…..""

"You wanted to know if I care! Well I do! I wanted to kill and rip you to shreds but I couldn't! I still can't! I can't because I can't bare the thought of you not by my side! Because every time I look at you I don't fee like a monster locked away in its cage only to be released when needed! Because you're the one thing I desire most of all! Because I god damn love you!"

That very last part he screamed so loud, with such force and feeling. Shadows had begun to spread out of his black coat despite the limitation set upon him and his powers. He poured out his soul to her and with it all the frustration that had gathered.

"Love is human, weak and not worth the trouble! Nothing but a useless, conjured up word that only brings pain, disseat and anguish. Yet still I use it Police girl. I use it because of you."

His voice finally calmed down, turning from the harsh tone to a much gentler one. He watched as the expression on her face changed from fear to shock, confusion and then sadness. She was crying a river of crimson. Loosening her grip she immediately pressed herself against his chest, the soft fur offering her comfort. Her fingers held on tight, her body severely shaking from sobbing, from the pain within her grieving heart.

"I wanted you to make love to me." Seras whispered and stepped even closer. "I wanted you to have me….I'm sorry…."

Alucard never answered back or moved in any way. His hands no longer held her within their grasp; just his extended claws as the changed position made them come into contact with her back. One over her right shoulder blade, the other above the curve of her spine. Beads of water continued to run down her back from her damp hair, the golden strands mixing with the ebony ones over his chest just as her bloody tears did.

"She said it would kill….she said…..she said my virgin blood would kill you with the spell! She screamed that last part tough it was ore muffled up by her mouth pressed into him. "I couldn't think of anything else. After the blades came….I….I couldn't even move, or get up anymore…I….she said it would kill you…."

"Seras…" Alucard whispered, his mind already having the whole image put together. The sharp talons slowly started to retract back into the pads of his paw like fingers as he gently pushed her back a little. The rich iron filled nectar, now having no where to disappear into, continued their journey down her face and then her jaw while others simply fell onto the silent grass below right next to her feet.

"I always wanted you." Her sweet voice no more than a whisper. "Like in my dreams when you'd always kiss me and entwine your fingers with mine before taking me. Making love to me."

As she raised her head, the golden bags no longer covered her tormented eyes thus revealing their sadness. She may not be able to see but he could. They kept moving from side to side searching for an image no one knew would ever return. Soft fur moved against her left cheek whipping the blood away, a low whimper leaving his chest. Her own were still holding on to him.

"Seras."

"No one touched me. I…I just grinded my teeth and took it when they she was distracted. There was too much blood already for anyone to notice." The sobbing decreased though the trembling not at all. Neither did the river." I'm sorry. I couldn't watch you die…I'm sorry…."

The vampire removed her remaining tears, liking the away as the last words left her lips.

"You don't even want me now….

"Shhh my Seras."

Alucard's deep voice whispered in the most gentle of ways as he pulled her back into the safety of his strong arms, one slowly stroking her hair and the other over the muscles of her back. His weight the shifted forward, onto his knees as he changed position and held her between his spread knees. He wanted her as close as possible. The long, ebony tail wrapped itself around her legs after moving over the ground from its original position. The underside of his jaw rested on top of her head and golden locks.

"It's alright little one. Don't cry anymore."

The riddle of her never changing scent had finally been unraveled. The sheer desire to rip that alleged bastard apart replaced by the guilt of knowing the fault had been his. The pain caused by his indirect doing. His actions now confusing even him as he'd never bothered with such a problem before. Sure he'd been with many women in the past given that he was more than 500 years old, knew all the pages in the book and all the right buttons to push. Yet he'd never pondered the situation afterwards, after the act had been completed be it gentle or rough. Not for many, many years since coming into power. The power of a great a vampire, one to be feared, obeyed and respected. And now here he was, holding her close and comforting the one person he held most dear above all else like any other weak mortal would. That damn spell was making him more emotional and sentimental than ever, yet….keeping her so close and knowing her safe never felt more right. This moment now, worth any sacrifice. He'd began feeling the restrictions of his new for more and more as time went on, the power vanishing bit by bit, mentality slowly being replaced by that of the creature he'd been reduced to be. Instinct took over ration increasingly. It was only a matter of time nothing more and nothing less. The youngling who'd still held on strongly to her humanity after so many long years of being a creature of the night, of shedding blood merciless and taking lives was his very last link to sanity.

And so, two creatures of the night shared a tender moment under the beautiful light of the pale, white moon. The smaller and fragile one securely kept within the grasp of the much taller and stronger. One living in darkness, his form reflecting the horrors of the night, the danger lurking in the deepest darkest corner of man's mind. While the other his ray of light completely surrounded by a barrier of madness and death, her heart pure enough to accept the most dreadful of creatures and not cower away like a scared little child. It would seem to whom knew what to look for, that the beast had found its beauty once more. Or had beauty conquered the beast in the first place?

"Such a disgusting scene." A rough male voice disturbed the lovers embrace.

_To be continued..._

Chapter 5

_"Take care of things mostly. Mother said to see how you were doing and to make sure to damage you a bit before actually killing you." The man's eyes then turned from the giant wolf like creature before him and stopped on the beautiful golden haired vampire behind him. The scent of her crimson tears still lingered in the air, its color staining her cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted and her hands were crossed in front of her chest, holding the blanket as a second measure of safety. Her pale skin glowed under the moon light. A smile and whisper of appreciation left Quincy's mouth._  
_" Such a lovely creature. Just look at those legs."_

_The vampire let out a powerful growl barring his teeth even more. His entire posture spilled out one and one warning only: _**_Back off she's mine!_**

_"You stay away from her!" He shouted full of hatred._  
_" Don't worry uncle…" The man laughed snapping his fingers and thus making three of the werewolves advance forward. "I won't lay one single finger on her. But will they?_


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter up: P

Things will start getting even more interesting from now on.

**Chapter 5**

"Such_ a disgusting scene." A rough male voice disturbed the lovers embrace._

"I would have thought her dead by now but this just makes things all the more interesting."

A tall man with shoulder long dark platinum hair, piercing blue eyes and all dressed in black stood just several feet away. Behind him four werewolves in their beastly form and several others still looking human.

The wind changes its course blowing a new scent towards the two vampires. The eight crimson eyes opened instantly and turned feral. Glowing for a second as his grip on the draculina increased slightly and he partially bared his teeth out. He knew that retched, disgusting smell all too well. How could he forget? Sensing the change within him herself Seras's instincts kicked in alerting her of the new threat.

"Master?" She whispered quietly. His response was to have his claws re-extend against her back and emit a low growl from his chest. Summoning the blanket to him he then covered her naked flesh. There was no way he was letting anyone see her so exposed. Not unless it was him of course.

"What do you want _Quincy_?"

His hissed in a rough and harsh tone as he shifted position, turning toward the enemy and shielding his precious draculina. The long, sharp talons dug deeply into the soft soil beneath his paws, his upper lip retracting to expose even more of his white, enlarged fangs as well as the rest of the dangers held within his mouth.

Flashback

"_Markus?" Mina while turning towards black cloaked figure residing within a shadow filled corner. "Have you done as I asked?"_

"_The package was delivered as instructed. I don't dwell on my job as you should well know by now. My time is almost up but the _**_job_**_ always comes first. It's all set up."_

"_Yes but I don't want any problems. I want to see my experiment through, no distractions at all. Speaking of which, Quincy?"_

_A third figure appeared as he entered the room._

"_Be a good boy and go check. Tell me how the spell is working. I might require a second subject should things go according to plan."_

"_On my way…_**_mother_**_."_

Flashback end

"Take care of things mostly. Mother said to see how you were doing and to make sure to _damage_ you a bit before actually killing you." The man's eyes then turned from the giant wolf like creature before him and stopped on the beautiful golden haired vampire behind him. The scent of her crimson tears still lingered in the air, its color staining her cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted and her hands were crossed in front of her chest, holding the blanket as a second measure of safety. Her pale skin glowed under the moon light. A smile and whisper of appreciation left Quincy's mouth.  
" My, my such a lovely creature. Just look at those legs."

The vampire let out a powerful growl barring his teeth even more. His entire posture spilled out one and one warning only: **Back off she's mine!**

"You stay away from her!" He shouted full of hatred.  
" Don't worry _uncle_…" The man laughed snapping his fingers and thus making three of the werewolves advance forward. "I won't lay one single finger on her. But will they? If you move she's helpless but if you don't' you're both goners. She still can't see. Do you know she may ever again? The poison was very strong after all. Such a shame for those, surly, beautiful eyes."

"Call me that again and I'll make sure die a most painful death!"

"Ahh why? We used to have such fun together in the past when you took care of me."

"Ringing that skinny neck of yours was all wanted and thought of!" Rage fueling his powers made shadows sprout out of the midnight black fur of his back and surround the girl. They wrapped themselves around her slender legs going up towards her hips, waist chest and arms. The cold, yet incredibly soft sensation caused shivers to run down her spine and made her sigh. The action confused her.

/ They'll protect you. Stay with them. / Her master's voice said within her min, though she could barely hear it. He was forcing the connection to reopen once again. Seras's body relaxed immediately afterwards accepting the offering and protection given by her lover.

/ Yes master. /

She answered back sensing his mind. The next thing she heard was the sound of Alucard's claws digging deeply into the soil as he leaped forward growling like a wild, vicious beast. He attacked the wolves head on. Claws dug deep into flesh drawing out blood and saturating the air around them with its scent. They moved so fast no normal human would have been able to follow. As his massive jaws clamped down on of the creature's neck, another's talons raked down his left side causing deep wounds to appear. Though his hind leg lost its strength for a brief moment causing his body to drop a few inches, he never acknowledged the pain. Just bit harder, sinking his fangs more and severing the major blood-vassals buried deeply under the mass of dark brown fur. He then twisted his head violently to the side breaking the creature's neck in one swift move. The third wolf attacked taking advantage of Alucard's small loss of balance and biting into the thick muscle of his left thigh. He used the weight of his body to force the lower half of his body down, his claws scratching at the previously made wounds on the vampire's side and drawing more crimson liquid out. A second after that first creature fell limp to the ground, its head completely severed from the rest of him with blood gushing out of the hole created and raining onto the midnight black fur, another cracking sound was heard. A howl of pain quickly followed, powerful enough to reach the heavens above. Alucard's left femur gave way to the immense force it was put through as the werewolf's jaws pulled back but not before taking a huge chunk of his flesh with them. A massive hole was left in their place, half of his thigh muscle being ripped apart by the shire size of the bit. The vampire's body was now almost completely drenched in not only his blood but also the fowl smelling one of the other creatures. The liquid had mixed with the black fur turning it a dark crimson as the light touched it. His sharp teeth clamped down on the head they hold crushing it in an instant. Foul liquid filled Alucard's mouth as it ran down his throat like a waterfall. The wolf turned to dust, fire consuming his body and making it disappear just like his head had done. Only two more were left.

Quickly turning, the vampire attacked once more, the force of his twist causing his long tail to act like a whip as it scratched the underside of the second wolf's throat and jaw. Shadows formed around his injured leg to help sustain his weight and left him continue fighting. The leg was now pretty much useless.

And while the battle raged on amongst the beasts, the young draculina found herself left alone to fend for herself.

"Get her!" Quincy addressed some of the other still in human form seconds after her master had rushed off into battle. Her sharp senses picked up their movement as they ran over to her. And as a hand lashed out to grab her, her instincts kicked in and activated the shadows Alucard had provided her with. The hand never made contact with her body but was severed off from elbow up staining her with blood. The added adrenalin though, gave her something else too. She could _see_ her attacker. Just as the tendrils touched the first body before her they gave out a sort of radar signal that was immediately picked up by her third inner eye. It was like seeing in a dark crimson, the shapes standing out from the surrounding darkness. Her own right hand then gave a direct push and sent the man flying. Afterwards she began to move almost as fast as her master, taking life after life. Blood pored all around her. Unfortunately, the power and protection she had received began to fade away after a while. As the one who provided it got more damage, weaker, so did they. Slowly they faded away, one by one. And then, it the worst possible moment of all, as the creatures shifted form turning into beasts, she was all alone. Moving in for the blow head on, her hand going straight for the heart, everything disappeared and turned completely black once more. It was in that exact moment that she herd her master's pain filled cry. The claws, however, she never saw coming. They racked down her chest and stomach, the force of the blow sending her backwards into the tree behind her. A breaking sound was heard as her body made contact. Blood gushed out of her mouth as the impact came. She fell with a loud thud throwing up more crimson liquid as a pool began to form under her from the deep wounds sustained. The blanket was completely torn, barely covering her front any longer.

Body shaking, Seras tried getting up as she supported herself on her underarms and knees, fingers gripping the grass and pulling it out in the process. Her skull was broken in the back, red nectar pouring down her face, dripping down her frame and running down her inner thighs from the gashes on her abdomen as she hovered several inches over the wet soil under her.

"Seras!" She heard Alucard scream her name but never got to answer back as the second blow came. The werewolf had jumped in after her, landing right next to her frame and taking her waist in between its massive jaws.

"Ahhh!"

Her scream sounded throughout the entire forest as the sharp fangs cut into her flesh and the blood gushed out in two massive waves. One bite wasn't sufficient. "Ahhh!"

A whip like shadow cut straight through the monster's back before his teeth could do anymore damage. It caused the draculina to fall down again. Both her torso and abdomen had been pierced, front and back. Her body bleed massively internally and out. The rage filled growl was all she registered afterwards.

Hearing her scream and smelling her sweet blood as it had been spilled, Alucard had forcefully been drawn to her. His bloodlust and rage grew exponentially and the man fell completely before the beast. His consciousness replaced, sight bathed in red and eight eyes glowing like the very pits of hell. They had dared to touch her. **_Her_**. His intended, his chosen mate.

Leaving the other creatures he was fighting he rushed straight for her. His whip like tail striking again at one of them to get him to move out of the way, he wasted no time afterwards in avenging the hit she'd received from that retched beast. Jumping onto its back with dagger like claws sinking deep into its flesh, Alucard savagely pulled him from her fallen side, ripping the skin as he racked them down and releasing the crimson beneath them caused the creature to howl in pain. He then raised himself on his hind legs and threw the monster into the opened jaws of the upcoming one. As the bodies crashed into each other falling with a powerful thud, the vampire positioned himself over his injured draculina and supported his weight on three legs instead of four. The broken bone of his left femur had completely been moved from its original place and was now sticking out halfway from the wound on his thigh. Every move hurt. His healing abilities had been decreased severely just like the rest of his powers. The battle also having taken its toll on him. His chest frantically shifted from up to down, letting his lungs take in the much needed breaths of air. His heart pumped with great force, the spell reawakening both sleepy organs. Rich, iron filled nectar fell from his opened moth and teeth. He growled once more.

"So protective." Quincy mockingly said. The words though, weren't registered by Alucard's mind as it was only focused one protecting his mate. He lashed out again, this time not taking as much time to kill the. He struck hard, fast and merciless. And just as he finally managed to get one down by grabbing his upper and lower jaw and pulling them far apart until the bones cracked, he was hit. It all started from scratch. The rush and the blood filed air around him began to mislead his overworked mind and prevent him from registering the sound of weapons charging. As soon as the life was taken from the creature, body changing into dust, his right shoulder gave out. The still standing wolf had jumped onto his back, the added weight dislocating his shoulder from its joint and pushing his head onto the ground as claws scratched the right side of his face and mouth. His neck was the next victim, the howls escaping but dieing out midway as the air was kept from leaving his lung by the immense force of the beast's bite. His crimson eyes rolled back, the vertebra giving out a cracking sound that got louder and louder.

"Master…." Seras whimpered in pain calling for him as she forced the body to obey her and get up. Her knees trembled uncontrollably, her weight supported on them and her left underarm as the fingers of her other hand went up her right inner thigh and removed some of the blood leaking over it. They were completely coated as she brought them back toward her face, the scent filling her nostrils. The wounds so deep they caused her to cough up crimson again as she raised herself up a little more of the now red grass and fall back down.

"A…Alu….Alucard…." Her own head tilted to the side toward his direction as if she knew he was there. Her bloodied arm reached out to him. "Al…ahhh….." She whimpered in pain.

"Kill her!" The man's voice clearly said causing the men behind him to take out their weapons and point them in her direction. A rain of pure silver came down upon her as she prepared for the pain, the end….Yet it never came. Just more crimson as it splattered over her body, head and shoulders. The taste and smell far too familiar not to be recognized.

"N…no…n…."

The whimper of pain, then the howl as the guns fired a second round. The bullets ripped through skin and bone alike not stopping for anything. "Master!" Seras screamed as he shielded her with his own body. Hunched over, on his knees with his underarms on either side of her waist and hand ripping the grass between his fingers. There was no mercy as the rain poured on. Even the remaining beast had been hit as it had been exactly in the range of fire. It turned to dust as the silver pierced its heart and head. A snap of the fingers and it eventually stopped.

"Well, I must say I didn't quite expect things to turn out this way." Moving forward, the dark platinum haired man approached them." Guess it did pay of not to have killed her before." His right hand started to glow, a small ball of light appearing in his palm that quickly turned into a whip like rope. It cut through the air as it merciless came down upon the midnight black fur.

"Master…" Seras's voice whispered full of pain as he fell limb by her side. Their spilled blood mixed with each others as he whimpered, crimson drenching his entire body.

"Alucard…"

His eyes barely managed to focus on her as he felt her slender hand touch his throat and pull his head toward her. She pushed herself to crawl up to him and move her other arm under his jaw as to cradle it against her chest.

"Master…" She called once more, her voice so soft it brought comfort to his ears.

"Seras…G..ahhhh." He howled in pain as the whip of light struck his damaged flesh, tearing it further. Then again and again and again.

"Stop it!" Seras screamed. "Leave him!" Tears started running down her face as she knew she couldn't do anything to help him. Why weren't her powers working? Why?  
"But it's so much more interesting, Seras was it? Maybe you shouldn't have tried so much to save him when you're killing him now." Another scream filled the air." And so you know my dear, virginity is far to overrated. Your blood wouldn't have hurt one hair on his body. She just made it up see how you'd react. Surprisingly I must say." Laughing hard Quincy struck harder than before. It came with the intent to kill, not just suffering.

[Fight….] A voice whispered very silently in the back of her mind. Slowly getting louder. […get up….up…]

Time slowed to a snails pace the moment it screamed and snapped her out of her distressed filled state.

[Get up and fight Mignonette! Fight!]

/ Pip…/ Relief washed over her. He was there, she could hear him again. And that meant….

[You're wasting time. Get up your lazy butt and fight.]

/ Where were you? I couldn't…/

[Let's just say I've been distracted, kept at bay. All of us.]As the years had passed so had her powers grown. Just like her masters. [We're here now so get to work Mignonette. Don't let him die.]

/ I can't see Pip….I can't d…. /

[So regenerate. Take the blood, there's enough around you. Fight Seras his giving his life for you. Fight as you did Millennium. That bitch gauged out your eyes then but you kicked her ass. Stand up already girl! We're all here for you so get going!]

/ I can't loose him Pip…/

[You will if you don't do something soon. He'll die like I did trying to protect you otherwise. Mignonette I stole a kiss but he has your heart. And if there's a thing I know it's love. I am French after all. Now get moving that's an order soldier. That guy's been stamping on my nerves for far too long.]

/ Yes captain. Together just like them. /

[Just like them Mignonette.]

Time turned on, the whip resuming its movement and getting closer and closer. Seras's left hand gripped the crimson coated black fur tighter, her voice screaming louder than ever.

"Stop it!"

Raw power surged out of her body, a bright red glow and dark shadows sprouting out of her back with great force and not only stooping the whip midway but destroying it completely in the process. She rose on her knees, her forehead pressing against Alucard's throat as the blood around her was being sucked into her frame. Her stained fangs extended, long enough to pass her lower lip, nails sharpening into talons, wounds all closing and her left arm reassuming its shadow form. Black wings emerged from her back as her tongue dared out from between her parted lips to lick the nectar running over Alucard's face just under his eyes.

The others present to witness the scene watched in horror as the draculina than rose up completely, the blanket falling from her body and landing next to her feet only to be replaced by a swirling mass of darkness that formed a sort of fabric to cover her exposed flesh. Some also spread out of the fabric surrounding her legs and throat. And her eyes, her eyes were burning. Not with shed tears but the fire of hell itself. The color returned replacing the paleness and the blankness. They had reopened, just like all those years ago. The image before her, the men, the blood….oh especially the blood. The one she was going to spill with no regret or mercy what so ever.

_To be continued_...

That's it for now. Please read and review, even a little one counts. :)

Bye, bye

Preview:

_"Master." She called out while kneeling next to his front legs and once more while taking his head in between her arms. Shifting slightly she pushed one leg under it so it would rest against her thigh. His eyes were closed but opened as soon as he felt her gentle touch upon the fur of his mouth._

_"Seras…."_

_Their gaze locked on each other, his eyes softening at seeing her beautiful face and ruby red irises._

_"I see you….." Seras gently whispered with a smile on her stained lips._

_"Do you?" He questioned before his eyelids dropped and his breathing almost all but stopped._

_"Alucard!" There was no response." Alucard! She called again. Noting. "No…no wake up!"_

_This time she screamed. "Wake up!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

It seems I forgot to ad the first part of this chapter after looking over it for mistakes, sorry about that. Thanks to darkryubaby for pointing it out.

Here is the full chapter.

_And her eyes, her eyes were burning. Not with the shed tears but the fire of hell itself. The color returned replacing the paleness and the blankness. They had reopened, just like all those years ago. The image before her, the men, the blood….oh especially the blood. The one she was going to spill with no regret or mercy what so ever._

"At least now I know why he hid you. Such raw beauty _little one."_

The words barely left Quincy's mouth that she attacked. Her left arm cutting like a blade straight through his right shoulder. No blood was spilled however, as the man's image vanished. It had been nothing more than an illusion. His voice came from behind the mass of soldiers he'd brought along for the ride.

"You should do better than that little one. Come get me."

The mocking tone filled her with more rage and so she lashed out at the small mob before her. They never even had a chance to fire more than one round when they were dismembered. One by one. Limbs ripped apart, heads severed and hearts torn out from their chests. Other where victims of her dangerous teeth as they sank into their flesh ripping it apart. One finally managed to get a hit in her right thigh, yet no sooner had it happened her right hand grabbed his face and pushed him down causing a small crater to from under him from the force she'd inflicted on him. His skull then cracked open as she squeezed further, splashing her with his blood before turning into nothing more than a pile of dust.

"Ahhh!" She screamed in anger before moving with great speed through the rest of the and towards her intended victim. She became nothing more than a rapidly moving glowing light, a red shadow that took the sorcerer by surprise. Her fist made direct contact with his stomach. This time there was no illusion.

"I'm not your _little one!"_ She hissed in pure hatred. How dare he? Yet Quincy only laughed and said. " Bind."

Chains surrounded her, appearing from nowhere and some bursting out of the ground. They wrapped themselves around her legs and arms pulling her away from him. The silver burned her skin causing her to cry out and hiss at him.

"So wild…." The chains got tighter as he grabbed her by the throat and tilted her chin a bit up to meet his eyes. "No wonder he wants you, desires you so much _little one_ just look at you." His free left hand trailed up her right thigh squeezing the skin as it went. "Such perfection…"

Her eyes glowed, pupil going small and lips pulling back to reveal her fangs all the way. Her left arm broke free from its confinement and changed within seconds into a scythe like weapon before cutting though his shoulder and going all the way down to his abdomen. Inch by inch the flesh in its path was torn, his blood spilling out from the pressure. This caused him to let go of her throat just as a mass of darkness formed between their bodies and punched him hard in the face, sending him flying.

"Hands off!" The male voice with the unmistakable French accent said. Quincy stumbled on his feet but didn't fell down completely as his blood turned black and the bleeding stopped. He gripped his injured shoulder panting. "I'm the only one allowed to kiss or touch her before she's taken." Pip grinned while pushing his hat a few inches over his eyes. "You'll have to do better than boy."

Seras's body glowed, the power making her golden lock move and the chains binding her to break and shatter instantly. Her gaze a murderous one.

"Really?" The man spat out crimson. "I'll have to keep that in mind next time, won't I?

With those words his body faded. No one else was left standing besides the proud draculina and her familiar. Immediately Seras's eyes softened and she quickly turned around searching for her master. And then she saw him. Her orbs widened at the sight before her. Under a tree, several meters from her, laid the body of huge black creature surrounded by a pool of red liquid. He had fallen onto his left side, bullet holes marred his entire back and hind legs as smoke came out of them. The silver was burning its way though his flesh. His long tail moved once, a whimper of immense pain leaving the chest that barely functioned. Shaking her head as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes she ran towards him.

"Master." She called out while kneeling next to his front legs and once more while taking his head in between her arms. Shifting slightly she pushed one leg under it so it would rest against her thigh. His eyes were closed but opened as soon as he felt her gentle touch upon the fur of his mouth.

"Seras…."

Their gaze locked on each other, his eyes softening at seeing her beautiful face and ruby red irises.

"I see you….." Seras gently whispered with a smile on her stained lips.

"Do you?" He questioned before his eyelids dropped and his breathing almost all but stopped.

"Alucard!" There was no response." Alucard! She called again. Noting. "No…no wake up!"

This time she screamed. "Wake up!"

Watching from the sideline was the Frenchman who then put a hand on her left shoulder.

"Keep trying Mignonette, he's not gone yet. I feel it."  
" Master!" More tears ran down her cheeks. "You can't dye! Only a man may kill a monster but you're not a monster and neither are they men! Do you hear me? Alucard!"

Still nothing. She frantically shook his shoulder but with no avail.  
" He's not waking! He's not getting up Pip!"

Seras turned her head towards her oldest friend and familiar, sadness and desperation written all over her one happy face. "He's not…."

"Don't cry Mignonette." Pip's shadow like hands cupped her face whipping the crimson away. "And never give up when it comes to love." After that he disappeared, returning to his home within her soul.

[Use your strength. Jolt his body back to life as he once did for you. I'll help you, we all will. Remember.]

His voice the faded, his strength adding itself to hers and causing her eyes to glow.

"Don't you dare….don't you dare leave me!" Seras screamed from the pit of her lungs before cutting her hand on his sharp teeth. Her entire underarm was bleeding due to three deep cuts she made appear letting the rich crimson fill his mouth and run down his throat as her other hand massaged it to make the liquid go down.

"I'll never forgive you if you do!"

Afterwards she began to push on his chest. She'd felt his heart beat the moment he had taken her into his strong arms. It was silent now. Her powers moved down her arms, gathering into her palms. Yet she had no idea what do next. He never got to explain that part of the lesson to her as it was something only older vampires could perform.

"Please….please wake up…..wake the hell up!"

With each scream she felt a connection open within her mind and forced her power into it. The force pushed against Alucard's body surging into each and every cell and making him open all eight eyes and take a deep breath to fill his lungs. Seras, however, failed to register it and simply kept on going. "I won't lose you god damn it! Wake up I love you!" Every push drained her more but brought him back. It sent waves of raw power into him, power and pleasure at the same time. The taste of her sweet blood on his tongue only adding to the sensation. Not only was she doing what he had done to her previously in the cave, but also sharing a piece of her soul with him without even knowing it. He himself had done it only once or twice in his entire life as there hadn't been anyone he'd deemed worthy enough of such a gift. No one, till she came along that is. The moment he did it was also the moment he found out about the dreams she'd been having, the desire and the sheer need she had for him. He'd even come across the Frenchman, the now guardian of her soul, who had been_ kind_ enough to enlighten him on the subject. Not without punching first him for waking him up of course. And now here she was, doing it to him. With no formal training even.

"I love you damn it! I love you!"

One last time Seras screamed as she sent all she could conjure up into the link then loosing consciousness.

[Well done Mignonette.] Pip's voice whispered just before it happened. She'd done a good job. The vampire's howl reached the heavens above as his body convulsed. The silver bullets were pushed out of his body, bones resetting, flesh healing and wounds closing up. His spine fusing, nerves connecting with each other and making him his own body once more. His chest quickly moved up and down inhaling her intoxicating scent, a growl like moan leaving his opened mouth as he registered her body so very close to him. So closely pressed against his.

After loosing consciousness she'd fallen over him, right on his chest, her head resting on his throat just next to his right shoulder as she lay on her left side. Her skin still glowed in the light of the moon, a thin lair of crimson sweat covering it as the last of her shadows retracted into her soul and left her flesh exposed to his hungry gaze.

Turning on his side he moved the arm she was resting on so his hand could take hold of her slender waist as he supported himself on that elbow. The other one he place on the right side of her face and throat. Motionless she laid there within his strong arms, her head tilted back as he began to lick the blood from under her chin and then her shoulder. God she tasted so good, nothing could be compared to it. Like a drug that slowly kills you yet you still can't stop taking it. His tail hovered over the ground, swaying from side to side and showing off his pleasure and happiness of having her back, where she belongs and should always be.

"Seras…" His deep voice purred in pure lust and pleasure. "…..sweet, beautiful Seras…."

Hours later the youngling woke up to the sound of a roaring fire as several thin branches cracked under the generated heat. Opening her crimson eyes the roof of the cave came into sight, the grey-brown stone shining from the light provided. She then turned on her left side and supported herself on her underarm as to stand up and have a better look. It was then that she noticed the rag of a blanket she was laying on, the same one she had previously used to cover herself, as well as the pieces of clothing decorating her skin. They consisted of a large black t-shirt with a hole on the lower left side and a pair of brown pants held up by a belt so they wouldn't fall off her hips. They weren't in much better shape than the shirt. Curiosity grasped her face as she tried figuring out where exactly she was and why she was wearing what she was wearing. A deep, sensual voice snapped her out of her train of thoughts.

"Don't worry they're clean." Her head turned in the other direction noticing something moving from within the shadows. "It was the best I could do considering the way you handled those retched fools."

A large paw appeared first out of the darkness closely followed by a strong, muscular leg, broad shoulders and a strong neck supporting the wolf like head with eight crimson eyes all glowing a fiery glow. The coat of midnight black fur shone in the dim light provided by the small yet warm fire as the beast slowly approached, step by step towards the beauty.

Seras's ruby irises widened for a moment at the impressive sight before her. There was no fear what so ever just longing as the unique scent hit her hard and fast making her close her eyes for a moment and inhale deeply. Alucard stopped right before her and leaned his head down to her level so he could affectionately nuzzle the right side of her face.

"Such a good girl you are. Not one remained standing. Well done Police girl."

Smiling as she met his gaze, crimson falling upon crimson, she moved her hand from its place next to her left thigh and gently stocked the under side of his jaw.

"You were right master, you're not like Baskerville. You're more elegant and beautiful than him." Hand going up her fingers pushed aside the long strands of ebony hair from his forehead the other three pairs of crimson orbs closed and disappeared once more only to be replaced by that soft patch of fur that she could pet. Reaching the base of his left ear her slender fingers went up the small appendage as the later pushed itself against her palm. A low rumbling sound was emitted from his large chest. "Thank you, for saving my life." She said pressing her forehead against his, strands of golden and black hair mixing together. The vampire chuckled, his tail swinging once again elegantly from side to side.

"You've taken so much of blood already that calling me master doesn't mean anything any more. I'm pleased to see it's not changed you now that I'm like this."

"You'll always be my master, master. I like the sound of it."

"Do you little one?"

"Yes." Seras pulled back several inches, her lips forming a grin and orbs darkening a shade as she looked at him." I like you dominating me, having power over me…." Her head moved up until her mouth as right next to his right ear. "….controlling everything about me my master."

The next thing she hears was a low growl and the thud her body made as he pushed her onto her back, right hand on her left shoulder and his body hovering over hers. The black t-shit she was wearing was completely cut in the middle revealing the pale skim hidden beneath as the two pieces were pushed a few inches from another apart. The middle of her chest, part of the inner sides of her breasts and all the way down to the pants around her waist. A single clawed finger then began to move down, grassing the sensitive flesh but to cutting through it as to draw blood. Alucard's mouth was just over hers, orbs glowing in lust and darkening shade, piercing her very soul.  
" Is this controlling enough Police girl? Or should I do better?"

The draculina's arms rested on either side of her head due to the sudden fall, legs slightly parted and raised off the ground as they supported themselves on the sols of her bare feet. A sigh escaped the rosy parted lips as the claw went from her stomach up the middle of her chest. It stopped at the base of her throat in the small dip between her clavicles.

"Much better." She answered playfully playing his game. "There's not a single cut and I'm on thin ice…." A shadow appeared slicing at her exposed skin just under his claw as those words left grinning mouth. "…..very thin…ice…."

The crimson cut's scent filled the vampires nose making his upper lip pull back just enough to reveal his two fangs. They were starting to lengthen, very slowly. And the blood, such a tempting temptation.

"Seras…" He hissed her name.

"I want you to be mine." A second cut appeared. Going lower down her chest. "Kiss me."

" You know I can't." Hhe moved his hand to let it rest on her stomach and pressed the tip of his nose against the underside of her jaw. "Not like this."

"I don't care." Seras's left hand gripped some of the long black locks that fell on either side of his muscular neck and touched the ground due to his leaned in position. She pulled his head a bit closer. A third cut.

"You want me, don't you?"

"Seras."

"Don't you?" A fourth cut. More crimson nectar ran down her waist as it appeared just next to her exposed bellybutton. Alucard's body tensed, fangs even longer, claws on the rest of his limbs completely out from the safety of the soft pads and digging into the soil below them much like they had done in the battle before.

"There's no more ice Police girl. It's all melted away." The pressure increased on her stomach, orbs fixed on hers and glowing once more." I want you more than you can possibly imagine little one. Have you, take you, ma…."

"Make me scream." She intervened.

"Yes!" Alucard growled barring the sharp, dangerous, dagger like teeth at her. His jaws were clamped and his body slightly turned to the right, legs leaving marks on the ground as he pulled his hand away from her and slammed it next to her left breast in a very quick gesture. Cut five and six were made while doing so, the talons scratching at her flesh though he hadn't really meat for it to happen.

"And I'll make sure everyone knows and hears it! Every whimper, sigh, moan or plea. Every word that leaved those lips. You will be mine to do as I please. Love you, hurt you, and pleasure you, t…."

"…bind me…."

"….torture…."

"…..love…."

"…sample every inch of your skin…."

"….make me bleed…."

"Make you mine!"

Alucard hissed finishing his sentence, gaze moving from her face to the sweet crimson nectar running over her belly. With one swipe of his long tongue it was all gone, her skin flawless like in the beginning. Coming back up to the underside of her jaw he nuzzled the upper part of her throat again, a sound similar to the purr of cat escaping him as he urged his body to relax. He then felt her slender fingers move through the fur over his own throat.

"Will you kiss me now?" She pleaded softly, her eyes going gentle though her fangs were extended and showing just like his cause of the moment passion shared. Alucard moved his head over hers and watched her closely." Please?"

The vampire chuckled. To think people though her innocent cause of her childish and sweet nature. She was a walking sin, nothing but a sin. Power, strength and temptation from her mesmerizing crimson orbs down to those long, luscious legs that could go for miles. A mistress of seduction, no mere child. He'd taught her well, very well. And she knew it. Knew it and used to her advantage was if for work, pleasure or simply fun. They would all fall so easy at her feet, so caught up in the alluring spell she conjured up that they never saw passed it. Never knew the danger, the monster so well disguised within that beautiful creature before their eyes. That pleased him all the more. He would always play along in her little game, the game of seduction lasting for hours on end, never tiring, never boring and always getting better. Better and so much sweeter. How could he resist such flawless perfection? Such elegant beauty?

He leaned down, purring as he went and pressed the tip of his mouth onto her rosy lips for only a brief moment before pulling back and watching her again. She smiled running a finger down his forehead to his nose. Afterward she felt his large hand press against her soft, ample chest right over her left breast and heart.

"You'll have your kiss draculina. I promise. Just wait a little longer."

"Always." She answered as he pulled away.

"Not get dressed, you need to sleep."

"No dinner?" Grinning she asked.

"You had it. Desert too."

That made her laugh, the sound of her angelic voice caressing his sensitive ears and bringing him comfort. Closing her eyes Seras concentrated on her clothing and not only fixed the but made them better in the process. The t-shirt became v shaped and tighter hugging her curves and showing of her flawless figure while the pair of pants turned from brown to black leather tightening as well. To that she added a better looking belt, a pair of black boots on her feet a pair black lace panties just in case. When done she lifted herself up on her underarms.

"Better my master?"

"Temptation on a stick." Was all he answered while lying down behind her in a semicircle position. He too needed rest." It's making me hungry."

Seras turned to kneel next to his head as he raised it. She wickedly grinned.

"You'll just have to wait a little longer, now won't you?" The vampire simply moved his tail once in return. Yes, she was very good indeed.

"About before when I…what did I do to you? On the field…Pip said…"

"I know what he said. I did hear you when you were screaming in my ear that you loved me and I had to, and I quote, wake the hell up."

"Well I…I had to do something…." She blushed. "Jolt you…back?" It was more a question than a statement. The truth was she had no idea what she'd done.

"You connected your soul to mine and sent me a piece of it. Like I did to you four years ago when Iscariot hurt you badly and you then followed me around like a lost puppy for nearly a month. We were connected."

"I wasn't lost." Seras protested. "I liked your company."

"In short Police girl, it's almost like taking the soul of your drained victim but in reverse and much harder. It can't be done unless you know how and have a strong bond with the one you've chosen to it with." Pride filled his voice and words as he continued." And you did my Seras, not training what so ever. You completed the bond, surpassing all expectations I ever set up for you in the beginning. You're a worth Queen of the night little one, my greatest work and masterpiece."

Seras just stared at her master, her lips rewarding him with a most beautiful and sincere smile as her eyes shone with unshed tears. The words of praise she'd received meaning more than anything else.

" Can I do it again?"  
" Whenever you want." Alucard chuckled at her obvious enthusiasm. "Once you know how it's easy. You are my bride after all. "

"But I don't want to be your bride."

And yet those simple words were like a pure silver dagger in his mind and soul. What? She wasn't serious, was she? Before he even had time to react he saw her crawl up in the small space made by his body, assuming a fetal position as she rested on her right side against his body with her head on the soft fur of his neck. Gold mixed with ebony anew." I don't want to be like any of those other girls in the book in any sense of the word. I never liked them, they were swallow and weak. None of them."

"You're nothing like them my draculina." He moved closer, repositioning his head do the left side of his it pressed into her ample chest and his nose was nose just next to the upper part of her thigh. Ears down they began to gently be stroked by her fingers. "You are the _one true Draculina_ Seras. Your power outmatched theirs even while you refused to drink blood. Nothing but cheep whores unworthy of the gift they'd been offered. Only one was my fledgling, the others were made to spite me. Letting them go would have meat disgracing my name should other vampires come across them. It was the only reason I kept them. Not even food or pleasure, just wandering objects.

"I don't care who had you before as long as you're all mine from now on. Mine to hold, love, cherish, pleasure, anything you ask of me."

"We're already linked by blood Seras. Once you were free it became an option but it never happened until tonight when our blood mixed and both of us consumed it. Your consent is all I need now to consummate the bond further, carnally my wife, my mate."

"But not your _bride_." Seras whispered repositioning her left arm under his jaw so she could cuddle him as a child would its most beloved toy.

"No, not my bride my Queen."

Giving a sleepy sigh and cuddling more into his soft, welcoming fur, she said before sleep finally took over.

"I like that." Her angelic voice faded away, her entire body and aura relaxing as she sank into her daytime dead like sleep. Happy and contempt to be able to rest against the one she cared for so deeply.

A few minutes more the ancient vampire watched over her. Her beautiful face so peaceful it made his magenta colored orbs soften before they too closed for the upcoming day. The fire died out surrounding them in darkness as his tail moved over his left hip and onto the draculina's sleeping form in order to act as a blanket and shield her. Though no light could enter so deep within the cave as the new day dawned, he wanted her safe, now and always.

_To be continued..._

The next chapter may take a while so until then I'll leave you with a little from it. It will also be a long one as I plan to present some of the evens which had occurred before Mina's attack, so more about the relationship between Alucard and Seras.

_Faster than anyone could stop him, he walked up to the stage and joined his draculina. He would show them, all of them, who it was that controlled and possessed the goddess before their unworthy eyes, who she truly belonged to. Wasting no time he wrapped his right arm around her slim waist sprawling out his long, gloved fingers over the soft pale skin on the small of her back and pressing her pelvis hard against his. If she wanted to make love he would gladly provide the sweet service. Together they moved, his left arm hanging by his side as not to block the view of her body to intimately pressed against his, while her own right hand had grabbed hold of his black, partially opened, shirt and pulled his upper body closer. Liking her lips she revealed her fangs to him in a lustful sigh, her chest rubbing against his as they continued their dance. Eyes looked, both saying: _**_Mine/Yours_**_._

So evil to end it here, but if you want to know what happens next you'll just have t wait and see, won't you?

Bye, bye and don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

A knock on the door disturbed the soothing silence of the bright room with cream colored walls, a grand fireplace with a white couch before it. The emerald green curtains were pulled back revealing the windows and the light blue sky outside. The light shone in bathing everything in a gentle pale light. A woman in her late 50is sat on a chair next to a small round table with a white tablecloth and enjoyed a good cup of tea. The last night had been long, very long. As would the next one.

"Come in."

It was the captain. After closing the door he walked up to the table and took a seat on the second, empty, chair. A special silver cross with a red ruby in the middle stood in the center on the white cloth, the needle not moving but pointing straight into one single direction. Its target found, purpose fulfilled after so many years of being locked away in a box somewhere. He ancestors had thought of such a day, the day the vampire would run free in the world, and planed ahead. The simple, yet highly efficient devise was built for one and one purpose only: to find and bring him back no matter where he was.

"We leave tonight captain. Make sure everything is ready, I don't want any delays."

"Yes sir." His words may have been convincing but the expression on his face was far from it.

"If you have a problem captain I suggest you spit it out." She took another sip.

"Why does this matter so much Sir? The vampires I mean? I understand the Order's purpose even the means it uses in order to carry out its order, your orders Sir, but they're just vampires. Bloodsuckers that we usually have _put down_. The cause o…."

"Of what captain?" Integra questioned before putting her cup down, the tone of her voice rising. "As I recall it was a psychotic woman that threatened me in my own home, destroyed almost all of my troupes and two blocks in the god damn center of London doing it!"

"But they're _death_ Sir. And the Queen's men are getting impatient with this useless search and waste of time. They don't m…"

"They'll die if need be!" Her fist hit the table violently causing it to shake." They belong to Hellsing now and it's their duty to serve their Queen and country with their very lives should it be called for! The Queen…" Integra laughed."…..she knows barely enough to fill a child's book. Do you have any idea how long it took me to explain things to her? To reveal her predecessor's secret regarding this Organization? To show her _my_ vampires and not have her piss her pants? And yes they are _mine! _I watched London fall with them and helped save and rebuild it also with those bloodsuckers by my side!"  
" Sir that's n…."

"Don't interrupt me captain! Every soldier ever recruited by my family over the centuries was well a wear of the risk implied and the sacrifices that needed to be fulfilled, just as you and those men were. My great, great, grandfather brought the greatest vampire that walked this earth to its knees and bound him to his bloodline. It's been more that two and a half centuries since then and he's still tied. I may not care what sort of relationship he had with his former masters in the past but I'm his master now and I will search the ends of this retched planet to find him and bring him back! He is my servant, yes, but my friend as well. He was there when I needed him as was his little pet. And while you don't approve of this relationship, it's the only reason any of you are still alive! What? You think I couldn't just let him go whenever I wanted or that he simply couldn't have kill us all had he pleased? I could but then how would be there to clean up after your messes? Take care of things in the dark when all others piss their pants for far less?"  
" Sir…

"Do you know the girl was nothing more than one of his whims all those years ago? He killed her, in cold blood no mercy, nothing remember? I'm sure you all know the story though you're new to the service. He turned her into a bloody monster yet she never despised him for it, strange wouldn't you agree? Always doing all he asked of her except drinking blood. And now you think you have the right to complain. All my former soldiers gave their lives in battle what makes you think you're better? You know off all you predecessors, even remember Captain Bernadette don't you. He was nothing but mere mercenary but a _captain_ in my family's service so that should tell you something, _captain_.

"Yes Sir, I understand." Porter stood up while saying so and was about to walk passed his chair when the knight continued.

"He died so she might live and fight, ironically saving thus more lives than he could ever have imagined. He freely offered his blood to the bloodsucker, as you so elegantly put it, made her stronger and more monstrous than she ever had been. A starved vampire fed properly after a long time and mad with rage is something mo man has witness and lived to tell of. It's most likely that more than London's current population owe their live to that monster, his pet and my organization! All soldiers have some sort of cod of honor Porter, why not monsters? Hadn't they, it's more likely more vampires would have been made by now and we wouldn't be having this useless conversation. So I suggest you and your men consider this before we move on. I don't need a bunch of cowards as soldiers." Her icy blue eyes intently focused on him turned away and back down towards the cup resting peacefully on the table cloth. She took a deep breath to calm herself before picking it up and drinking.

"Dismissed!"

"Understood Sir." With those words the captain left the room leaving the proud knight alone to restart enjoying her nice, hot cup of tea. She was running out of time and there was still no trace of them.

{Bloody cowards pissing their pants at the slightest sight of fear.}She though for a moment while lighting a cigar. {Typical.}

Whenever there was a problem Alucard could always find some sort of way to make things more complicated than they already were. And when he did, he made sure do it in stile. His fledgling, well partner in crimes is better, was the best example for it. A girl so out of place, yet fitting in perfectly within her _dysfunctional_ family. A vampire in her right yet with a much too human heart. The one thing even the great Count couldn't corrupt and change. And it was for that very reason she respected her. Strong and most fateful. Even in the monsters absence, with nothing to tie her down she had remained a loyal soldier. Thinking back, the very words the girl had said the night she'd been asked why revealed it all…. 'It's_ what master would have wanted.'..._betrayed her emotions, devotion to the notorious walker of the night and bringer of swift death. And when he'd finally returned there had been no one happier than her, their whole relationship changing from that point on. Why did it always have to be like this? Always some world destroying incident that somehow made everything better in the very end.

A small smile appeared on Integra's lips as the night she saw, for the first time in her life, the vampire act like a proper…._human _in love_._

While taking a stroll through her large garden she'd accidentally come across the two. They were standing face to face next to her rose bushes, Alucard's right hand gently caressing her left cheek. The look in his usual bloodlust filled orbs something she'd never thought to witness. It was gentle, loving, kind and full of longing. The golden haired girl just smiling sweetly in return, a soft blush staining her otherwise pale skin. Not wanting to disturb the moment Integra simple turned back as quite as possible just as the vampire offered_ his_ most precious darculina a beautiful crimson rose. Nothing happened after that night for some time. That is to say, until on fateful mission several weeks later. Exhaling to release the smoke held within her lungs, she would never forget that night.

Flashback

"Nervous_ Police girl?" Alucard asked his draculina while grinning his Cheshire cat grin. "There are a lot of hungry men out there, waiting, and all going to watch over you." _

_The mission was simple, get in, get the necessary information and get out. The patrons had arranged for a special show to real in the humans, well food is more like it, but who's to tell really? They all would be dead by the time the sun rose from its slumber. Exotic dancers, all of which had to seduce and enchanted _the unsuspecting fools. _Make them stay for dinner._

"Don't_ worry master. I won't let them get you." Her soft angelic voice replied back grinning just as he was." Just watch me, it's not a problem is it?" _

_Her words, she was up to something alright. But what?_

_Latter that evening, after finishing his part of the deal, the master vampire got his answer. The moment he saw her on stage dressed to kill. Nothing but crimson red covered her flawless pale skin as she danced of stage. Her performance unlike anything he'd seen. He and the rest of the men stinting at their tables before the stage. All other dancers nothing but dieing stars compared to the brightly shining sun that she was. Her moves so perfect and mesmerizing he could not look away even if he'd wanted. So he stopped in his tracks next to a stone column about three tables away and simply looked, enjoyed the show. His frame tall and proud, all dresses in black with his hair long and framing his face while covering the right part of it. The orange glasses were on the verge of falling off his nose, the piercing magenta colored eyes following each and every move with great interest and desire. The outfit Seras wore did very little to hide her figure, yet the red veil used as an accessory made the whole image more mysterious. A strapless bra with golden thread decorating it an intricate pattern covered her ample chest while a long skirt like mass of thin red fabric in three different lengths covered her lower body. It hugged her hips several inches below her bellybutton thus exposing her entire flat abdomen to his hungry gaze. Both outer sides of her long, luscious legs popping out from under it from time to time in the rhythm of her moves and music. Her feet, arms and shoulders were bare. A red chocker hid the two bite marks on her slender throat and a golden chain was wrapped around her head. Her lips a crimson red, golden glitter over her eyelids. A most beautiful creature._

_Twirling on stage, the veil she held in her raised arms behind her back moved parallel to the floor for a few seconds before hugging her body as she lowered herself down on her knees and arched her back backwards looking like a bridge over water. As her arms went from her back to her front then over herself as she assumed this position, the thin piece of fabric flying above her until it reached her nose. Crimson eyes closed and lips parted she waited for the right moment to move away from its path and get back up. It was like time seemed to stop, go slower as all he could do was watch. Her muscles flexed and relaxed due to her movements and were easily seen doing so cause of so much exposed skin._

_Seras then began to sensually and slowly sway her hips for side to side and move her body as though she were making love there and then, on the stage and in front of everyone. Right hand caressing and descending down her body, from her chest to her right hip as the other threw the veil in the air letting it fall behind her but catching it just before it came to touch the ground. And then she twirled again while leaning her upper body back. Stopping seconds later, she held the fabric before her, arms raised above her head so the material would come to be just over her nose without shielding her eyes from sight. In fact it made them look even more sensual than before as they met each others gaze. Crimson upon crimson, both burning with lust and desire. Hips still swaying, Alucard could she her begin to grin underneath the veil. Every damn second of watching her, every step she took performing her flawless mystic dance added up to one single, most important thing: _**_Watch me, it's all for you._**

_And it truly was. Her body acted on its own realizing pheromones, making all the men in the room lust for her uncontrollably. None of them moved a single inch, spoke, drank or finished smoking their cigars. The once innocent girl had turned feral just like her master. Swallowing, remembering to breath was hard enough. Closing his ancient orbs for the briefest of seconds to calm himself, Alucard's limit and self control was on the verge of breaking. A low growl escaped his lips as his eyes flashed a dangerous red. The desire started building, his fangs extending and growing eager for a bite, a taste of her forbidden skin. They grew cause of the need for her but also the rage of other men watching and lusting over what was rightfully his. Such insignificant maggots had no right to witness such perfection. And so, he took her silent invitation. Faster than anyone could stop him, he walked up to the stage and joined his draculina. He would show them, all of them, who it was that controlled and possessed the goddess before their unworthy eyes, who she truly belonged to. Wasting no time he wrapped his right arm around her slim waist sprawling out his long, gloved fingers over the soft pale skin on the small of her back and pressing her pelvis hard against his. If she wanted to make love he would gladly provide the sweet service. Together they moved, his left arm hanging by his side as not to block the view of her body to intimately pressed against his, while her own right hand had grabbed hold of his black, partially opened, shirt and pulled his upper body closer. Liking her lips she revealed her fangs to him in a lustful sigh, her chest rubbing against his as they continued their dance. Eyes looked, both saying: _**_Mine/Yours_**_._

_The sensual rhythm shared soon had all other creatures in the room panting and exhausted some even loosing consciousness from the pleasure that overwhelmed them. All vampires had that sort of effect on human as it came in handy when hunting for prey, seducing them so they would perform every possible desire they had. But other thing had to been, was in fact, watching vampires who completely lusting for another. It was like a whole new story. Pure hell on earth, knowing, seeing, feeling and craving, lusting for it with every fiber of ones being but knowing you could never, ever touch. The pheromones released, the erotic movement, sighs, moans and bodies arching and rubbing against each other were more than any mortal could stand for. It could force anyone back to their primal instincts and beyond mere paradise. _

_As the music ended Alucard tore off the choker from her throat and bit down hard on his previous mark. The taste of sweet, untainted virgin blood on his tongue made him release a powerful moan and her to bare her throat out even more. All lights in the club faded. With in the vampires leaving nothing in their place but the red veil on the stage floor._

Flashback end

Of course Integra had sent backup just in case. After all one spy isn't as good as two or more. The information needed she got, but with it a highly aroused group of soldiers as well who then need several day off to get off and cool off.

{You'd damn well be there Alucard! You and the girl.}

Turning her gaze from the window she moved it on the silver cross while putting out the remainder of her cigar and taking on last sip of tee. She would find them, no question about that. Probably shoot Alucard at least once, if not more, in the head with a silver bullet for causing this mess but she would find them. The vampires and the family sworn to destroy and wipe all of them out. A dysfunctional one yet her family indeed. All that remained of the original and rightful cast of her Organization. Had the Angel of death been there too, it would have made aging much easier and running thinks more smoothly. But alas, the undead creatures of the night were all she had left.

And speaking of the vampires, the odd couple was currently on top of one of a high hill enjoying the view. For more than three hours they had ran through the forest, the beautiful old trees passing them in seconds though none of them actually moved. They were heading towards a place Alucard knew all too well, the place he'd been captured for the very first time. A seal resided there, one that would either help him or curse him even more.

"Done Police girl? We have to go."

"Just a minute master, it's not like it's going to move or anything. I just want to enjoy this for a moment. It's so beautiful and I never get out much despite being more than five decades old."

The light of the moon caressed her body as she stood close to the edge. The night sky was lit by thousands of stars all visible as there was no more smoke or pollution to cover it up, no more fog or lights to hide them away. It was the sky any normal mortal could see, but to a vampire it was like a gateway to the universe itself. The more Seras concentrated, the more secrets she discovered. And although she'd seen it before, she just couldn't help herself. The opportunity was far too good to pass up. Beyond the mere stars, the planets closest to their own, right into the darkness and silence of the galaxy. A sight any scientist would gladly sell their soul for just a moment of seeing what she could every time she looked up.

The landscape under the horizon stretched for miles, lush forests as far as the eye could see and more mountains in the distance.

Alucard stood next to his draculina, this time on his hind legs only just like in the past. His frame taller now than when on all fours, the midnight black fur swaying in the gentle breeze along with her own golden locks. The top of the girl's head barely reaching the middle of his chest.

"I've never had much time to bask in the moment if you will, so it's kind of a first for me."

The vampire chuckled. "Seems you have a lot of _firsts_ with me draculina."

"Yes, not to mention wandering naked through the forest." The reply was as sarcastic as possible.

"Half naked my dear. But I'd gladly change that should it not please you little one."

She simply smiled in return. "And when I'll say _you wish_ you'll…."

"Tease you more? Yes, I think I will. You're fun to toy with."

"Happy to please you master."

"You've pleased me for years now my dear. As I said my greatest work ever."

Alucard closed the distance between them by taking the remaining steps towards her. There was soothing silence for a moment until he continued." I'll take you _home_ one day Seras. Show you true beauty hidden amongst the safety of the clouds and the strength of the mountains. I'll take you where you belong and show you everything."

"Is it like this?"

"No." He turned to her completely, crimson eyes full of passion as he remembered his beloved homeland." There's nothing like it little one. I couldn't properly describe it as it's something I fell you need to see on your own to understand. The sounds, the smell and sight. The wild untamed wind and untouched forest reaching towards the sky and descending back down to earth afterwards. Stars brighter than anywhere else in the world, still waiting to be locked at and admired for their simple nature yet such elegant form. The moon so close you could almost touch it from a distance. And in winter Police girl, nothing is more beautiful. All covered in white with no more distance between heaven and earth."

The softness of the ancient ones tone had Seras staring in wonder as he described his home to her. It felt like listening to a fairytale, a story you never wanted to end but experience for yourself. She herd, felt each spoken word as it rolled off his tongue caressing her ears. Not once before had she herd him talk about it. Books had told her of his past, journals and experiment reports hidden deep within the large library Integra's family had created over the years, but nothing came close to what he was describing. She wanted to see. Him to take her there. Minutes later Alucard finished his tale addressing her but she failed to answer back. Her eyes were focused on his while her mind was busy picturing him there, picturing them there together under the light of the beautiful moon and on top of the world between heaven and earth. No space between their bodies and nothing covering them.

The whole image caused her body to react in seconds after it was conjured up, blood rushing faster within her veins though no beat left her heart, skin glowing slightly in a shade different than simple marble and crimson orbs darkening just a little.

Taking a step back Alucard playfully said, voice deep and sensual.  
" Seeing something you like Police girl?"

The self induced trance she'd put herself under vanished. Her cheeks immediately blushing as her head turned to the side and away from him.

"O I was just….well looking…"  
"At?" O how he loved to tease. Were he human the Cheshire cat grin would have been long present.

"You….thinking…."

His right hand went to cup her left cheek then turn her head back.

"Is there something about me? Something you want, thought of perhaps?" The tone and crimson eyes staring down upon her had her breathing increase and her chest respond as it began to move. Shivers went down her spine.

"Is there?" Alucard repeated pulling her fully against his larger frame as his other arm went around her waist, black fur over pale flesh as the black t-shirt was pushed up in the process. Once more he held her close just like the night at the spring. Only difference being she was now dressed in something more than slow dripping beads of water. The intimate contact immediately made her body arch, friction and heat growing more. Seras's own hands that had been pressed against his ribs, were now tightly gripping at the black fur. She sighed.

"Don't…." she whispered, sight turning hazy.

"Don't what sotia mea?" Alucard leaned his head down, cold nose touching her heated right cheek." I'm barely touching you."

The sensually whispered words caressed her ears just before a wave of pleasure surged through her, fire building up and causing her to cry out.

"Ahh…don't t…." She could barely say anything due to her erratic breathing."….don't tease me like…this…ahh…." A second wave came as the master liked her cheek playfully and then moved in to nuzzle the side of her throat.

"Were I teasing you'd most likely be chained up in my bed lying helplessly and screaming as I had my way with you. I have five hundred years of experience just waiting for you little one. Thousands of ways of bringing you the most blissful of pleasure and making you cry out my name for all to hear as ecstasy fills you again and again and again."

"Master…." The blush staining her face was so intense, the rush of adrenalin high enough to cause her skin to start being covered in a very thin lair of crimson sweat. Her words no longer sounding normal, just a mess of sighs and moans. Arms now limb around her sides and legs trembling from the intensity of it all, barely still capable of supporting her weight. The clothes she wore felt like torture, a torture already too much bare. She was this close to ripping them off herself, of reaching her peak.

"Underneath the moonlight as you dream, except I'm seducing you instead of the other way round. And remember little one…." His grip on her tightened as he tilted her head back a few cm more. There was so much pleasure written all over her lovely face that he had to push back the urge to simply have his way with her then and there, that damned form be damned to hell and back. Rosy lips parted showing off her excitement in the form of her elongated pearl white fangs, eyes full of emotion and unshed tears. "…I'm still not touching you. Can you imagine how it would be if I did?"

"I…ahh….I…."

"Do you want your **_kiss_** my Seras? There is a way now that our souls are linked in blood but it will cost you quite a bit."

"Anything." Seras half panted half moaned while pushing her left hand to move and pull at his black hair." Anything you want my master."

"For a kiss?" Alucard asked wanting to be certain. Her powers would be severely drained.  
"I'd…I'd give you my soul, my life….." Crimson ran down, eyes frantically searching for something in his."….every day for all eternity for one single kiss…"

The vampire's head moved up, his hair brushing against her skin, and positioned itself so his face was over hers. Inches separating them. Seras watched her lover's eyes glow before turning completely black. No pupil or iris remained just pure darkness. Darkness and her reflection starring back.  
" Close your eyes and say my name draculina, my real name."

Though those words were barely registered by her hazy mind, the deep and sensual tone oh the voice were all it took. She felt it coming, ecstasy. There was no turning back. And so she said it. Called his name, a whisper of pleasure.

"Vlad…"

Before she knew it darkness engulfed her, the scream being muffled up by something very soft, warm and wet. The moan couldn't be helped as her lips moved against the softness and were meshed by the intensity of the kiss, and surprisingly, another pair of lips. Them and _his_ blood. The metallic taste hitting her hard and fast, the rich, raw power flowing down her throat with every moan, every second that passed and the lust grew. Both fighting for dominance, for passion as they continued to crush their lips together over and over again. The scent and taste of her own blood soon joined in as her lips and tongue were being cut by sharp teeth. A kiss between vampires was always a dangerous practice, blood spilling out from even the simplest of kisses if not paid attention. This, however, was kind of an F-5 tornado destroying all in its path. Pure instinct took over. No space remained between their bodies, the feel of skin upon skin not going unnoticed. The hand resting on the small of her back until moments ago moved over her right hip and then down her thigh, squeezing the flesh as it went. The feel of fur gone, the one of pure flesh coming forth. Another powerful moan escaped her lips as he pulled closer and grind his pelvis into hers. The action caused the kiss to break, a sigh not hers to cares her sensitive ears and a trickle of crimson to spread out between their mouths. The very next second her crimson orbs opened, the sight before them something she didn't expect to see. There he stood, her one and only master, in all his immortal glory and surrounded by a red glow as his long ebony hair moved around him like being pushed by a strong wind. Fangs extended, skin no longer covered by fur but soft and warm to the touch. Darkness surrounding them, the glow extending towards her as she studied the masterpiece before her. There were no words exchanged as no words were needed. Alucard pulled her into another soul scorching kiss while enjoying the pleasure and satisfaction written all over her angelic face as she only closed her eyes in the very last second, lips parting and eagerly awaiting his. Unlike the first one, the second was softer, more gentle and sweet as the girl's hand moved up the vampire's chest to his throat then face. It quickly ended though as the darkens retreated and a surge of power hit her. Draining her.

The scream announced her pleasure to the heavens above. She was, in one swift moment, back on the hill. Her master holding her in his strong arms as her legs had finally given out. On her knees with her body limp and leaned back as it was supported by the muscular arm covered in black fur. His other hand still rested on her cheek stroking it gently as his fiery orbs returned to normal and the haziness left her own. The wind blew around them once again, moving her slightly damp golden hair as her body began to relax. The clothes sticking to her even more than before.

"Vald?" Seras asked whispering. She felt almost completely drained and exhausted. Alucard quickly licked the blood still flowing down her face while whimpering like a little puppy for attention from its mistress.

"Did I please you my draculina. Are you satisfied?"

"Yes." Seras answered taking a deep breath. A weak smile appeared, her beauty mesmerizing him once more." Thank you master….."

"Vlad my Queen. When we're alone I want you to call my name, my real one. I want to hear it leave that lovely mouth of yours. You're the only one I'll ever show this side of me to and therefore the only one I'll allow to say my birth name. Do you understand?"

"I do my love."

Moving, though it was rather hard to do to her weakened state, Seras pushed herself up with his help. She sat on the cold stone, knees bent and apart from each other so she could hold her arms between them, hands touching the hard surface. Head held down as she took a moment to compose herself.

"What did you do?" Asking she looked up at him.

"In a word my Seras, I reached your soul and made love to it." Time stopped for a moment.

"Wha…you c…..you can do that?" Amazement filled her words and voice." Make love…to me spi…."

"Spiritly? Yes. You are my mate and as such I can bind my spirit to yours anytime, anywhere and anyway I see fit."

Shivers went down the draculina's spine as her right hand moved over her heart.

"Oh…" She still felt the fire, the power connecting them from one soul to another. And the closer he was the stronger the sensation.

"Your strength will come back once your body adjusts, it won't take long. You'll be able to control it better with time."

"So….we made _love?"_ She asked, a sparkle of happiness within her crimson orbs.

"Why ask when you already know the answer?"

For several moments they simply stared at each other before Alucard laid down right next to her knees as an invitation for her to take and get on.  
" Vino sotia mea. Trebuie să mergem mai departe." (Come my wife. We must keep going.) He said in his native tongue. It was instinctively and done without actually registering it until all the words left his mouth. Afterwards he quite expected her to ask what it had meant but instead simply heard.

"Vin domnul meu."(I'm coming my Lord.) Her accent sounded a bit strange but it was his native tongue none the less. The one from his _home._ Curiously he watched her, and then asked.  
" Ingelegi ce spun? Ce spui?"(You understand what I'm saying? What you're saying?)

"De ce să nu inteleg? Trebuie să mergem, să ne grăbim." (Why wouldn't I understand. We have to go, hurry.)

"Imi vorbesti limba."(You speak in my tongue.)

" Am invatat cât ai fost plecat. Imi place." (I learned while you were away. I like it.) Seras smiled sweetly closing her eyes for the briefest of seconds.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Both his eyes and voice softened. It had been so long since having a conversation in his native tongue.

"You never asked. It's my secret."

With those words she got on his back. Hands gripping the fur between his shoulder blades and legs tightly hugging his waist. She not only heard, but also felt the vibration of his chest as he got up emitting a low growl.

"Just hold on wife." He chuckled.

Alucard turned around retracing some of the steps they'd previously take while climbing up before moving on along the rough edges and speeding up once he passed them. Running like the wind through the old trees the destination was set in his mind.

They were slowly approaching a large ravine when the earth suddenly began to shake under their feet. A large explosion like sound reached them seconds later, fire and smoke rising in the distance towards the heavens. But I wasn't something simple; it was like the whole side of the far tip of the mountain moved if only for a mere moment. The shaking increased causing the old, unstable ground near the ravine's edge to move even more and even actually crack. And they could see it, the rocks and dust falling in the distance.

"Master!"

"Hold on! Wrap your arms around me and hold on!"

She did. Leaning her upper body against him, arms going around his muscular throat and legs tightening their grip more. Alucard's frame tensed as instinct rose within him to protect his mate and his own life. He ran towards the edge as fast as he could, the ground cracking under his extended claws and a huge piece of stone eventually gave way, breaking apart from the rest as he jumped. Front paws touching the very edge only to be replaced seconds later by his hind ones. The strong muscles held beneath his coat propelling him forward in a most elegant jump over the gorge as his body leaned forward. With a loud thud he hit the steep, high cliff on the other side, both front and back claws deeply imbedded within the hard structure. Making his way up was rather difficult due to the small pebbles that kept slipping from under his paws with almost every step he took. The added shaking did nothing more than make things worse.

"I can faze us!"

"No! You're saving your st…."

A part of the piece of rock under him broke apart making him lose his grip and slip. A moment was all it took. They fell. Seras screamed. Yet the vampire managed to grab hold again more than a meter lower. His claws scratched at the stone leaving deep marks as his body slipped over it before finally stopping.

"Hold on!"

Pulling at his midnight black fur over his neck and pushing with her feet against his thighs, Seras pulled herself up from her hanging position. The friction caused by her movement made him growl, eyes glow and jaws to clamp shut.

"Master…."

"Hold….on….."

Alucard said between growls while gathering his strength and jumping up past the ruined section of stone. He continued this strategy, each time digging his claws deeper within the stone to maintain his position and not fall again. The shaking and the tremor began to fade and eventually stop just before he reached the top. After his final jump he continued by climbing until he reached the edge. Talons going deep as he pulled both of them up and back on stable ground. And just before Seras had a change to lift herself up from her lying position on his back, Alucard shook his body several times much like a normal dog would when wet or dusty in order to remove the unwanted element. A small cloud of dust gathered around them afterwards.

" Hey." Seras pouted sounding upset." You could have waited, you know?"

Getting down she ruffled her own hair with one hand, her clothes with the other. The second smaller dust cloud made her sneeze several times and him to simply stare at her. It was funny. Still, taking pity on his mate, Alucard waged his tail several times in front of her to clear up the dust.  
" Thanks." Seras rubbed her right eye one last time." I still think you could have waited and let me spirit us master. It would have saved time an…."  
"And cost you energy you don't have to spare. It's done and over so stop complaining and be a good girl and come along. We're almost there and I feel her here. She's close, very close."

"Who?"

_**To be continued**_...

Please review and till next time. Bye, bye.

Preview:

_"But you stopped! With me you stopped so why can't you again?"_  
_" I almost destroyed you! Mind torture is just as bad as physical one. You gave what you promised me away and I couldn't stand it, couldn't accept a betrayal so deep from the first creature I've ever wanted again since that dreadful night. I trusted Mina with my life Seras. I did love her but in the end it wasn't enough. She betrayed me in the most horrible way a person can be betrayed. I'm bloodthirsty, monstrous, a monster straight out of hell who seeks blood shed, torture, lust and desire to kill and maim , yet still, still I loved her. I would have changed for her."_

_Seras's face saddened considerably at hearing those words. Had he really loved so deeply? Would he have really done it? Change? And now? Would he do it.…for her should it ever be called for? Should she ask? Did his feelings go so deep, deeper than for Mina?_

_"Seras I need you t…."_  
_"Would you change for me?" Her angelic voice interrupted him, a hit of sadness within it._

_"I could never feel the same for you as did her Seras. You need to understand that. And change? I couldn't even if I wanted to. You've never needed me to in the first place, still don't."_

_"But if I wanted?"_

_"Seras…." Alucard stated before pressing a bit more into her, fiery eyes closing. "You sill feel the connection, me inside of you?"_

_"Yes b….." A small surge coursed through her body. His word's….._**_I'll show you_**_…..before it all went black._


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back!

In this chapter we'll be exploring several things from Alucard's past, this will make understanding what will further happen in the story better. Some of the scenes, in this chapter as well as the following ones, are taken directly from the Ovas or the Manga as I wanted certain elements of his past to be as accurate as possible. Should you not know which ones, I'll happily tell you.

Secondly, I'd like too thank you all for the reviews so far, I'm happy you like it.

**Chapter 8**

" _And cost you energy you don't have to spare. It's done and over so stop complaining and be a good girl and come along. We're almost there and I feel her here. She's close, very close."_

" _Who?"_

" Our master, she's coming to a death that may have already take her. If not, it will be a death by my hands." Alucard said while turning his head towards the rising smoke in the distance.

" What? Why I…don't….."

" I can smell them, the blood. It's calling me, been calling all this time and tormenting me. I'm not going to be able to stop myself as soon as the scent of her virgin blood hits me. I'm going to kill her."

" You can't kill her!" Seras said while gripping his large head between her hands and turning it back towards her. " I cant' let yo…."

" I expect you not to!" He screamed, eyes flashing for a mere moment." Fight me if you must but keep me away from her! I can barely hold myself back as it is draculina. I will kill her just like I tried to do with you and believe me when I say I was never more filled with hatred and desire to destroy you the night I threatened to rip out your heart. Calling my name was the only thing that spared you and brought me back to my senses. It won't work the same for Integra, I highly doubt it."

" I don't understand. I…"

" Because the spell's releasing the monster within me. He part of my soul I locked away deep within my mind. The anger, hatred, rage, lust for revenge for all who've wronged me. What happened after my capture, Hellsing's lust for my blood and power, made me lose my sanity. Integra's the last of her line and I've imagined their deaths in hundreds of ways, each more horrifying than the last. There will be no mercy as she's the very last symbol of those retched bastards. Don't you understand Seras? It doesn't mater what kind of maser she's been to me because the blood she caries within her veins is tainted with her family's sins against me. It's already doomed her. I will destroy her. Rip her apart and make her bleed and scream, torture her as they have tortured me, make her beg for death but never give it to her! Tortur…."

" Stop it!" The draculina tightly held onto him pulling his head into her chest so his forehead rested against it while his mouth reached the upper portion of her right thigh. Her left cheek rested in the space between his ears." Please….please don't…"

" She's already been sentenced to death."

" No! We're not going then. I'm not letting you near her!"

" Enough!" Alucard roared. "The seal of that place, the place I was captured, may be the only thing good enough to stop me. I must get there Seras if not…"

" But you stopped! With me you stopped so why can't you again?"  
" I almost destroyed you! Mind torture is just as bad as physical one. You gave what you promised me away and I couldn't stand it, couldn't accept a betrayal so deep from the first creature I've ever wanted again since that dreadful night. I trusted Mina with my life Seras. I did love her but in the end it wasn't enough. She betrayed me in the most horrible way a person can be betrayed. I'm bloodthirsty, monstrous, a monster straight out of hell who seeks blood shed, torture, lust and desire to kill and maim yet still, still I loved her. I would have changed for her."

Seras's face saddened considerably at hearing those words. Had he really loved so deeply? Would he have really done it? change? And now? Would he do it…for her…should it be called for? Should she ask? Did his feelings go so deep, deeper than for Mina?

" Seras I need you to please…."  
" Would you change for me?" Her angelic voice interrupted him, a hit of sadness within it.

" I could never feel the same for you as did her Seras. You need to understand that. And change? I couldn't even if I wanted to. You've never needed me to in the first place, still don't."

" But if I wanted?"

" Seras…." Alucard stated before pressing a bit more into her, fiery eyes closing. "You sill feel the connection, me inside of you?"

" Yes b….." A small surge coursed through her body. His word's….._**I'll show you**_…..before it all went black.

_Flashback_

_Total darkness was the only visible thing…..then a voice….a deep rough voice barely audible at first until it got louder._

" _All flesh is grass….is the flower of the field…the grass withered, the flower fadeth. With the word of our good bindeth forever….."_

_An image appeared, a figure coming out of the darkness and a body laying on the ground as a wooden stake was pushed through its chest drawing out his blood. Crimson gushed out of the fresh wound and the man's mouth just before his magenta colored eyes opened to the sight of a man covered in black._

" _Have I been bested, Sir?" The vampire asked whispering. The deep voice replied back._

" _Yes you are bested. This is not a nightmare you will be waking from. Your castles are plundered, your dominions in ruin, your servants destroyed. And the girl has fled this place forevermore." His icy blue eyes were intently focused on the creature before him….." She will never be yours Count!"…..before his fist came down crashing upon the stake driving it even further into his chest. Alucard's body arched backwards, a scream of pain leaving his lips. He never did hit the ground though as the older man grabbed him by the collar of his black coat and pulled him back so he would face him." You have been judged and found wanting vampire King. You have nothing, you are nothing. Nothing!"_

_Alucard's eyes watched the man after being grabbed for only moments more until they closed._

_The older gentleman then let his body fall before turning around. He was not finished, there was more to be done should his plan succeed. Yet as he turned another figure stepped towards him, a woman with a deep emerald colored dress and ebony hair flowing around her back. It framed her face and eyes, the orbs that once had been crimson were now slowly returning back to their original azure color. _

" _You? What are you doing here Mina?"_

" _To fulfill. I came to fulfill my own task." She said while walking up to him. Her right arm moved towards him._

" _You have b…." His words were cut short as her palm covered his face, glowing once._

" _My own desire. I've held my part of the deal now it's your turn. You will give me what I want before it's too late. You will, have me conceive Abraham." She seductively whispered into his left ear while pulling her hand away. There was nothing left within his eyes, just a blankness. Lifeless as his conscious mind fell asleep." Now, you will now. Give me my child."_

_The words leading him on, Abraham complied though he would never know why or of what he'd just done. On the bloody ground, there and then, her desire was fulfilled. The child conceived. _

_Alucard's body was wracked with pain after the stake hit him again and he was pushed to the ground. Silence fell around him until another voice was heard. The girl, Mina. She was there, he could feel her presents by the fading link still shared. His magenta eyes opened, only barely, as to see her lovely face at least once more, just once. The sight he saw though, was worse than the physical pain endured. Not that…not with him….not…_

_Her cries of pleasure reached him next as he continued to watch. The sweet voice eventually surging towards the heavens, her desire fulfilled at last. Their eyes met not moments later, crimson to azure blue as the red had finally faded. Mina began to laugh, slow at first until it got much louder. Pushing Abraham off and resetting her dress she went to him and kneeled next to his blood body. _

" _Why?..." Was Alucard's only question. His spirit, heart, more broken and ripped to shreds by her actions than the stake within them. _

" _Power. Galyant." Was her only reply before her own smaller fist came crushing down on the wooded object sealing his fate. Sealing his heart…_

_The image then fade once again, slowly it was being replaced by another. A darkened cell, cold stone formed its walls, floor and ceiling. Blood marred the ground around a tied up man. Bound by silver chains, shackles around his wrists, ankles and throat with the blessed metal burning at his flesh. They had left burns, still deep and not healing due to the prolonged contact. All that remained off his clothes were his charcoal pans and his ripped stained cotton shirt. The front was partially opened, the back ripped and cut as was his back because of all the whipping. Slowly dripping blood the only testimony for their freshness. They joined the many more that had came before. His head was held down, entire body leaving its weight to be supported by the chains while his wet ebony hair covered his face and back. Beads of water dripped from the silky, now messy, strands both onto the ground as well as loosing themselves into the fabric of his shirt and skin. The water, holly water, added more to the sting of the whipping, more to the pain. Next to him a table full of different instruments, all made of silver of course and stained with dried crimson. _

_The sound of a heavy door opening split the silence, the metal pulling back as to reveal a female figure. Hair tied up in a bun, a purple dress covering her frame and a round, prominent belly impossible to go unnoticed. A small goblet was in her right hand, its content a rich crimson. _

" _It's been more than a month. Sure you don't want to eat?" She asked while moving the goblet towards his face then from side to side. The scent had long reached him, before she even got to the door. Yet he didn't move a muscle. Nothing. Just kept quite and stood there." Come now Vlad it's fresh. Even virgin as you like it s…."_

" _Get away from me!" The vampire screamed while pushing his forehead into her hand and thus spilling the contents on the stone floor. It landed with a thud and a splash. Pure rage filled his fiery eyes, more dead than alive. It marred his features as he savagely pulled at the chains like so many times before. They held strong, the stone wall as well._

" _You shouldn't scream in front of the baby. It's rude."_

" _To _**_hell_**_ with _**_your child_**_!" He pulled again dust escaping the stone." I'd rather starve than do anything for it or you! You will not say my name again!"_

" _I'll say it all I want Vlad!" She emphasized it." I'm still your wife."_

" _You are _**_nothing_**_ to me!"_

" _But of course I am. You promised to take care of me, protect me, pleasure me and fulfill all my whishes. Well you did." Her right hand went to trace the swollen abdomen." I needed some of your blood and Abraham's seed. My baby's growing."_

" _Get out!" Alucard screamed once more, his powers being forced back by the sheer hatred he felt despite his weakened condition. He'd not fed in so long. "Leave!"_

_A small knife punctured his ribcage before he got to say anymore. Just under his seventh rib drawing crimson out that then began to collect into a little bottle. The woman's head was now right next to his right ear. _

" _You don' mind, do you? But I need a bit more just in case. And threat not, you'll see it grow as you helped make it. I'll make sure of that." The blade went deeper, twisting into his flesh and causing a muffled cry to escape him as he held it in. "I've never really wanted love, not yours or anyone else's. Just power and you had so much. Sacrifices must me made in the name of power, nothing is free you should know best. And you? Your love? Was it really love or simple lust for someone you found interesting enough not to kill after deceiving you. You saw me human but still refused to kill me and simply took me there and then. You wanted power over me but I wanted much more." _

_Pulling fully away from him she took the blade with her but not before kissing him on the mouth. A kiss, yet more of an enslavement-sentence than anything else._

" _I suggest you comply, _**_his_**_ next visit won't be so _**_nice_**_. Especially since you brought me here, for my blood."_

_After that she screamed, as loud as she could. The gesture never more simple yet quite effective as the men quickly rushed it. With them his continued torment and humiliation._

_Flashback end_

A second surge brought her back, body trembling as crimson tears ran down her cheeks loosing themselves into the mass of ebony hair. She sighed, grip tightening around his lower jaw.

" I could not feel the same. You are not the same. Mina sold herself while you did not. Sold me over and over for desired power."

"Bu she's still your wife…." Sadness filled her soft voice.

"The ritual between us was nev…."

"Don't lie to me." Her face pressed into his forehead while her right arm moved up to grab his left ear. A small pause followed till the vampire replied back. One word was enough.

"Yes. Mina's sti…"

"Do you fell me? Inside of you?" Seras interrupted pulling him even closer while moving her right hand over his left ear at the same time.

"Yes." Alucard said much like she had, crimson eyes closing for a second.

"I should have given you that night. Let you make love to me."

"You were afraid, shaking." His voice a gentle, soothing whisper.

"I should have j…."

"No!" His tone hardened." I wanted your pleasure not your pain. It would ha…."

"It would have hurt left less then what I did. I wanted, want you so much. I want you touch me. You can't be _mine_ if you're _still_ hers."

"She's not mine. Sh…." He was stopped as he felt her mouth clamp down on the ear she'd been holding. It wasn't for pain, but comfort as she then slowly placed butterfly kisses upon it.

"I sold you my soul for a mere kiss but I'd give you my happiness for less. If you can't be my husband I'd gladly be your whore than not have you at ll. I don't want to be alone this night or any other from now on."

"Seras…._"_

"I love you…."

"Love is fading Seras I told you. Vampires don't love, trust me I know. Don't feel so much for me."

"Then call it something else for I'll always feel it. I'll always be fateful, always yours. Why can't you see?"

"Because I fear you little one." He confessed. "I fear this. I fear what you do to me. I can never give you what you're giving me so easily. I've learned not to."

"I don't want much."

"I know. You **are** my **wife** Seras. My soul is yours, never has been hers. It's just a title not….what I feel."

"What do you feel?" She urged him on.

"You know."

"Tell me. Please."

"Seras…."

"Please. I won't ask for more."

"Why not? When you may have all you wish. Why do you always offer so much but crave so little in return?"

"I've learned no to. Grant my wish. Tell me."

A moment of silence fell between them until the ancient vampire finally spoke, offering her the long awaited answer.

"Love isn't enough, never will be. You've done this to me, something I can't describe. Seras…..I do love you but it's not enough. You deserve more. More than a monster can offer and more for the sacrifices you've done for me. I hear you, fell you each minute of every day and night. You're constantly with me as your voice never leaves me. I want, I will make you mine but I'll always be yours first before you're mine. You can never be my whore for you're already my Queen. It can't be both and I forbid you to call yourself that ever again. My beautiful draculina I'd gladly kneel before you and offer you my life, my everything, to merely bask in your presents. I want, now, nothing more than to simply kiss you and hold you like a proper husband should his treasured wife. I want eternity but I want it with you, only you."

Pulling his head from her grasp his mouth moved up her left cheek, tongue taking the spilled blood away. Their eyes then met, passion and _love_ in both of them.

" Thank you." Seras whispered kissing him just over his cold nose. She couldn't feel more content than in that moment there.

" Don't cry my beautiful one."

" I'm happy."

" Then remember this feeling for the future. It may or may not turn out in our favor. You're the only link I have left to my sanity so I need you more than ever. May need you to stop me, hold me back, and fight if you must. I need you to understand I won't be myself, maybe completely lost."

" I understand."

" Even hurt and kill you."

" I know."

Licking her again he affectionately nuzzled the left side of her throat.

" As long as our souls are linked draculina I won't leave you. Not again. I promise so please promise me. Promise you'll fight and keep me away. Kill me if you must. Say it! "

" I promise." More tears ran down her face." On my blood I promise."

Meanwhile. Many miles away in the valley the two vampires were seeking, things had gone horribly wrong for the small group of soldiers and their leader. Of the men employed none had survived. Barely reaching the valley's airspace both choppers had been shot down by some sort of magic and brought down. It had been as if the mountain itself had come alive and ate them up whole. Those who somehow managed to survive the crash were then viciously attacked by the werewolf like creatures. The ground was socked in their crimson blood in less than seconds, body parts ripped to shreds and scattered all over the wet ground. The surrounding woods were on fire from the hot metal. A thick dark cloud rose up from it, darkening the already black sky even more. And amongst all of the debris and death and spilled blood, was a white haired woman bound in chains in the middle of a pentagram. A second, black haired woman in a dark grey blouse with long sleeves and black pants, stood several before her. Laughing, knowing **_he_** was near.

to be continued...

Next time someone dies, but I'm not telling you who just yet. And Seras **will **fight Alucard.

Thank for reading and please review.

_" Enough! Alucard!" Integra screamed from the pit of her lungs." You god damn stupid vampire! I've had enough of you wasting time with those pitiful excuses of monsters so damn well finish them off and get that retched wench! You will search and destroy, you hear me? _**_Search and destroy Servant_**_! That's an order!"_

_The pentagram beneath her feet began to growl. The seal may have aged butt a Hellsing's blood was still Hellsing blood no matter the time difference. Even the symbols on the vampire's paws began to reappear glowing once and only once. A mass of darkness surrounded him as it emerged from under his fur and took out all those to close for comfort. His raging eyes locked on its prey once more. The words the woman had screamed barely registered._

_" Omoara-mặ." (Kill me.)_

_" No."_

Wonder who said that? Guess you'll soon find out.

bye, bye


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter will be quite violent...someone's gonna die...

P.s thank you who reviewed for the reviews you've given me.

**Chapter 9**

_Meanwhile. Many miles away it the valley the two vampires were seeking, things had gone horribly wrong for the small group of soldiers and their leader. Of the men employed none had survived. Barely reaching the valley's airspace both choppers had been shot down by some sort of magic and brought down._ It had been as if the mountain itself had come alive and ate them up whole._ Those who somehow managed to survive the crash were then viciously attacked by the werewolf like creatures. The ground was socked in their crimson blood in less than a second; body parts ripped to shreds and scattered all over the wet ground. The surrounding woods were on fire from the hot metal. A thick dark cloud rose up from it, darkening the already black sky even more. And amongst all of the debris and death and spilled blood, was a white haired woman bound in chains in the middle of a pentagram. A second, black haired woman in a dark grey blouse with long sleeves and black pants stood several before her. Laughing, knowing _**_he_**_ was near._

"Now, I wonder how long it will take for Vlad to smell your blood. I'm sure it won't be long."

"Why do you care wench?" Integra's firm voice asked. The chains had scratched at her skin in several places, especially around her legs and arms as they were held tight.

"As I was the one to condemn him, it's only fair I watch him suffer. Besides my son wants to be only one with ties to the monster so you, as his master, have to be removed from the picture. It will actually be better than killing him directly, servants are better off alive than dead, wouldn't you agree?"

The knight laughed at those words.

"You really think you're the only one who's ever tried controlling him? Wake up and see the big picture. I may be his master but even I don't have full power over him. You've watched us as you said; you should know then what he's capable of. And the girl's with him remember, she'll stop him if need be."

"Let's just se….."

A powerful, rage filled growl filled the valley; a woman's scream shortly following. It made Mina grin wickedly.  
" Guess he was quicker then I thought."

She quickly vanished from sight, heading for safety to enjoy the show about to commence. The burned pentagram on the blood soaked grass began to glow as the magic within it sensed the beast coming. Just as a second scream was herd a huge black wolf like creature jumped from the fire covered bushes. All eight eyes opened, shade almost completely black, upper lip pulled back exposing the sharp white fangs, claws digging at the soil beneath them. It took less then a second for him to move and ran up to the bound woman, prey, so conveniently placed out for him. Midway, though, he was stopped as the strawberry haired draculina crashed her left shoulder into his side with enough strength to unstable him and cause him to fall.

"Master don't!"

The beast only growled in return, consciousness barely present and struggling to recognize her. He attacked again. She reacted by shifting her arms into shadows, gripping his neck with the attempt of throwing him into a nearby tree. Unfortunately, Alucard was faster and dogged the blow and instead opened his massive jaws as if to bite. Though nothing happened as it had only been a means of distraction, Seras still got hit. It had been the claws she failed to consider and they struck without mercy against her side and back.  
"Ahhh!" The hit was strong enough to cause four massive gashes to appear and push her to her knees. His head then moving for the killing blow.

"Seras!" Integra screamed making the girl snap out of the induced fear and move. Her hands took hold of his jaws keeping them away from her throat as he pinned her down with great force, his front left paw pushing at her stomach. Their eyes locked.

"Alucard!" Seras whispered trying to reach his mind." It's me stop! I know you can hear me!"

The wolf just pushed further, claws imbedding themselves more into her damaged flesh. The pain was great but the draculina held back the scream threatening to leave her lips by biting down on the bottom one. The whimper couldn't be helped though.

/ Please…. /

"Wake the hell up Master!"

She screamed eyes glowing and using all her might. She pushed him off. Raising her foot against his stomach she forcefully threw him over her head, shadows sprouting from her back to help her in the process. Twisting both his neck and her body after his own body came in contact with the ground; she held his head in a vice like grip. Her feet pushed against the ground and her right elbow against the underside of his neck as she held his jaws shut with her other arm. Blood still pored out of her wounds filling his nose with its unique scent.

/ Oprește-te! Aminteste-ți, nu esti asa! / (Stop! Remember, you're not like this.)

Seras pleaded once more hopping to succeed this time.

"Vlad…please…." Whispering his name she felt his body tensed. For a mere moment the crimson of his eyes returned.

"Se….ras…"

"Yes it's m….."

"Oh this is sad, well almost."

Mina's voice mockingly interrupted the moment as she snapped her fingers causing two things to happen. One, several more chains appeared around Integra and two, they all got tighter drawing more of her blood out.

"Ahh!" The knight screamed, the added scent the exact push Alucard's troubled mind needed to completely loose it. A massive growl was released as his jaws broke free from the draculina's grip and went straight for her upper right side. They bit down on her shoulder, upper arm, chest and back without mercy breaking the bone held underneath the flesh and then throwing her across the distance between him and his chained up master.

"Ahhh!"

The draculina screamed landing with a thud on the ground, crimson liquid pouring out of her and soaking the already damp grass. More blood was coughed up as she tried standing up. The puncture wounds from his sharp teeth left their mark on her body and could clearly be seen as she slowly rose. A second attack on her never came though as the beast had been charged by the other wolves. The boy, Quincy had shone up and with him his _loyal _friends.

Alucard's mind was gone, only the desire to kill remained. A desire he would fulfill alone with no interference. Those beasts were in his way, trying to take his kill away and he would not stand for it. The blood was his and his alone to spill. Jumping on the first in his path Alucard went straight for its right thigh biting down hard as his claws did the exact thing to his shoulder. Both then moved at the same time ripping the creature's flesh off. Still holding on the vampire raised himself on his hind legs and hurled him into the upcoming other. Both were decapitated seconds later as he moved faster than lightning, passing them and jumping high into the air only to land into the third. At least last time he had fought for life, his and that of his mate, but now there was only room for death.

"Enough! Alucard!" Integra screamed from the pi of her lungs." You god damn stupid vampire! I've had enough of you wasting time with those pitiful excuses of monsters so damn well finish them off and get that retched wench! You will search and destroy, you hear me? **Search and destroy Servant**! That's an order!"

The pentagram beneath her feet began to growl. The seal may have aged butt a Hellsing's blood was still Hellsing blood no matter the time difference. Even the symbols on the vampire's paws began to reappear glowing once and only once. A mass of darkness surrounded him as it emerged from under his fur and took out all those to close for comfort. His raging eyes locked on its prey once more. The words the woman had screamed barely registered. So much confusion filled his battered mind.

_Kill, yes! He had too. _

_They were there, week, blood….so much blood. _

_No the scent, yes the scent._

_One he despised, fear, pain, anger, anguish all locked within it. That retched liquid._

_Honor, betrayal….._

_Kill, spare, yes do it._

_No, not the other._

_The passion licking down._

_No. yes. Why not?_

_The strength he could use, the soul would taste nice._

_Why not have it, indulge himself?_

_No…not that one._

_No fear, anger…..jus calm, peaceful silence….why?_

"Take it!" An unknown voice urged him on." Take all you desire! Remember the pain, the hurt and betrayal. You remember, don't you? Monsters need not care, no love. Do it! Go!"

The words had him once more. The small flicker of hope that was the crimson ring around his irises amongst all the swirling darkness faded without a trace. The beast fiercely howled and charged.

"Alucard!"

No sooner had Integra finished calling his name that the ancient spell awoke completely and caused a barrier to form of the edge of the pentagram. Its purpose alone to protect, protect and seal away as it had once did long ago. It would hold no matter his strength but sadly, not the sorceress one. After all, part of her own blood had been used to set it up. And so, just before Alucard's body hit the wall, her voice spoke.

"Open."

A second followed.  
" Bind."

The beast penetrated the seal but massive silver chains wrapped themselves around his body holding him in place a few feet from the two women. Around his muscular throat, legs, shoulders, waist, the sharp edges scourging the flesh and tearing it open.

"Well this is nice." Mina said while turning towards her son." Such a good boy you are. I was planning on watching him tear them apart but this is so much better."

"Of course mother. Either watch him die by those chains or die themselves should he actually manage to break free. I said I would make amends for my earlier mishap."

The woman laughed as she turned back.

"Make them tighter."

And Quincy did. Alucard howled in pain as the silver went deeper. The more he struggled, the more the pain increased. The deeper they went.

"Again!"

Another cry. Not just the vampire's.

"No!" Seras's voice joined in as she clutched her bleeding side while standing on her knees." No leave him be!"

"Again tighter!"

Deeper hey went. The wolf kept on struggling bent on killing. The pain, the horrific pain became alive. The pain jolted his mind back into consciousness. The image before him beginning to clear from all of the bloodlust.

"And a third time's the charm mother! Tighter!" Quincy grinned while saying. His hands glowing brighter as they controlled the chains and continued their torture. The howl was stronger than all the rest.

The pain, the image…..appeared…she appeared….

/ Seras…../ His mind quietly said though no one heard it. Her beautiful eyes were leaking with the purest of crimson. It flowed down her cheeks and dripped into the pool formed beneath her. He fought even harder against his confinement, pushing his body to move. Move forward, move towards her.

"Stop…please…." The draculina couldn't take her eyes off her master surrounded by so much pain and anguish. The hot metal spilling his rich immortal blood as it went deeper and deeper and he kept pushing forward, one step after the other. Teeth bared and fully extended, growling like mad, sides, neck and limbs all cut. The horrific gashes marring his skin and revealing the muscle underneath.

"Stop…..stop! Stop it!"

Seras screamed as loud as she could from the very pit of her lungs." Stop pushing Vald! Stop it!" Crimson fell upon a much darker shade." Don't m…."

"Omoara-mặ." (Kill me.)

Alucard's voice, though a mere whisper, his request seemed like a stake through her heart.

"Omoara-mặ." He repeated. (Kill me.)

"No." She shook her head in disbelief, left hand reaching out towards him.

" Fặ-o! Ai promis, fặ-o!" Alucard screamed. (Do it! You promised, do it!)

"Nu! Niciodata! Nu pot." (No! Never! I can't.)  
" Ai promis. Te rog." (You promised. Please.)

" Vlad….."  
" Te rog." (Please.) The vampire's tone softened, his eyes focusing on her completely." Ai incredere in mine. Fă-o. Seras fặ-o" (Trust me. Do it. Do it Seras.)

"Te iubesc." (I love you)

Seras replied as her left hand transformed into a mass of swirling shadows then a scythe. The wolf growled.

"Then do it! Do it now! Kill me or I'll kill you!"

"Master…"

"Kill me Seras! Kill me now!"

A second, faster than the blink of an eye, she struck. Her arm, her weapon of mass destruction taking no pity on his heart and chest as it well all the way through and came out on the other side. Ancient blood was released instantly, Alucard's head falling onto the draculina's left shoulder parallel to her back. His whole body shaking and the blackness of his eyes retreating completely to reveal the beautiful magenta from before.

" Iartặ-mặ. " (Forgive me.)

"Nu-i nimic de iertat….." (There is nothing to forgive.)

He began to disappear, fade away much like his voice did. Returning from the hell from where he came.

"Am sặ lupt."(I'll fight.) Seras sobbed." Pentru tine, promit. Am s-o apặr." (For you, I promise. I'll protect her.)

"Stiu." (I know.)

"Iartặ-mặ." (Forgive me.)

With those words Alucard disappeared, her name the very last thing on his lips.

"Seras….."

Time, everything stopped as she fell back on her knees, immortal blood not belonging to her dripping down her left side like a crimson shower and mixing with her own, closing her wounds instantly. No emotion in her lost eyes, no nothing.

"Forgive me…" She shook uncontrollably; begging for forgiveness from someone she knew would never be able to answer back.

/ Forgive me…I…I'm….sorry…./

[Mignonette?] Pip's worried voice addressed her a few seconds after. His image then appeared within the endless darkness and void, emptiness that now resided inside her soul. She followed as he two stood facing each other.

/ I killed him…..I killed….Pip…./

[You did what you had to. It's the way of a soldier. Don' cry Mignonette I know it hurts but it w…..]

/ No! / Seras screamed. / I don't want it to pass! To forget…I…I don't want the pain to go…/

The draculina broke down sobbing as her arms went around herself holding her tight. A second pair soon joined them as the mercenary took her in his arms. Clenching his shirt between her fingers, the rich crimson of her tears began staining it.

/ I love him, I don' want to forget….I love him Pip. I want to fight and….and be strong like a promised but I.…I d…/

[You are strong Seras, always have been. Listen to me.] He pushed back just enough to meet her eyes.

[Being Jimmy Cricket isn't really my style but I am a part f you now. Proud to say I know you better that anyone else, so you've got to listen to me. You promised just as I promised to always be there and help. The Mignonette I knew never let anything get in her way. You are your master's servant and though it pains me to say, his and his alone. Make him proud in death as you've done in life, as you always wanted and always made me.]

Giving her a small kiss on the forehead Pip let her go and took several steps back.

[I was glad to get a kiss from you even if it cost me my life, but you know it all to well for you've done the same with your soul. And so you won't cry anymore, being in you soul has its advantages and I'm not alone. There are more and…] He paused for a second. [A new _addition_ has very recently been made. Should you wait….you might be surprised, pleasantly I might ad.]

More could not be said as, that new _addition_, would not be very happy about it. A secret's no good if everyone knows about it in advanced.

/ Thank you. /

Seras replied while whipping her eyes. A wicked grin the appeared on her rosy lips.

/ And you're right. They've been annoying me too since I smelled them. It should be taken care off. /

[Then, we should help them along, no?]

/ Oh yes. /

Shadows engulfed both of them.

Back in confinement of the barrier, her body still kneeled in the pool of immortal blood, a massive surge of power broke free causing a shock wave and a small crater to form under her as it crushed the soil with great force.

"Seras?" Integra said trying to get her attention but couldn't go on after seeing the demonic glow within her eyes. As the draculina's head shot up a second wave left her small body, stronger than the first.

"Ahh!" She screamed piercing the silence. In a flash she was gone, charging at the barrier and hitting it with all her might. Over and over her right fist came in contact with the glowing wall, each blow making it more visible and shaking, both it and the ground beneath her feet.  
" Ahhh!"

Her knuckles bled, bones crushed yet she never felt any sort of pain. There was so much hatred, to much power. The crimson of her eyes began to darken more and more almost going black, her golden hair growing with each passing second. A powerful blow came as she concentrated all her might in that one punch. She hit so hard it caused the wall to crush and a third crater, the largest so far, to form. A massive smoke cloud surrounded her and shielded her from sight until it cleared away minutes later.

"Seras!"

Integra screamed as the cloud reached her fallen frame. The poison having taken its toll on her body, she could no longer stand on her own feet.  
" Please." Quincy started." Don't tell me your mad little on…."

That unfortunate choice of words never got finished as a massive, sharp scythe cut straight through his left shoulder taking his entire arm off in the process. Blood pored out of him, body and mouth, as he coughs it up unable to move a muscle. That was, until a powerful kick to his chest brought him down crashing onto the grassy ground.

"I'll kill you! I am not your little one you god damn bastard and I won't say it again!"

Seras's words and voice had never been filled with such hatred, enhancing threats and lust to kill. She jumped out of the smoke completely transformed. Her hair was long and flowing, the color a tad darker, a more beautiful gold than her former strawberry one and reaching all the way past the hips, fangs going way past her bottom lip, orbs burning as the darkest, deepest pits of hell. Even her clothes were no longer the same. Gone was the black t-shirt as it had been replaced by a crimson shirt with long sleeves ending just above her bellybutton and a deep cleavage to show off her slender throat. Over it was a long black leather coat, similar to that of her master. The pants and boots remained unchanged. As for her eyes, the right was completely black, the left a deep crimson. "You and that witch of a mother!"

Attacking once more her arm resumed her former shape, crimson liquid dripping from it. The blow was as strong as it had been against the barrier. It crushed his torso causing more liquid to gush out of his mouth and make him choke on it.

"Quincy!"

Mina screamed sending her wolves in. They didn't stand a chance though. She was merciless. Moving from the boy, lightning speed, she ripped their limbs off, heads, pierced their chests and taking out and squeezing their beating organs as she went. If one touched of scratched her the wound would heal instantly. The sight was horrific. Even more so as the draculina finally had enough of the unwanted interference and jumped right in the middle of the pack, her arms shifting into shadows and taking them out, cutting them in half. Drenching herself in the foul tasting and smelling liquid. As for the rest…..she only screamed while hitting her right fist on the ground and sending the shadows into it. Seconds later they sprouted out from under the intended victims no matter how far they were. The bodies were raised with screams of pain as they were run straight through and kept up by the newly formed metal columns.

The sight shocked even the old knight. The girl had impaled them just as her master had done in the past with all of his victims. Watching her quickly became monstrous. The draculina never resembled the ancient vampire more than in that moment there as she impaled the creatures and their blood rained down on her like a waterfall. And as she got up from her knees, the crimson ran down the right side of her face framing her black eye, turning her golden locks red and then continuing its journey down her throat, shoulder and chest. Liking her lips Seras took some of it in her mouth but spit it right back out in disgust.

"I'll bathe in you blood!" Bloodlust in her eyes, desire to kill and avenge her fallen master within her voice." I'll make you regret the day you were conceived!"

As the boy clutched his side groaning in pain, he could barely focus enough on using his powers and healing himself with his magic.

" Mother…" he called while turning towards the black haired woman." Mother?"

"Fight or die!"

He herd the draculina scream as she summoned a huge whip and drought him down upon him merciless much like he had done to her master by the spring.

"Fight me!"

She struck again before stomping on his right thigh and breaking the femur in the process.

"Ahhh!"

"I said fight me!"

Pulling Quincy up with her mental powers so his feet did not tough the ground she summoned a rope like shadow how wrapped itself around his throat and his ankles. It began choking him and stretching him at the same time. The already damaged femur was the first to cave. The limb was severed and ripped like a useless piece of unwanted paper.

"Ahhh!"

"Come on fight me! Hurry! Break free! Hurry! Hurry!" She screamed full of hatred.

"Seras…." Integra whispered once more still watching the draculina's actions. Only Alucard's lips had ever had those words leave them. But now? There was no boundary any longer, no following in his footsteps. The girl had become not like her master, but her master. Surpassed and emerged from under his shadow like the time she had done almost 40 years ago against millennium. Millennium or any other enemy since then. Would she go mad with power? Would she have to be bound?

" Ret….tched w….whore…!" Quincy managed to choke out and free himself. His leg and shoulder healed. He landed panting; it had cost him a lot.

"I'd gladly be _his_ whore!"

Charging Seras felt his silver chains surround her, following her steps as the sorceress palms glowed. This time though, it mattered very little. Grinning her own Cheshire ca grin she gripped the burning silver with her bare hands and wrapped it around his throat before pulling it and forcing his back to bend and break the spine. He was paralyzed seconds later, yet not dead. Her work was far from finished. And so, she turned the body over her head and threw it in the direction of the closest metal column. After that she quickly phased right beneath it, grabbed the hanging chains and pulled them down with force. One more cracking sound was heard as the metal shattered the pelvic bone and ripped its way through all of the internal organs coming out of his opened mouth in a gush of crimson. A perfect impalement. Her master would have been proud.

Task completed she turned her head to the side, the one black eye starring the woman, Mina, down. She grinned revealing her fangs. She would make her suffer even more.  
" How do you wish to die? Like your bastard son?"

"Who says I will?" A silver blade appeared in her hand. Hundreds more joined it within seconds before splitting up in thousand of pieces." He was more of a means of action anyway and served his purpose. And I'm sure, you remember these little whore. They're blessed all ready for you. And I'll make sure you don't live to tale the tale this time!"

As Mina snapped her finger the shards cut their way through the air heading straight for her. The distance between them getting smaller and smaller, but the draculina not flinching once. Some already embedded themselves in the blood soaked ground causing smoke to rise from it as the headed towards her. A few meters more, one, half, cm, mm…nothing. No scream, blood or agony followed. No nothing. The blades and shards were destroyed instantly as a mass of darkness appeared in the form of a gray cloak before the draculina. In one swift motion it was removed aside revealing not one, but two proud standing figures.

"No…." Mina's blue eyes widened in horror, the word barely a whisper.

"Alucard…" Integra's own voice following shortly.

To be continued...

Next time more of Alucard's past will be revealed. So stay tuned, it may take about a week or so.

Next time:

_"Such a horrific, evil little girl you are draculina. What should I ever do with you?"_

_His grin wide, the pride in his words as he spoke, the warm breath caressing her face._

_"Any suggestions sotie?" (Wife)_

_"Multe." She replied imitating his grin. (A lot)_

_The vampire chuckled and placed a chaste kiss onto her forehead._

_" Ai grijă de Integra până mă ocup eu de gunoi soție." (Take care of Integra while I manage the trash wife.)_

_"Da domnul meu." Finishing her sentence Seras quickly vanished only to reaper by the knight's fallen form, her former master's master. (Yes my lord.)_

Bye, Bye


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 is up and as promised there will be several references to Alucard's past life both as a human and a vampire, the battle continues...with only one winner in the end. Thank for the reviews, hope they'll continue to come. :):)

**Chapter 10**

" _No…." Mina's blue eyes widened in horror, the word barely a whisper._

"Alucard_…" Integra's own voice following shortly._

Black silky hair flowed in the wind as it moved along the golden locks barely inches apart. The ancient vampire stood tall and proud before his treasured draculina and halfway turned towards her. No longer the wild, giant monster but the man underneath the beast. His body covered in a dark gray armor, a black belt around his waist and dark brown leather one around his hips to hold long sword within its sheath. A crimson scarf hung around his throat and a gray cape over his shoulders. The only other uncovered part of his body aside from his face was his right hand witch gripped the fabric of the cape as it held it up. Blood stained the bleeding appendage and that particular part of the material as it leaked from he fresh wound on the back of his hand. Seeing that his form returned so did the ancient symbols. They were long overdue as it was. The ebony mass of hair wasn't perfectly straight any more but in waves, bangs shielding the upper part of his face until he raised it and thus exposed his fiery eyes. A light beard and mustache covered his upper lip, cheeks and chin.

"It's not…not possible….." Mina said astonished." Even with the changes….you bastard you should be dead!" The last part was shouted with anger.

"Surprised?" Was the vampire's answer as he grinned like mad." Missed me?"

He then began laughing, his deep voice resonating through the forest as he turned towards his golden haired companion. Hand releasing the cape it went to trace the girl's bottom lip with his index finger thus distributing some oh the rich immortal crimson upon it. He gazed into the distance for a mere moment before switching to her two-colored orbs and watching in satisfaction as they half closed and her pink tongue dared out from between her lips to collect the sweet offering. After cleaning her lips it the moved onto his long finger, a sigh of pleasure escaping as the sinful tasted touched her taste buds. Quickly taking hold of his wrist she turned it around to get straight to the source of that delicious nectar on the back of his hand just under his knuckles. The symbols began to glow as she continued one lick after the other. The taste was so good, better than she remembered. So addictive she didn't want it to finish too fast. Unfortunately, it did. Alucard pulled his hand away making her whimper in protest and open her eyes once again, look up into his.

"Such a horrific, evil little girl you are draculina. What should I ever do with you?"

His grin wide, the pride in his words as he spoke, the warm breath caressing her face.

"Any suggestions sotie?"(Wife)

"Multe."(A lot.) She replied imitating his grin.

The vampire chuckled and placed a chaste kiss onto her forehead.

"Ai grijă de Integra până mă ocup eu de gunoi soție."(Take care of Integra while I manage the trash wife.)

"Da domnul meu."(Yes my lord.) Finishing her sentence Seras quickly vanished only to reaper by the knight's fallen form, her former master's master.

"Now then…." Alucard addressed the sorceress while turning to her."….where were we Mina? A yes, something about me being dead, was it?"

"Tssss." She hissed. Clenching her fist so hard it caused her knuckles to whiten. "Let me guess you bastard she sold you her soul, didn't she? And you took it. What did you offer? There was only one thing she could have traded with but that one's gone, isn't it now? No one can trade without _purity_."

"There are many things to trade with once you know what to ask for. It was easy, very easy. Didn't cost much on my part do it either as she isn't as shallow as most. I'm sure you remember the condition required to make such a bond."  
" O please spear mee! She's vampire and I was there whit the whole, o look she's no longer a virgin thing, she's not pure. Besides no one can just sell their soul without it being for a selfish reason."

"Let's just say there's a small part of me inside her now." Alucard laughed. "And I just bet you're dieing to know what it all was for."

"I could care less _Vlad_!" His name was like pure poison on her lips" Why should I? A retched demon can never be an angel no matter what he does so spear yourself the trouble of making me think otherwise. Abraham changed you so much it's really not hard to imagine you not being able to die like the proper monster that you are. The seal's old anyway."

"Harsh words from a witch who didn't even save her son. And here I thought the little bastard meat something after all the trouble of conceiving him. It was a good thing Abraham blinded me with holly water for a month after witness such a grouse sight."

"O I'm sure you enjoyed watching us _in action_."

"Just fun was it?"

"Exactly. So I killed you no…"

"Seras did." He corrected her.

"Fine. Your little whore killed you so I'll have to just do it myself this time. After all it's a master's job to take care of disobedient servants. And since Abraham was yours and I controlled him, well I guess that makes me yours. Time I cleaned up."

Pulling out a small black vial from her pocket she smashed it against the ground causing more shadow like figures to appear before they assumed the wolf form.

"Hardly. I already have a master. Two would just be annoying. And I do hope you've gotten better over the years. I want this to last." He unsheathes his sword.

Meanwhile, as the vampire settled his score with the sorceress he'd once cared for, Seras reentered the space of now useless pentagram. It had been damaged to severely by her last assault that it did nothing more than glow a dim glow for a second and send a very mild shock through her body. Moving until she reached the knight, who by now had sever breathing problems cause of the rapidly spreading poison, she kneeled next to her and helped her up off the ground. Though Integra's lungs moved quite rapidly, they failed to offer her the O2 she needed in order to survive.

"Seras…."

"Don't worry Sir Integra, my master will win. He doesn't know how to fail."

"He'd better…" She coughed up blood."….I'm the last of my line and I'll….I'll be damned if I don't die l…..like the last. I won't have her soil….my family's blood any longer."

"About that sir…." Seras started a grin appearing on her face as the dark entities began circling them."…I know it will upset you but…."

"Seras?"

The girl's left eye burned with bloodlust. She wouldn't dare…..  
" Please lock me away with Alucard if you do." She bit down.

"Seras whaahhh…." Integra screamed as the sharp fangs sank into her flesh on the right side of her throat. The life was slowly being sucked right out of her.  
" Don't…t you dar…dare…." Her world slowly faded away going all black.

/ I'm not. / Seras replied within the knight's mind while carrying out her task. Her body began to glow a bright red and the blood around her to be drawn towards her and into her. Drinking the crimson she filtered it, separating the vial tasting substance that was the poison. It leaked down from the corner of her mouth as the other, life giving liquid, was getting more and more pure. The moment she felt it happen and tasted the richness of pure, virgin, blood her yes snapped open and she bit down even harder sending a jolt of dark energy through the knight's body. Integra's unconscious frame convulsed. Once, twice and a third and last time as he vampire released her throat with a strong moan. It had been years since she'd last tasted virgin blood so stopping was therefore a little bit harder to do than expected. The glow left her body only to reaper, if somewhat less bright, on Integra.

"Enjoy your sleep _little one_."

Whispering those words before licking her lips as to savor the very last drop of pure crimson, the draculina then go up morphing her left arm into a weapon." My master won't fail, neither will I!"

Lashing out at the closest figure she cut its head off in on swift move. More followed afterwards.

The twos swords clashed time after time, the sound of metal against metal coming up again and again.

"Is this really necessary, you after all always approved of the notion of not letting anything get in the way of your desires. So I'm not, you should be proud."

"Never said it wasn't. But you took it far too far with me. And now my master and mate, especially her."

"So? You're not going to kill me Vlad."

"I've said before, my name should not come from your mouth ever again. You're not worth saying it."

"Aren't I? And why is that? Because of the stake in your heart or Abraham giving me my child before your eyes?"

"The stake I assure you!" Rage took over making him grab her sword with one hand and shove his sword into her abdomen in one fluent move. It came out with a gush of blood on the other side.

"I doubt it!" Mina hissed back using her powers to push him away from her. A wire piece of light appeared within seconds scratching at his face like a whip. Another quickly went around her wound like a corset stopping the bleeding." You know I can still hear it? The sound of your voice as you kept begging me to stop. Poor vampire did I break your heart?"

"Shut it!" A rage filled voice not belonging to ancient creature screamed as a black scythe cut through her back from one side to the other. The draculina's foot the connected with her spine hitting her hard." Don't you dare lay a h…."

"Seras!" Alucard's own silenced her. He grabbed her right wrist twisting her body towards him." You will not interfere!"

"But I…."

"You will obey your master girl! You are no to touch her!" His grip tightened causing slight pain. Seras was in too much of shock to reply back though her lips parted as if words had wanted to come out." Do as I say, now go!"

"Yes master." Bowing her head in acknowledgment she felt him release her wrist and then watched as he was about turned around toward the sorceress. Her fist clenched in anger at the mere though of it. Why was he? She would always obey but this…this wasn't….

"You should know your place!" Mina's whispered words reached her ears even before the vampire fully turned. Her body was still were it landed after being kicked, but that didn't really mean anything." It's between my husband and me not his whore as well." A brightly glowing hand moved around her mouth covering it while another pushed straight through her left shoulder, her flesh and grabbed hold of the vampire's amour forming a connection between them. Images flooded her mind, many and all at once.

"Mina_…..stay?"_

"Will_ you stay? Always?" Alucard offered her a rose._

"Yes_…."_

"What_ would you do if you could have the world?"_

"I've_ already had it, there's not much to see."_

"Then_ show it to me. Will you?"_

"If_ it's what you want." Alucard said while raising her chin up and lowering his head towards her paring lips._

"No….." Seras though. The hand over her mouth vanished right after. She should see and scream.

"What_ are you doing?"_

"I_ want power more than I want you."_

"Mina_…" The vampire barely whispered." ….Why…."_

"_You have been judged and found wanting vampire King. You have nothing, you are nothing. Nothing!" Abraham said._

"Mina_!"_

The images faded, different one, more violent ones taking hold of her mind. And with them a powerful scream so full of pain.

"Give_ in!"_

_Yet the creature of the night only laughed despite the whip coming down again upon his back. Fools, they were all fools._

"I'll_ watch you all die long before you break me human! Is this all you got? Is it is it?" The laughing continued, the scenery changing a new. _

_And this time so did the vampire. His clothing, hair, body. Then blood, more and more blood. Hit after hit though the body kept getting smaller. Screams, laughter, screams filling her mind and ears from the inside. The man became a mere boy, more likely no less than 11 or 12,, his eyes, now a beautiful chocolate brown, full of fear and hatred towards his captors. Captors bent on offering him nothing but pain, pain and more pain. _

"Stop….." Seras whispered clutching her head. She could feel the pain just by looking. Why? He was just a child. Why? "Monsters stop!" She screamed face full of anger and disgust at what she was seeing. "Stop it!"

"Retched_ brat!" A man's voice said looking down at the beaten boy resting against the stone wall. His arm was badly hurt and bleeding." Are you all alone little prince?"_

"Well_, we'll fix that." Another appeared. "Someone _**_wants_**_ to see you _**_again_**_."_

_A rope was thrown over him, the man pulling at it and thus dragging him towards the door._

"_No!" The boy fought back despite his injuries. Grabbing hold of the rope himself he took the one holding it by surprise and yanked it from his hands. In one quick move, ignoring the pain ripping through his body, be brought it down on the left side of his face much like a whip, much like all those times he'd done it to him. The boy then threw it around his throat and took his life without mercy or regret. The look on his face now a monster's, mad and cold, heartless. And though he started reaching for the second one, he didn't manage to do anything else as this one used his injured arm against him. He grabbed the boy by it and twisted causing the already weakened bone to break completely._

"Ahhh_!"_

_He was then punched in the cheek yet still held onto by the now useless arm. Then again and again, the blows following as he eventually hit the floor. More cracks, more hits against his ribs, chest, abdomen and even his injured arm. Screams and blood gushed out of his mouth. A very small pause after as the man grabbed hold of his muddy shirt and ripped it in the back and the pulled him up by his shoulder long ebony hair. _

"This_ will cost you boy! I hope you remember those last lashes because they'll be like heaven compared to this."_

"Monsters….no….no…."

"Seras!" Alucard called her name. Mina instead just laughed finally getting back up.

"Hope she enjoys the view, it gave me nightmares. Wonder if she'll still want you after?"

"You witch!" The vampire screamed in rage lashing out at her and slapping her hard on the right cheek.

"Witch or not she'll not have my place!"

"You have none! You sold it!"

"Stop it!" The draculina's cry broke them apart once more.

"_30….31….More again!"_

"Ahhh_!"_

"Again_!"_

" _Ash!"_

"_Again! Again!"_

_The boy screamed over and over until his voice was rendered silent. The lashing kept on coming though until he was far to numb to feel anything else. Like a rag doll he hung from the chains letting them hold his weight as his feet were no longer up to the task. The broken arm was partially purple, his chest and abdomen also from all the beating, his back full of scars, blood and bleeding. Barely any life left within his chocolate eyes._

"Enough_." A different man stepped inside the room, his clothing revealing his status as one much, much better than the others. It was the same one who'd hurt him before, ripped his clothes and humiliated him, violated him. He pulled at his hair making their eyes look on each other._

" _You can choose your fate. Either this or we continue where we left off."_

"Hell's_ better than you!" Fire burned in his orbs for a moment. They could torture all they wanted but not take his pride away. Never again, he learned that lesson already.._

"30_ more!" Was the man's answer." The metal tipped one!"_

_The whip came down even worse than before. He boy cried out. _

"You're hurting him stop it! Stop it! Sop it!" She cried out over and over again, crimson tears leaking down her face, the sight breaking her heart.

"I'm still your wife so she's nothing but a whore. Never will be anything else as long as I live."

"She's more than you've ever been! And it can easily be arranged!"

"Because I wanted power? Every one does!"

"Because I would have given you everything. Even power but you didn't want it."

"You not it! Though it was fun having you like a dog."

"I loved you!" He said grabbing her shirt and pulling her closer to him." Worse than your betrayal few things were. Even what you've see, what you're now showing her."

"Like you loved me?" She asked back turning her gaze towards the tormented draculina whose head rose up in the very same second as to watch them.

"I di…" Her kiss silenced him. If the girl was watching she should see it all.

The boy, the poor boy. Seeing him, the man she loved endure so much so young. It just went on; on and on, nothing changing as she watched the years pass but his situation never changing. She saw his beautiful eyes forever change, turn from an innocent child's to a heartless creature's with no feeling what so ever. The image finally began to fade, her lover's voice and the woman's reaching her ears as they continued to argue. She saw them stand close together, and then all of a sudden her lips were upon his. They kissed. It jolted another image, this time one belonging to Mina.

_Moans, sighs, two bodies moving together in the most sinful of ways as they rocked against each other._

"Mina_…." The vampire's lust filled voice whispered into his lover's ear, warm breath caressing her heated skin much like his hands were doing." Mina my Que…."_

"No!" Seras tried blocking it. She didn't want to see.

It had only been second, the kiss quickly ending as Alucard roughly shoved her from him.

"You are nothing!"

"Tell her that _husband!_" The sorceress said while watching as he held back his next words and went for his draculina. He grabbed her arm trying to bring her out of it.

"Sears!"

"No…." It was still there, the two of them as they shared the night, as they made what she so desperately had wanted…._love._

"It's not real look at me!"

"Stop…..please…..

"Look at me!" Cupping her face he wasted no other words and simply kissed her. Her lips tasting even better than he'd hoped. The sweet contact between them finally giving her peace and releasing her mind from its torment. Yet as her eyes opened and saw his, they turned from sadness to anger. She broke it, pushing him away and slapping him hard on the right cheek. She screamed, more crimson leaving her eyes.

"Cum indrăznesti? Nu ți-am permis!"(How dare you? I didn't allow it!)

"Seras." He reached for her.

"Nu m-atinge! Nu ți-am permis! De ce?"(Don't touch me! I didn't allow it! Why?)

"Seras calmeaza-te t…."(Calm down Seras...)

" De ce mặ rặnesti? Du-te dacă-i a ta ! Pleacặ!"(Why are you hurting me? Leave if she's yours! Go!)

"Inceteazặ!"(Stop it!)

"Du-te o data ! Ai zis că-i a ta, să nu m-ating!"(Go already! You said she's yours, not to touch!) Seras took a few steps from him crossing her arms over her chest as her body slightly shook.

"I told you so." Mina came up behind the girl like last time but the same trick wouldn't work a second time. Her shadows reacted, a punch making quick contact with the woman's stomach just before the body of a man with a log braid appeared.

"She can't touch you but no one said anything about me! You made my Mignonette cry!" Pip struck once more, though unsuccessfully as one of her spells pushed him back.

"Enough of this child's play. Wolf, wolves moon fall and rise, destroy them all so I may have my prize."

The ground beneath their feet began to shake, the soil to move before huge paws busted out and the creatures emerged. Silver coats, charcoal coats or black with saliva dripping down their opened mouths as they shock their heads and brought out their claws. No time was wasted as they attacked.

"Shit!" Pip cursed while getting up and running towards one. It wasn't him intended target but it would do. After all, who could really touch a shadow? Vanishing before the first beast came in his path he then went straight through it coming out the other side but not before ripping it apart from the inside. Reforming as the body turned to dust he went for the witch.

"You're annoying." She said.

"So are you but I've got a job to do!"

"It's done!" Her right hand pressed itself against his chest and glowed. A beam of light pierced the upper part of his left lung. The blow hitting him hard but the blood coming out of the draculina's back and mouth. He was in the end, part of her soul after all. His body faded as his eye closed and Seras's body began to lead forward. Fall.

"Seras!" The vampire caught her. The wolves were still advancing.

"Finish it." He herd her whisper confident not a second later before seeing her leave his embrace. Leave for the kill without giving her wound a second thought. She took them out one after the other with little regard. And though he wanted to aid her, he simply left as well. He had to finish it as asked.

"It ends here Mina."

"We'll see now w….."

The blow was far to fast for her to acknowledge. His right arm pushed through her ribcage and took hold of her heart.

"No, we won't. I did not wish for this but you crossed too far with Seras and I won't accept that. I've held back but it ends now." Arm still in place, his shadows cut through the light corset reopening her other wounds and letting the crimson fall down her body without any change of stopping. They bound her limbs, subdued her powers and let her bleed to death.

"A girl? You're killing me for a girl?"

"A girl no more. But you don't mind, do you? It's just business and desire as you put it. Power and the power **I** have over **her**." Their faces were close to each other, a pool of blood already having formed beneath her feet as he held her up by the throat.

"Then…." A smile grazed her lips, eye starting to close. The end was near."…I am bested, Sir?" The question had once before been asked by a dieing soul. It only seemed fair it be asked by the one who'd caused its birth in the first place.

"Yes. You are bested milady. Even Layeny died in the end."

"She didn't free."

"But your spirit will."

The vampire's arm came out taking her heart with it as he offered his former bride that one last and final kiss. Her eyes finally closed and he then let her body down gently.

"Dust to dust. May you be free now." He whispered before sending his shadows all around him taking out every remaining beast not yet vanquished by the draculina. A small black book was removed from her back pocket. Then, turning around he saw her in kneeling position with her left arm back in its normal shape. The other was pressed against her chest, the wound not yet closed and thus sill bleeding. It only took less than a second to grab her left upper arm and pull her up into his strong embrace as the left arm went around her waist. His head leaned down, lips brushing against her cheek at the same time his fingers moved up her upper arm towards her throat.

"You've not healed."

"Most of it but I'm tired. It hurts to move." Seras whispered looking into his beautiful eyes.

"You're unhurt otherwise?"

"Yes. Pip's still with me just sleeping. I called him back before she did any real damage to him. He won't come again for a while. Seems all I do is get hurt with you."

"Then drink from me." His lips brushed hers then hovered barely inches away waiting.

" Imi pare rău."(I'm sorry.) Then draculina said softly with a gentle smile as her own hand cupped his face. "N-am vrut să te lovesc doar c…."(I didn't mean to hit you it's just...)

" Shhh my Seras." Alucard interrupted her while placing a finger on her lips. " Nu vei avea niciodata motiv să-ți para rău. N-ar fi trebuit să te sărut."(You will never have reason to be sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you.)

"I only wanted it different."

Closing the distance between them she captured his lips. Slowly they moved against each other at first until he brought her closer, holding her tighter and the taste of his ancient, powerful blood hit her taste buds. The unique and rich flavor had her moaning in seconds deepening the kiss. His tongue had gone and cut itself on her sharp teeth and was now feeding both her hunger and her passion. They battled for dominance, her own tongue against his as she repaid the favor and offered some of her blood as well. A trickle of crimson spilled between their lips, a sigh escaping both of them this time. This kiss was all they ever wanted.

/ You're holding me. /

/ I'll kneel for you later. /

And hold you like a proper lover should. Like a husband should his wife.

_To be continued..._

Something Special will happen to Integra and rest assured she won't like it. Seras is in trouble. However, what exactly will happen shall be revealed in the following chapter.

Next time:

_Still unconscious, and not having witnessed any of the bloodshed that had takes place no more than several meter from her, Integra finally began to stir out of sleep as her ears picked up two distinctive voices coming from above her. They were no louder than a whisper at first but got louder by the second._

_"You've really done it Police girl."_

_"O shut up master, it's not like I planed it. And it's not….that bad…."_

_"Well…."_

_As a pair of big, icy blue eyes opened the image before them was blurry at first yet still revealed the figures hovering over her afterwards. One with long ebony hair grinning like the Cheshire cat, the other with golden locks and very soft, almost apologizing eyes._

_"Morning little master, sleep well?" Alucard's deep, somehow mocking, voice reached her ears. That's when everything came back, Seras, the bite._

Bye, bye and please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's my latest chapter, it took a while but I've been busy lately. Sorry for the wait.

**Chapter 11**

Still unconscious, and not having witnessed any of the bloodshed that had takes place no more than several meter from her, Integra finally began to stir out of sleep as her ears picked up two distinctive voices coming from above her. They were no louder than a whisper at first but got louder by the second.

"You've really done it Police girl."

"O shut up master, it's not like I planed it. And it's not….that bad…."

"Well…."

As a pair of big, icy blue eyes opened the image before them was blurry at first yet still revealed the two figures hovering over her afterwards. One with long ebony hair grinning like the Cheshire cat, the other with golden locks and very soft almost apologizing eyes.

"Morning little master, sleep well?" Alucard's deep, somehow mocking, voice reached her ears. That's when everything came back, Seras, the bite.

"What th…"

The sound of her own voice made her stop. It didn't sound _normal,_ it was childish. And why the hell were they so big all of a sudden? And _little master_? What?

Her left hand moved to her face as her glasses fell almost all the way off. The eye patch was also gone but her eyesight on the left side was back. Even worse the notion….her hand was so small, so very small.

"What the hell?" She screamed standing up and causing the green blazer she had on to fall off her shoulder. It was too big for her now. Everything. Another scream. This time, surprisingly, not the one expected…..

"Seras!"

Not Alucard's as usual.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"Well I.…"

The master vampire's deep laughter interrupted the young draculina. It was too funny to resist.

"Shut up Vlad!" Seras screamed at the laughing vampire while gripping the red scarf wrapped around his throat." I healed her it just….just went wrong.…or…."

"Wrong?" He sill grinned.

"Will you two damn vampires explain why on earth I'm a child?"

Simultaneously turning their heads towards the very young Sir Integra Fairbroock Wingates Hellsing, Alucard only chuckled while grabbing Seras's wrist and pulling her away. He then kneeled down to the little girl with long platinum hair and angry blue eyes.

"You are a child because Seras doesn't yet know how to control her new found abilities or the urge to feed on virgin blood." Picking up the fallen glasses he shrank them down a size so they would fit her. He then placed them on the girl's nose. She was now no bigger than a ten year old. "Because she took a bit too much blood after filtering the poison out of your system. So she had to counter the loss by healing you more. Basically master Seras simply forced your body to heal not just your wounds but everything else as well. Every cell was revived and rejuvenated and so rejuvenated you."

"I'm….a child!" Her right eye twitched." A child…."

"Yes. But your still you. Sir Hellsing and my master, just smaller and c…."

"And how much do you miss the dungeon?" She turned towards Seras." Both of you?"

"Sorry I…well I…" The draculina tried to apologies but couldn't keep a straight face as to do so. She was not used to seeing her master's master so small, fragile and well a child basically. She smiled leaning her head to the side much like a puppy would when begging for a treat, biting her lower lip and moving her arms behind her back in the process." ….it just…happened…"

Both the vampire nor the girl said a word.

"You'll grow back…in a few years….it's not that bad…."

Another twitch of her eye. Great, she would have to relieve puberty all over again. Sighing Integra got up.

"Here." Alucard said touching her forehead with his bare index finger and morphing her clothes so they too would fit her. He'd chosen the outfit she wore the first time she'd met him. Only smaller." They should fit you now little master."

"Call me that again and I'll shot you in the head!"

"Of course master." The vampire also stood up.

"Nice mess you've made." Integra said while looking round herself." There's nothing else I have to expect, is there? And everyone else is dead. No more psychotic figures from your past Count."

"All take care of."

"And no survivors?"

"Just you. We are _dead _after all."

Turning towards the golden haired vampire, the young knight examined her for a moment before speaking.  
" How many time's can she change? She's not done it since millennium."

"All vampires grow with time master. Consider Millennium as hitting puberty and this entering womanhood. She'll get even stronger, more beautiful from now on."

Lifting the draculina's chin he focused his gaze on her still different colored eyes. "Time will tell."

"Really?" The girl crossed her arms over her chest." And that's it? Nothing more, like I don't know, being pregnant? The little _piece_ growing inside?" Those word's made Seras blush and her gaze to move down to her stomach for a second. Can two souls conceive without….well physical contact?

"No. Nothing like that master. Vampires don't bare children we shire them." Alucard said while planting his left palm over her exposed, yet blood stained abdomen. It then moved up to her chest and, after reaching the base over her throat, began unbuttoning the red shirt she was wearing. Only the very last two buttons were left.

"That little piece is merely a part of my soul. The one I gave in exchange for hers."

Task completed he pushed the two pieces of fabric apart just enough to expose the middle part of her chest and the inner side of her breasts. A red mark, much like the symbol he had engraved on the back of his hands, marred the upper portion of her left breast.

"You see master a vampire's mate isn't just its lover, but a life line. As long as one lives so does the other. The pair can't die unless both are killed should the bond they share is strong enough. Seras didn't kill **me**, merely my body though she pierced my heart. My soul was still within her, slowly growing until it was ready to be released."

Finishing his sentence Alucard moved his index finger over her skin until it reached the red mark and pressed. It caused it to glow for a second and send shivers down her spin. Her eyes closed as her head tilted back a little.

"Ahh…"

"It's a secret all vampires know but will never willingly reveal. Men confess a lot under torture but I have never let it slip off my tongue no matter how hard your ancestors tried to make me talk." He pressed again, the whole hand this time as it cupped the left mound. Seras moaned anew revealing her extending fangs in the process.

"Her eyes. Look at her eyes my master. The darkness is fading."

And so the young knight did. As if understanding what her lover desired off her, Seras opened her eyes fixing them on the small child next to her. Though half closed in pleasure, the right iris could still be seen as it began to retake its former color. The trickle of dark liquid leaving her as it ran down her cheek and lost itself in the mass of golden hair. "There will always be a small part of me within her, regardless of how much I take out."

As his head moved to the right side of her throat his breath began caressing the sensitive flesh and sending even more shills down her spine. The bite mark he caused long, long ago, reacting and burning at her skin. The temptation became too much, as was the anticipation of the pleasure yet to come. Quickly, his right hand moved to grab her head just under her jaw, fingers spread out under it and pressing against her chin in order to tilt her head further and then bite down. Hard and fast.

"Ahh…." Her moan filled the air as her hands wanted to grab hold of him but were unable to move an inch. Her knees began loosing their ability to sustain her weight. She felt his strong left arm go from her chest down and around her waist as to pull her closer. His mouth kept on sucking and licking at her highly sensitive and heated flesh. "Ahh…." Her chest began to rise, it couldn't be helped. Her right cheek she pressed against the mass of silky, ebony hair, irises glowing a deep crimson.

"Will you stop pleasuring her before my eyes already! I get the picture! God damn it Alucard can't you wait?"

"No." He half moaned, half growled and simply sank his teeth even deeper while grinding his pelvis into the girl's.

"Ahhh…."It was so good. She felt so good.

"At least keep it in your pants until we get back! I don't need you corrupting me even more!" Integra turned around not wanting to witness…..well that. I mean sure, she was sixty after all and had seen enough to last one lifetime, but that certainly didn't mean she had to watch two vampires having sex. The death, mass destruction, blood and gore were very much enough for one day.

The sun was beginning o slowly rise from behind the mountains as it pushed away the darkness and grazed the heavens above with its warm light. A very beautiful sigh for anyone who actually took the time to watch it happen. It slowly approached, getting closer and closer and thus revealing the remains of that one horrific and frightful night. The whole valley lay in ruins.

"Hurry up will you! It's getting late."

Only several meters away from them was the warm light now. Two moans of pleasure were heard as the vampire released the draculina's throat, crimson dripping down his chin and opened mouth as he then moved his head up to her level and not lapped up the remaining liquid from the heated flesh as usual.

"Seras…." Her name was whispered in pure desire. Their faces inches apart, she smiled and closed her eyes. Alucard leaned in, the light got closer. As it hit the platinum haired knight she turned around, the raise causing her hair to glow much like an angel's halo as it framed her face.

The two pairs of lips slowly moved against each other in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Crimson once again spilled out between them as it continued to drip from the corners of their mouths. And as their body's touched so did their souls. Within the darkness, amongst all those crimson threads spread out between, one single white one appeared. I was thicker than the rest and quickly went through the void from one soul to the other causing both to finally be revealed to each other. The others may have linked them, but this one revealed them too. I surrounded their frames, highlighting their flesh and pulling them closer and closer. Alucard's stood before his mate, right arm extending towards her for her to take. Witch she did not one second later. Following her lover she reached out into the darkness and the through the void separating them. Their fingers managed to touch even from that distance.

The sun reached them, exposing them to the newly born down. The scene before the young girl, the sigh was worth watching in fascination. She knew them, seen them fall for each other yet hold back for so long and endure the hardship. But this, this was indeed special. It usually was hard to believe vampires could actually act and feel like ordinary humans, the notion the image created of them that of only pain and death. Still the whole picture had been transformed in one swift moment. Not even when handing Seras the rose had Alucard's expresion been more relaxed, more gentle, loving. And as the light rained down upon them, their pale flesh was highlighted further, yet didn't burst out in flames as the _usual _conception said. Both covered in blood with dirt on their clothes, the draculina's golden hair sparkled brighter than her master's ebony one. The angel trapped within the devil's arms as they shared a sinful, bloody kiss.

Smiling for a brief second Integra gave them a few moments more of privacy. Vampire's who don't love and aren't considered worthy of loving just proved to the entire world how wrong they were. And how right those words spoken decades ago by the ancient master had been. It was _high_ time a vampire not walk the earth alone. In the end, the student changed the master and not the other way around. I had been more than a simple whim or simply out of sport. But an instinct, a lonely soul's cry for its long awaited companion, its missing half.

"What do you mean the conference room is not ready? I'm expecting the Knights in less than an hour!" Integra asked the current house retainer. They had arrived back about three hours ago and it was time, though she didn't like it one bit, to explain things and undo the mess made.

" It's not that it's ready Sir but, well you see no one can go up there and see because…."  
"Because what Jenkins? I don't have all day."

"Shadows Sir." He replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Shadows. All over the floor and up the walls. Maria went to clean prepare the room but came back screaming minutes later. And you did order the staff not to go anywhere near such _events_ Sir."

"I was referring to the basement. My conference room has nothing to do with it!"

For a small girl she sure knew how to boss people around. She really didn't change one bit except for her size. So, making her way up to the third floor, she did come across the mass of swirling shadows hovering above her crimson carpet and rising up the walls. Jenkins had followed after her but was told to go back.

"But Sir…"

"Just go. If it's what I think it is I'll be needing a cup of tea and some Prozac after. Now get."

"Yes sir."

Step by step she got closer, the darkness more a visual threat than anything else. A scratching sound reached her ears just before a soft moan followed.

"Ahhh_…."_

And then a much louder one, a crack. Like something big breaking.

{What the…?}

It came from the last door on he left. And it wasn't her conference-room but her….

{God damn vampires!}

Wasting no time she simply walked up the dark brown wood, grabbed the handle and opened the door. Nothing could have confirmed her suspicions more than the second scream and the sight before as she entered. She may be a child now, but that was only physical and not mental.

"Alucard I tol….."

The words just froze inside her mouth. Let's just _preten_d to forget about the two naked vampires on top of the black mahogany table in the middle of the room and focused on the cracked, scratched and bloody mahogany table. Her great, great grandmothers table along with the matching chairs and furniture, the ripped curtains, stained table cloth shredded to pieces all over the floor and last but not least, her most favorite painting now on the floor with a pattern of crimson on it and in its place on the right wall. It only took a second for embarrassment to give way to anger, rage and…...Of all the….

"Alucard!" The scream could not have been louder than that. It could have even been heard from within the deepest, darkest cell of the dungeon below." What the hell is the meaning of this? God damn it there are more than 50 rooms in this bloody house and you have to do **it** here? How the hell did you even get blood up there?"

Silence fell as Integra finished, her breathing having increased cause of the anger. Her right eye twitched.

The vampires, however, had barely registered her presence as she had opened the door or even finished screaming. They were so caught up in the pleasure of the sweet ecstasy to notice anything else. Neither one had the necessary strength to hold back any longer after arriving back. The need and desire had been too great. As for the room, what difference was there? Clothes were ripped and thrown without care, flesh was exposed, sampled and caressed, screams and moans, pleasure, pain, want and love. The heat, friction and heat of that one perfect moment as their bodies moved in a sinful rhythm. And all sparked from that one single, promised kiss on top of the world underneath the pale moonlight. He'd promised then and fulfilled that promise, happily, more than once or twice. And with it a whole new chapter in both their immortal lives started.

The second perching scream, though, broke the moment shared and brought them out of the spell they had plunged themselves into. Another light moan escaped Seras's parted lips as Alucard released her throat and licked his lips as to continue savoring the intoxicating taste of his mate's immortal blood.

The draculina's head was tilted all the way back, her forehead coming in contact with the smooth surface of the table, eyes opening half way as to acknowledge Integra's presence for the very first time. Crimson stained her lips and leaked from the corner of her mouth as her body arched once more underneath her lovers, a pleasure filled sigh leaving her. Her left arm was around the vampire's neck, the other held by his over her head fingers entwined as his body rested over hers and thus pushed her against the smooth surface of the black table. As she rode that final wave of pleasure she arched again. A ripped part of the once gray cape lay underneath her and around both their hips as his rested between her raised, v-shaped, pale legs.

Grip slightly increasing around her lover's lips she drew out his attention and caused him to raise his head. More crimson fell from his own lips this time to stain the wood. The mass of long, ebony hair framed his handsome face, covered the right side and mixed with her golden one as it was sprawled out around his mate. Both vampires now stared at their tiny master. Her blue eyes still twitched though she had managed to call herself a bit.

"Get off…..my table! **Now**!"

A deep chuckle left Alucard's mouth, more savage than anything else. His eyes were dark, the crimson barely there anymore.

"No!" Was his only harsh reply as he continued to nuzzle her throat and pressed once more against her smaller frame. It made her sigh and close her eyes. The grip on his ebony hair increased significantly. A piece of wood thrown onto his head, though, made him stop there.

"Don't even go there Servant! Now with me here!"

"Then leave!" The vampire screamed back, patience getting thinner and thinner by the second." Leave…." He said once more, more whispered this time as he sampled Seras's throat. The room began to darken. Both too stubborn to back down, the tension kept growing. However, no other screams were heard.  
" Just go." Seras's soft voice said trying to cal things down, a smile on her face. She wanted, no need, the sweet pleasure but didn't want a fight over it. "You did interrupt. Please…"

"Go!" Alucard's deep tone followed. He wanted her out. Now.  
"Please….10 minutes?"

"Five. And I'd better no see one single speck of dust out of place when I get back!" Integra quickly turned around and left while slamming the door behind her. The only thing she needed now was for the knights to know of this. Her _special_ condition was bad enough.

"Bloody perverted vampires!" That room better be spotless or so help them…..she'll lock them up and **not** put them together.

"So, how fast can you clean up?" Seras asked sighing as her head turned towards her lover's and she licked her own blood off his lips. In less than a second the shadows pulled back from her corridor and rearranged everything to its rightful place.

"Five minutes Police girl…." His deep voice whispered most sensually as he moved his right hand underneath her left hip pushing her up."...but is it enough...for now..." Lips descending he caught hers in a passionate kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

It's been a while, sorry for the prolonged delay but I have exams coming up so the next chapter may also take a while. Thanks to all who still stick with me and enjoy chapter 12.

**Chapter 12**

"Five_ minutes Police girl…." His deep voice whispered most sensually as he moved his right hand underneath her left hip pushing her up."….but is it enough…for now..." Lips descending he caught hers in a passionate kiss. _

20 minutes later Integra was still in her room, standing on her bed and watching the wind as it moved through the leaves of the trees outside. It had been a good thing Walter had decided to keep some of her old clothes or she might not have had anything to wear. At least now she had something, not manipulated be the vampire that fit. A white shirt, blue tie still present as always as was the silver cross over it, and a knee length black skirt. Damn she missed the pants, but that would soon change. She never did go back into the room after leaving the vampires. One image forever haunting her mind, well one to be added to the countless other gathered over the years. Disturbing them again wasn't an option either.

"How thoughtful of you master." Alucard's voice said as his body emerged for one of the walls. A black void appearing as he stepped out and walked through it. He then went to the side of her bed. His attire consisted of his black suit, boots, red leather coat and orange glasses. No hat and his hair was short, no longer long and flowing as before.

"Our _company_ has arrived. Time to face the music."

"Really? No chance of murdering them?"

"No. I'm better now."

"Good to know, don't you think?"

"My mate his highly desirable, it's hard to hold back while pleasing her. And you did _barge_ in unannounced."

"It's my house vampire."

"My pleasure."

"My room where you **know** very well you're not allowed in."

"Didn't even notice. Such raw beauty tends to eclipse it all."

They stared each other down for several moments, silence falling into the room. It was like a showdown and all that remained was hearing the sound of a clock to begin the shooting.

"So." Integra started.

"So?"

"What do _we_ tell them? That Seras made me young again? They'll all want that."  
" Probably." Alucard grinned." She's keeping them busy as we speak. She said she got it covered."  
" And do what? Seduce them?"

"Maybe. But I won't have that. They're not allowed to have her in any way, no one is. She's blossomed so beautifully and she's all mine. Mine alone."

Instead of answering Integra turned her head towards the window. Then she continued

"So I just grow up gain? Like nothing happened."

"Yes. Nothing did happen actually." Alucard replied while taking his glasses off and kneeling in front of her. "A new life, a new start master. So many dream of immortality but living forever is no challenge. It's living with yourself that counts and even for me it's been hard to do sometimes. You merely have a glimpse of it now. A new life yes, but still a mortal one. The process can't be done endlessly so I say enjoy it and make the best of it. Few get a second change. "

"Ever though I may not want it? I may be able to live with myself but maybe I don't want to."

"Everyone wants to at least once in their lives. Reliving things you regretted never having done is more satisfying than you think."

"This coming from the expert? How many 600?"

"I think that's right." Alucard grinned. "But in truth, I don't regret much."

"And what do I regret servant?"

"Only you know the answer to that my master. Out of all the masters I've ever had I respect you the most. Whatever you decide will be fine with me. But as I'm experienced as you say, don't waist the life Seras has given you. Her gift is far too precious. Did you know she can play the piano?"

"What?"

"She played for me one nigh after I returned. I caught her doing it and when I asked her why she was wasting her time she said she'd already done that while living. It had been wasted once and she would no have it happen twice. She died by my hand though it could have been so easy to simply spare her. Yet she's now more alive than ever. And she was right. The melody was beautiful and full of passion as she played it for me again."

"She's changed, hasn't she?" A smile graced the little one's lips." The one thing you did right all those years ago was kill her. How ironic."

"More than you know. She sold me her soul that night without even realizing it and fully for a single kiss while I was still a monster. As long as it was me it didn't matter. I've never had anyone so loyal, devoted…."  
"Love you even?" Integra finished." You've turned her into a monster herself, yet she still cares, still loves you. She's still so human."  
" I know. My soul can't stand the mere thought of it but the other, the thought of having her leave, brings me more pain and anguish than anything else. I could not let her got regardless of what happened but I would if she were to ask me to. I would in fact, do anything for her my master. I want her strong, fearless and heartless against all her enemies and at the same time I want her kept safe, protected and out of harms way, not lose herself to madness. I need her to keep whatever she has left of her human heart and not leg go of it. I simply want her always with me. She's my greatest creation for there has never been a vampire quite like her. Seras is special but it's not because of my blood or the immortality I gave her. She still holds every day as a mortal would, the simplest of things bring her pleasure and joy. I gave her a rose and she radiated happiness for over a month. Even put the blasted thing in a book though I don't understand why. I could always give her more. She's hard to figure out most of the time."

"Yet you've never been more comfortable than around her, have you? Did it ever occur to you that she tired to improve her _life_ because of you? To make _you_ notice. The rose was nothing but a flower till _you_ gave it to her. There may be many more but that _one_ will always be special. It brought her hope."

"Hope? From a flower?"

"Seras was the first to miss you. She would come ask if I heard anything from you for nearly six months until I finally had enough and told her to go do something with her spare time. And she did the most stupid things too. Like blowing up the weapons shack six times which was an immense joy. She even wept for you Alucard. I found her one night in the library 12 years later. It was the first time I ever saw her cry or so heartbroken. It nearly took me the entire night to calm her down."

"Why?"

"She didn't know what else to do to make the pain of waiting for you go away. I just told her not to cry and not let go. I could not say anything else for I did not know you would come back or if you did, actually fell for her what she so passionately did for you. 18 years later she cried again. You came back and I sent you alone on that mission that night for that soul purpose only. She didn't want you to see."

Finishing her sentence Integra waited and watched the vampire kneeled before her. His magenta eyes were focused on her and had not blinked once during her whole speech. Yet she could see the emotion within them. After that she got up and took one step towards him.

"Do you love her vampire?"

Closing his eyes and smiling, a true and genuine smile instead of his usual grin, Alucard replied back.

"I don't know what else to call it." It was time to go, time to face the music.

Outside of the room in question stood the long haired draculina. Arms crossed under her chest and back leaning against the nearby wall. Her outfit sill the same as the night before just less bloody and covered in dirt and mud. She was patiently waiting for the young master to arrive, her _work_ done.

"Done Police girl?" She heard her master's voice say. It caused her to open her eyes and turn her head towards his direction.

"All ready and waiting. There won't any problems regarding the _little one_."

"Excellent my dear. Efficient as always." He watched with both pride and desire.

"Of course my master."

"You two know I'm still here, right?" Integra asked while crossing her own arms under her chest and an annoyed look on her face." If I hear either of call me _little_ again I'll wash both your mouths out with holly water. Is that clear?"

"Of course." Alucard replied.

" Now, how did you _solve_ it?"  
" Easy." Seras smiled." I tricked them into believing you died and you're our own daughter. It wasn't really hard."  
" Excuse me? You did **what**?" She almost screamed that last part.

"Well you still look like your old self so what better excuse than simply resembling a family member, like a mother."

"They can't be that stupid Seras. All of them know me and you."

"Not like this they don't." The draculina said while morphing both her clothes and hair for several brief moments. The outfit was now a simple skin tight black leather corset with her shoulders and belly were bare, a short black skirt, black thigh high stockings and a pair of matching elbow long cloves and high-healed sandals. Her hair wasn't gold anymore but crimson red, in waves and shoulder long while her irises were a beautiful Safire blue much like before she was changed. "See." Her grin wicked as ever. She changed back in an instance.

"They won't remember me being there either. And as they only know you've never been married, it can be assumed you could have had a child…"

The twitching right eye was enough to make her stop there, her voice turning into a whisper. Yeah, the message was clear." Ok look, I did it. They bought it; it's done so you're now the old, new Sir Integra Selene Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."

"Selene?" Integra asked voice full of sarcasm. Even Alucard couldn't help laugh at that.

"What? I improvised. You had to have a name. But I did tell them you wanted to honor you _late_ mother and take her name so…."

"So I'm still me."

"Yes." Seras smiled even brighter, her hands moving down her sides as she leaned down toward the girl." Sill you."

"I'm going to kill you. I swear I'm locking you away if this doesn't work."

"Come now master, Selene, she's done her best." Alucard said while patting her once on the head." And she's older so you must respect your elders my dear."

The twitching increased tenfold. Anger growing by the second.

"Get out of my face! Both of you, out!" Integra screamed from the pit of her lung, causing even the knights within the soundproof room to hear her voice.

"Temper, temper master. You don't need to shout."

"Alucard…."  
"We'll leave no worries." He grinned, orbs fixed upon his lovely draculina." But I want to know what she did first. The outfit alone was, well more than enough if you understand?"

"Used my magic." Was her only answer as she grinned back and showed him what she meant.

_Flashback_

"_Now then, what were we discussing?" Seras's seductive, alluring voice whispered most sensually as her left hand pressed itself against one of the knight's chest and her mouth was right next to his left ear. Calling it challenge would be far to overrated. Seeing as all men want what they see but can never have, it was fairly easy to seduce them into accepting anything she wanted to tell them. After all, all she really needed to do was to play with one and the rest would shortly follow. Much like sheep after their Shepard._

"Selene_ is t….." The Knight said, words coming harder and harder._

"Yes_?" The draculina purred._

"The_ new Leader. She'll follow…follow in her mother's steps."_

"And_ you will?"_

"Continue_ as…..as nothing had changed. No dissolution of the or….the organization."_

"_Exactly. Such a good boy."_

_Pulling back then moving past the chairs on the left side of the mahogany table, she passed the men sitting there. All eyes were on her, watching her each and every move. From the long, slender legs, to the short skirt, sawing hips, pale skin, ample chest, long neck and flowing crimson hair. It was almost too easy._

"And_ remember, smile and be nice."_

_Flashback end_

"I bet you did." The vampire replied as his glasses slid down his nose to reveal the beautiful crimson orbs and his satisfaction. After that he extended one arm out to her." Come. They've held you long enough."

Taking the invitation she placed her hand in his, fingers entwining as they faded away.

/ Be good now master, not too hard on the little ones. /

{Shut it servant! And stay off my tables, all of them!}

/ As you whish. /After hearing the vampire's reply Integra took a deep breath before entering the room and reclaiming her duties from the beginning all over again.

As for he two undead, they had other things in mind. It didn't take long for them to reaper on the roof, underneath the moon light. Pulling her closer his other hand went around her waist as he began nuzzling the right side of her throat.

"You've been away for far too long."

"Didn't know you missed me?" Seras whispered back mimicking his actions before starting to nip and lick at the tender flesh off his own throat.

"So. Selene was it?"

"Seemed right. Fits too." Moving her head so her rested against his motionless heart she continued." We're a dysfunctional family anyway. She's like the sister I never got to have. My mom always said I could pick the name, just never got to. Dysfunctional is still better than nothing at all."

"And here I thought **_I_** was quite **functional** Police girl." Alucard chuckled, grip increasing on her waist." Or did I not show you enough this morning perhaps?"

"Guess you'll just have to again." The draculina replied back smiling as her hand began opening the buttons of his black jacket. Once done she moved her arms around his waist over the white cotton shirt underneath until they finally rested upon his muscular back. Letting his scent fill her lungs she sighed and pressed herself more into him.

"It's funny." She whispered." I got used to listening to your heart beat. It's gone now."

"We are dead after all Police girl. As it should be."

"I know, but I liked it. It sort of gave you away."

Head held down as his crimson orbs watched her moved, a small smile grazed his lips as closed his eyes for a second and made her happy. One quick beat, and then the second, third, fourth…..The once lifeless organ was now back in business.

"I can bring it back. There's no part of me I can't control at will. Given of course that I should choose to do it….." Alucard said while moving his right hand up her back so he could cup her left cheek and raise her lovely face towards him. Her orbs were very soft and gentle as she looked back."…..should it be your desire dama mea."

"No." Whispering she sought more of the comfort his large palm provided around her cheek." I don't need you to change, remember?"

"I already did, for you alone my Seras."

His lips descended down the left side of her face." I'm never this gentle, not to anyone." The sharp fangs began scraping at the sensitive skin over her jugular shortly followed by the long, serpentine tongue and the marks already there beginning to burn.

"Police girl…."

"Yes?"

Half whispering, half moaning, her crimson orbs darkened a shade in rising lust. She was slowly pushed backwards as a mass of shadows emerged from the vampire's body and wrapped itself around her legs for support. It almost felt like being pushed against a table only much softer like a bed. They wrapped, moved up and caused her skin to tingle as though the fabric of her pants didn't exist in the first place. Her hips and waist followed shortly, the sensation increasing more and more.

/ Scream again. /

Piercing the tender flesh he got his reward instantly. Her angelic voice, still as beautiful as the shattered pieces of mysterious, unknown melody.

"Master…." As she pulled him closer, using both arms and legs, the fire began to build within her once more causing her to arch up and bare her throat as far as it would go. "Ahh….please…."

/ Please what Police girl?/

"Please master…my master….."

With a low, animalistic kind of growl Alucard pulled his fangs out and moved his blood stained lips over hers letting the freshly spilled crimson drop down upon them. Magenta eyes flashed a dangerous look, grin widening.

"Remember bind….torture…."

"Yes…."

He spirited them away within the darkness and confinement of his quarters. The large black coffin with the crimson silken interior to be more exact. That one single word barely the draculina's lips as she found herself pressed against soft bedding, arms no longer around him but held together over her head by a black piece of leather that tied them to the coffin wall. Everything but her shirt and black lace underwear were left, her golden hair spread out beneath her like a blanket, buttons beginning to open on their own one after the other.  
"Make you bleed….scream…." Alucard whispered seductively as his own body both hovered over hers and pressed itself onto it, lips inches apart, his pelvis grinding into hers as he rested between her spread legs. They too, just like her arm, had been tied to his coffin by her ankles though the leather was a bit longer to allow her some _extra_ mobility.

"You did miss me…" Her voice like a cat's purr as she began nuzzling his throat this time." Yet how can you when you're still so dressed? It's not really fair, now is it?"

She bit down, fangs sinking in deep as she drew out his immortal blood and gulped it down greedily. The vampire laughed deeply, his voice filling the otherwise quite room.

"Will I be punished?"

"Yes…." Seras purred releasing him and licking the blood away. "You're overdue…so overdue….."

Moving his right hand over her left hip and hen under it, he lifted her lower body up and made every unwanted piece of clothing disappear within seconds just as his Queen had requested. He was still laughing as the lid closed on its own and he passionately kissed her. The scream would come; he'd make sure of that.

But until then, all he wanted to hear….

"Make_ love to me."_

…was the innocent sound of her voice before it turned feral with the lust and desire, before he tainted it once more.

And all she herd…

"As_ you wish dragostea mea."_

…was love.

To be continued...

I know calling Integra Selene is a bit odd, so that's basically while I'll be sticking with her old name. But as I did need it to make the plot believable, it's not that bad.

Next time:

_"A fool maybe but…" He grinned before grabbing hold of the angel's wrist. "….I still have the contract. I suggest you hurry."_

_"And if I don't? I could just watch you die like you're body did not long ago and be done with."_

_"Then you won't get it. You really want to disappear without the chance of feeling it between your fingers? Knowing its power, Markus."_

_"Why not? I could simply go rest, finally rest."_

_"Because underneath those blasted wings of yours you're just like any other greedy moral. The power will call out, revenge as well. Think they won't use it for themselves? You know what that means."_

P.S The names have nothing to do with those related to Underworld, it's just a weird coincidences I only noticed after rereading these last 2 chapters I've written.

_Bye, bye_


	14. Chapter 14

_._

I had I little time to work on this chapter so here it is.

**Chapter 13**

"Fool." The cloaked figure's voice said as he stopped right in front of the high steel column still dripping blood. The sun had risen several minutes ago and bathed the entire ruined valley with its warm glow. The cause of it all now gone though, everything laid in ruins. The fire finally having given way it left nothing but piles of ashes to mar the ground amongst all of the burned up trees. "Nothing but a fool. I told you to wait until she was dead but you never listened. Now I have to clean up."

Left arm rising and taking hold of the fabric covering him he pulled in off in one swift move thus revealing the strange skin beneath it. Though he wore dark brown pants and a black shirt to conceal it, the first two buttons were opened and showing. Up until the base of his throat the flesh had turned from its normal color to a much darker one. It almost seemed as it had been burned, resembling the charcoal-ash like bark of the burned trees around him. On his back was a pair of dark blue to almost ebony colored wings, long enough to reach his heals and strong enough to propelled in upward towards the very tip on the rod. His other hand struck directly into the middle of the lifeless body's chest causing a bright halo to surround the area of penetration. He then pulled it out taking what seemed like the exact image of the boy from it. The difference, however, being this one was transparent and still alive as the pair of blue eyes opened.

"A fool maybe but…" He grinned before grabbing hold of the angel's wrist. "….I still have the contract. I suggest you hurry."

"And if I don't? I could just watch you die like you're body did not long ago and be done with."

"Then you won't get it. You really want to disappear without the chance of feeling it between your fingers? Knowing its power, Markus."

"Why not? I could simply go rest, finally rest."

"Because underneath those blasted wings of yours you're just like any other greedy moral. The power will call out, revenge as well. Think they won't use it for themselves? You know what that means."

Taking few moments Markus answered. His black eyes having a murderous look within them.

"It will only be once. Once and only once boy until your revenge is done. Nothing more."

"Indeed." Quincy's own orbs flashed with an evil glow. They merged.

"There were so many." Seras's angelic voice whispered in the darkness of the room as her left hand traced her lover's naked back while pushing some of the ebony locks out of the way. The coffin had long been replaced by a much larger bed as the hours had passed yet their lust never thinned down. The vampire had just been in the process of getting up when her slender arms wrapped themselves around his throat preventing him from leaving. Her ample chest pressed against his spine, warm flesh upon warm flesh as the light provided by several small candles danced over their marble skin highlighting it. Strands of gold mixed with black as she leaned over his right shoulder. His own hair covered part of his back and framed his hansom face as it also went over his shoulders reaching his waist where the crimson sheet had pooled after his rising.

"Don't go." The draculina affectionately nuzzled **her** bite marks over his throat, her pink tongue daring out to lick the small droplets of blood. The vampire chuckled.

"Weren't you hungry a moment ago Police girl?"

"I could always take some of yours." Her fangs extended and began grassing at his skin leaving small red marks in their path. His head tilted to the side giving her more space and access. It felt nice, lust inducing even having someone else take his blood and bring him pleasure while doing so." Then you could take some of mine and so on. Don't leave my bed just yet, it's still warm."

"Is that an invitation? I thought I tired you out by now." His grin was back with a vengeance. Hers followed.

"No." And she bit down.

/ And I _do_ want you. Love and please me. /

"Seras…." He hissed her name in lust as he felt her fangs puncture his throat even deeper.

/ Have you inside of me. They hurt you so bad and caused so much pain. Let me take it all away. /

"They're just memories. They mean nothing."

"They hardened and broke you. It's hard forgetting what I saw so it must be even worse remembering yourself." She let got." There were so many wounds on your body, so merciless given. You were only a boy; a prince should have been treated better.""

"I was a man draculina. There were different standards then. As for the treatment, they didn't kill me. It was all I got." Entwining their fingers together he squeezed her hand. "Everything, it was all different then."

In one quick move he turned around and had her pinned between his body and the soft bedding. Arms on either side of her head held by his with a few strands of golden hair to cover her breasts as the rest was sprawled out under her like a blanket. The crimson sheet had also moved in the process exposing both of their bodies fully to each other. The vampire hovered above her keeping her in place between his arms and legs as a bit more of hair framed his face and a trickle of crimson ran from his wound and dripped down onto her left shoulder.

"Had you been there…..no man would have been able to resist not possessing you. Not even a king. You could have brought on a war had more than one desired you. Have blood be spilled in your name so they might have your hand. Yet…"

"None would have waited."

"No. Just take."

"Would you…." She softly smiled. "….have spilled blood for me?"

"Haven't I already draculina? Had you been mine centuries ago no man would have dared even look at you without permission under penalty of death." His voice softened, and then saddened as he still held her gaze. The grip on her hands tightened. "Yet had you been mine they would have tormented you in worst ways than me. Forced you to things that make even the hardened of souls break down and beg for the end. There would have been little if no mercy at all for the Queen, even the future promised Queen, of their enemy. You don't know off all the horrible ways in which a person can be tortured. Death is the one thing they all will end up wanting more than living a single minute more."

"You wished it too." The fingers of her left hand gently touched his right cheek as they wandered towards his soft slightly parted lips.

"I wished for theirs more. However, my past is something I do not whish to discuss further draculina. Understand and do not ask again." Alucard leaned down to capture her lips and take his blood from her lips. He then let his forehead rest in the crook of her neck, his body over her smaller one yet supported much of his weight in his left arm. The other he used to move hers over to his back. The smooth skin wasn't there any longer as the tips of her fingers came in contact with scars. Many scars in different lengths and directions. Her fingers moved slowly, eyes never leaving his as she traced his back the same way she'd done many time that night. Over the curve of his spine, sides, shoulder blades and the space between them until she stopped over his right shoulder squeezing it lightly.

"Most wounds heal with time but some will never leave us despite the changes we make to our bodies. I told you before yours didn't matter, they were gained with honor and as such were worthy of being shown. You are beautiful in my eyes regardless. Always will be."

"I'd kiss them all to take your pain." Her fingers moved to his face and pushed the silky strands out of the way revealing it. Placing them behind his ear she traced the line of his jaw then caressed his cheek.

"There is none with you. Stay with me."

"I could never leave what's mine. My blood as my word my master."

The very next second he took her word, her sweet blood and drank greedily.

"Ahhh!" She sighed as pleasure scourged her very soul reawakening the flame within her. Out of reflex she bared her throat to him more felling him bite harder before mimicking his gesture. They both fed and drank from each other at the same time, increasing the heat and the friction between their bodies. The blood lust and madness, not even the fields of heaven could be better than this in their eyes. The draculina was the first to release. Her body arching against her lovers, pressing more into it as her head tilted back and her cry filled the room after leaving her stained lips. The shards of the broken melody were soon joined by the other, much deeper ones. Almost simultaneously they licked their lips savoring the forbidden taste before meeting their lover's eyes once more. Taking hold of her hand Alucard started planting kisses along her fingers and palm. Her soft skin was like an angels touch. No, better.

"May I ask one last thing? Galyant?"

"A cursed soul." Was the vampire's answer." He fell out of grace for love but lost himself to madness and power. His beloved was dieing so he had a vampire turn her to save her but didn't like what he'd gotten because of it. He used dark magic to seal the vampire away so he could have he woman. She became with a child but the added life urged the vampire within to take it. She gave birth much like Mina but lost herself to madness because of the blood and began a killing spree. She and Galyant's action's are the soul reason people hate us. She had no control over herself and did all he asked. Even kill the vampire who turned her."

"Power drove him mad and she was his weapon."

"Yes draculina. She was the weapon who killed him but as such cursed herself eternally. Her soul could never be free again. The phrase was hers: _' Monsters for a monster as you made, monster for the cursed soul and lost child that shall have no peace until the burning end of time._' Mina had my blood but not my life. It was the only thing keeping her sane. Killing her I took it back."

"You freed her soul?"

Closing his crimson eyes he entwined their fingers once more.

"She was my wife it was my duty. She deserved an honorable death despite her actions against me."

"I understand."

"Power is more blinding than justice and those who have too much will one day not see anything else. I've learned to see despite it but at a price none the less. I am half bound and half free, always in between. Power is something much easier obtained than given away. Mostly the reason….." He grinned, lust filling his orbs as hey darkened a shade."…..you won't be leaving this room, my bed, anytime soon. I will have utter control and dominance over you draculina."

"Please do my maser." She purred sensually licking his lips." I'll be a good little slave and please you anyway you desire."

"Good girl. The more you please me the more pleasure you'll receive in return." He leaned down to capture her lips.

"Shall I scream now?" Seras asked just before they touched." Or save it for later?"

"Now. And much louder later." Their mouths captured each other, bodies following as they me yet again in that beautiful moonlit night. No human could possibly have that much stamina and keep on going, but they weren't in the first place now were they?

It had been more than half a month now since the book had been recovered, enemies destroyed yet everything wasn't normal as it should have. After all no normal day can turn into seven years, can it? Guess some do.

The following, following night Sir Integra was waiting most impatiently. She'd summoned the vampire for a whole while now, though there was still no sign of him. And if there was one thing she hated it was being kept waiting. Well that and her _new_ age preventing her from smoking. God damn it all.

"Still cursing master? Aren't you a bit _young_?" Alucard's voice chuckled as his figure emerged fro one of the walls. All dressed in his usual attire with his orange glasses on and his ebony hair which was still long enough to reach his waist.

"I'll curse all I like vampire, I at least have that left. The Queen wants to see us; the book too so where is it?"

"Safe as I said. Bu I do not want to see her."

"Well you don't really a have choice in the matter. Things need explaining and I doubt Seras's little _magic trick_ will work on her."

"I don't care." Was Alucards only reply as he walked up to her desk and leaned down towards her." For the former yes but not the new. And mine awaits." He look in his fiery was feral, burning much like the quickly forming grin." I'm bound for now. To this place until it's over."

"Orders are orders Alucards. And you're doing the explaining." Her voice was firm, far from being intimidated by the sharp fangs revealed.

"No!" Alucard said in a much harder tone pressing his left hand against her chair and thus push it against the wall with force. He leaned in even more grin at its fullest. He was far to close to her throat. "She doesn't matter, nothing else does now. Little girl all alone, how long till your blood runs cold?"

A mere second passed before the sound of gunfire was heard. Three shots quickly followed by gushing blood that smeared the floor behind the vampire and the ceiling as the bullets embedded themselves into it. The gun then moved, armed and ready, for the next round against his jaw this time.

"How about till yours gets warm again?"

"That may be a while." He began to laugh, low at first then harder and harder as he slowly pulled back. The insane look within his eyes never bigger, or threatening. "Do not call again, it's for the best. Not until I come on my own!"

"I'm the only one giving orders around here **Servant**!" Icy blue strongly stood before crimson red.

"Not** tonight**!" With one swift move of his right arm every item of Integra's desk was thrown away, the red fedora disappearing as his eyes glowed a fire out of hell itself and the lights in the room began to flicker. "I must obey a Queen not a Knight tonight. A Queen not yours but mine for she rules this night. As I've said I must obey."

"Then just bring her." Integra's left eye twitched. He was doing it again, pissing her off as always. Yet he merely leaned in once again. More distance between them though as last time.

"You've a starving vampire is mad, but a starving mate is something different. A female vampire's **_first_** month is far worse than years without blood; you can not control that kind of lust. And you don't want to get in **her** way!"

There was almost no light left within the room as his laughing continued, orbs and red clothing standing out within the darkness. "Keep **away** from the dungeon it's your first and only warning my master."

"Fine!" Her voice firmly said as another gunshot was heard. His left shoulder this time before the darkness retreated completely. "Three nights not a minute more. Now, get the Hell out of my office!"

With that Alucard vanished leaving no trace of his presents but the blood smeared on the walls and floor. Throwing the gun on her desk Integra grabbed the bridge of her nose in an attempt to calm herself before pushing the intercom button.

"Jenkins get a mop. And bring me some tea!"

{Damn vampires!} She thought. {And to hell with not smoking! If this keeps up I'll be starting within minutes not years.}

In the darkness of the deepest room within the dungeon, nothing portrait life what so ever except for the slender figure sprawled out on the king size bed. Laying on her belly she rested without making one single sound or move. Her dead like sleep was so deep; nothing would change it until the moon would rise. A pillow rested half way between her body and he soft mattress, her left arm under it with the right next to its side and her turned head. The sheets were all wrinkled with part of the crimson fabric covering her hips and partially her legs. All the while her marble colored back was almost all the way exposed as her golden hair only covered her left shoulder with a few rebel strands over the rest. Rosy lips, slightly parted, held no breath due to her unmoving chest. Closely, hungrily the vampire's ancient eyes roamed over her flawless figure as he licked his lips in anticipation feeling her beginning to wake. Seeing her fingers slightly twitch. He barely left her side for the several minutes it had taken him to sort out things with his master, yet the urge had never left him. On the contrary, it made it worse.

Flashback

_The descending sun woke the sleeping creature of the night, his fiery eyes opening as to great the new night. This time, unlike many times before, he did not wake alone. Nor in his coffin for that matter. A large bed had provided him the necessary comfort throughout the day; the figure within his arms the necessary warmth. And he was feeling very warm now. Though their bodies were naturally cold throughout their lives, the blood would always warm them up during and after mating. Lifeless the beautiful draculina laid over his chest, golden locks mixing with pure ebony over his right shoulder and arm as he latter gently moved over her back, long fingers stroking at the pale soft skin under them. The silence and peace he felt merely holding her made his fiery soften. She was peaceful now, oh but how feral she had been the night before. Ha could barely wait for her to wake, hell, he had a hard time holding himself back as it was from simply waking her up and just taking her._

_/Rest my queen. / He grinned in the darkness, fangs unseen by anyone else. / I'll make sure to tire you once more soon enough. He then began laughing, a chuckle more than anything. The lust was worth the wait. Leaving her side wasn't an option but the continuing nagging voice of his master eventually made him get up and put an end to it. In his place he left a pillow and a beautiful crimson rose._

_Flashback end _

So here he was, patiently waiting and following her every move as he sat in the large thrown like chair. The bud had partially opened in his absence, its sweet scent adding to that of his draculina. Her own unique scent of bloody flowers and temptation. He could just watch and inhale for hours. The soothing sound of the voice broke his train of thoughts as she sighed and buried her face in the softness of the white pillow under it. Her whole body shifting in position as she pushed herself up on her arms while he himself retreated into the darkness.

Hair completely going over her left shoulder Seras stood up, knees slightly apart and legs under her as she sat on them. Back exposed, sheet pooled around her waist, her eyes finally took in her surroundings despite the complete darkness. The fresh scent of the blossomed rose quickly reached her nostrils making her look at it and acknowledge its presents. The lack of her lover beside her didn't go unnoticed but the simple gesture of the flower provided brought a smile on her lips. Picking it up she brought it to her lips, fingers stroking the soft petals with care. Her moment alone lased only a few moments more as a strong arm was wrapped around her slender waist just under her breasts and pulled her against something hard. Warm breath and sharp fangs caressed the right side of her throat before his other hand took a firm grasp of her hair, pulled her head o the side and bit down.

"Ahh…."Such a lovely sound the vampire thought as he sank his teeth in deeper, lips and tongue working their magic on her skin making her cry out once more.

/ You're voice, yes. Let me hear it. Scream for me Police girl! /

To his surprise she didn't. Instead grinned like mad with her own irises turning a shade deeper and glowing as she moved her body and switched their positions so that he was now laying underneath with her hovering above. Her hands firmly held onto his upper arms accompanied by shadows born from her golden hair. Yet as they left her their color began to darken until they were completely black at the tips. Around his waist, legs and arms in order to keep him in place and with no chance of moving even an inch. They held strong obeying their maser's wishes. Half her face was covered in gold with blood dripping down her right shoulder from the unclosed wound.

"Why don't you for me?" Both vampires were now grinning with an insane look on their faces. Seras then moved her right hand and gently placed it on his left cheek, its place taken by one of the swirling pieces of shadow. Her head leaned towards his stopping a few inches from it. "Master….." She purred revealing her elongated fangs. "It's my turn to hear you scream."

Though the last part was only whispered in desire, she made sure to get her fill. Of both his rich blood and his voice. It was her turn to bite and bring him pleasure. Hard and fast her teeth punctured his throat, attacking and damaging the vein hidden beneath with little regret. The taste of ancient, powerful crimson reached and made her moan. Bite again as she heard his baritone voice hiss her name in pleasure.

"Seras….."

/ Again! / She firmly demanded. A third bite. Alucard's body was struggling against the shadows holding him down with little success. Whatever she did to hold him, it was working most efficiently. His fingers were tightly gripping the sheet beneath him, pupils dilated and burning with raw fire as his body tired to buck up under her. He began laughing and barring his throat more as he moved his head to the side. She immediately took advantage of the situation provided.

/Again I said! /

"Seras!"

/ Again don't I please you? /

"Yes."

/Yes what? /

"Yes my mistress. You please me greatly."

She'd reversed their roles as well. Turned him into the slave with her as the master. And how he loved it, every sinful moment of it. She pushed even further, her hands making short work of his clothing and exposing his chest and abdomen. His crimson tie was the only thing left. Her fingertips traced the shape of his muscles slowly going up from the hem of his black pants, then the middle of his chest towards the base of his throat. Her sharp little claws left red scratch marks in their path, her fangs pulling away as the draculina then moved her face over his. With crimson staining her mouth she kept his gaze, tongue sticking out to clean her lips in a slow pace while she grinned. They were so very close to touching.

"Do I? Then how about pleasing me back?"

"Release me first."

"No….." She sweetly laughed caressing his cheek then tracing his bottom lip with one finger. Nicking the tip of her finger on one of his fangs she offered some blood, raising the already heightened blood lust between them. He in turn wasted no time what so ever in taking it between his lips and drinking for the few seconds she allowed. "I don't think I will but you'll get your _release_, trust me. It's my turn and I have you bound, already bleeding….."

She pulled her finger back bringing her lips down upon his in quick, caste kiss.

"Planning to torture me next?"

"O yes." She quickly answered before licking his lips. "And have you scream for me in the end. And remember…." The following kiss was full of passion that only grew more as her claws racked down his chest drawing out the crimson nectar. The powerful moan escaping his lips was muffled by her mouth.

/…I want everyone to hear. /

Indeed, she had reversed the roles **quite** well.

_To be continued..._

Hope you enjoyed it and please review :)

Next chapter maybe next week or this weekend. Something new will happen to Integra. Just wait and see.

Preview:

_"Sir Hellsing…..Sir Hellsing…." The last words she heard, the first that came back. "Sir Hellsing as I was saying, I require you to be yourself not your late mother. I need Selene not Integra for the night."_

_{What? Selen…}_

_/Yes. Just answer yes master. It will be alright. / Seras whispered inside her mind just like the first time._

_"I'll be expecting you and your vampire's to attend. For safety reasons of course no one must know of what they are, that won't be a problem I hope?"_

_"Ye…." Integra began, her voice sounding more like her older self than ever before." No, I mean it won't be a problem."_

_"Excellent. Then I'll look forward to seeing you again this weekend. You may be on your way Sir Hellsing."_

Bye, bye


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

The three designated nights never turned out to be three in the end but an almost entire week. As requested no soul ventured anywhere near the dudgeon's entrance, both because of the orders and the screams and cries the heard coming from down there.

The car ride was smooth as the two vampires and their maser made their way to see the Queen. Silence between them until the little girl spoke.

"You brought the book?" She questioned re leather wearing vampire.

"It's here no worries master. You'll receive it in time."

"Is that still your answer vampire? It's the same one for days now. Just what are you hiding?"

"Nothing really." Seras replied for her master while smiling innocently.

"All things happen in their proper time. It won't be long I promise you." Alucard continued. "Besides, it's never been intended for a mortal to use. There are consequences."

"What kind of consequences?" Integra asked, eyes focusing on the figures sitting opposite of her.

"That depends."

"Well? On what?" She questioned once more as he'd just stopped, a grin appearing on his lips.

"A lot of things." He chuckled. "It's different for each human so I can't really say _what_ kind of consequences."

"Yet Mina used it. Took my family's blood."

"I never asked. Didn't care much for _her_ consequences if you understand master. One can't know since she'd been selling so much."

"But I can use it because of the blood. Just still have to pay."

"Yes." It was Seras who answered this time. "After we speak with the Queen of course."

"My and aren't you two getting along lately." Integra said with a hint of sarcasm in her child like voice as she leaned her head against her left hand. "That week just wasn't enough, was it? Should I make it a month next time?"

"Since you did ask, yes. And should it please you master? It definitely will us."

"Just make it dark and bloody." Seras said.

"Very bloody." Alucard continued while laughing. It made the small knight roll her eyes and just smile for a brief second. Vampires, they were hopeless.

"I'm glad to see you made it _Sir_ Hellsing." The Queen addressed Integra with a small hint of sarcasm. It was still to fresh and unusual for her to fully accept the situation as it was. "Though a bit late if I might ad."

"My apologies but there were some _matters_ to tend to." Integra said while glancing at her vampires. "The problems have been solved in the meant time."

"I see. About you're request; I've decided to send the soldiers back to your organization. I've been informed of recent Freak activity I want you to take care of it."

"Of course."

"And this other _even_t, I will expect you not to lose the creatures. Once was enough is that clear Sir Hellsing?"

Alucard answered right before Integra even had the chance o open her mouth. Stepping forward he passed his master getting closer to the woman sitting in the throat.

"There is little to worry. My bonds hold even if I'm not at my master's side. And I don't like wandering around like a vagabond dog."

"Yours but the others? She's not bound if I recall correctly so there's the possibility."

"Possibility and actually doing it are very different things. She has no desire to leave. She's bound to me and so to my master. She's mine so she'll stay."

"And t…."

"There is no other problem therefore no need to ask any further." A grin appeared on his face, his fiery eyes flashing behind his orange colored glasses though none saw it. His powers began to not only manipulate the room but every one in it. It got darker, the woman's vision beginning to blur. And he always got his way, one way or the other. The only one who noticed the very subtle change was Integra. Her right arm slowly reached up, lips parting to say something when a voice inside her mind stopped her in her tracks.

/ Don't. / It was Seras's who'd walked right to the little girl. / It all turns out well in the end. Remember 171030. / Left arm moving from her back, a small black book was in her hand.

"There are no further problems, questions what so ever."

"No here aren't." The Queen confirmed eyes focused on the vampire before her without blinking.

"I'm glad to hear it." The Cheshire cat grin never bigger. "Everything is fine."

"Yes everything is quite fine."

"The book's been destroyed along with the sorceress. Its threat is meaningless and of no importance any more."

"Then we're done vampire. Sir Hellsing wi….."

The rest of the conversation as well as the part after the word '**book'** had been said failed to reach Integra. Her head turning towards the draculina, she watched as the latter pulled out the book from behind her and handed it to her. All others were too caught up in the vampire's spell to notice the quick exchange. {171030?} As soon as her own hands touched a jolt almost like lightning hit her hard and hit her fast. Her vision blurred, body unable to move and fingers twitching as they held onto her black leather covered object. It was like being submerged into a river of frozen water after being dunked into a boiling one first. Nothing worked, not even her voice as she failed in her attempt to scream. Her eyes shut tight as she felt her body change, morph somehow, though she didn't know why or into what. It took only seconds but felt like an eternity. In one swift move her icy blue eyes reopened. Sound coming back before the picture cleared. It was the same room, the same people yet different. They weren't as tall as she remembered, or looked the same. They were….older?

"_Sir Hellsing…..Sir Hellsing…."_ The last words she heard, the first that came back. "Sir Hellsing as I was saying, I require you to be yourself not your late mother. I need Selene not Integra for the night."

{What? Selen…}

/Yes. Just answer yes master. It will be alright. / Seras whispered inside her mind just like the first time.

"I'll be expecting you and your vampire's to attend. For safety reasons of course no one must know of what they are, that won't be a problem I hope?"

"Ye…." Integra began, her voice sounding more like her older self than ever before." No, I mean it won't be a problem."

"Excellent. Then I'll look forward to seeing you again this weekend. You may be on your way Sir Hellsing."

"Of course. Till then your Majesty."

Giving a quick bow of her head Integra turned around and was just about to leave when she finally got a small glimpse of both herself and the two vampires. Though Alucard was still wearing the same outfit, Seras's was different. The black skirt she'd been wearing before was now pair of leather pants with medium size boots going all the way up to her knees, the white shirt and blazer were a crimson shirt covering both her belly and base of her throat this time with a black tie very similar to Alucard's crimson one. Over it was the same black long, leather coat she'd see the girl wearing on the battle field. The strawberry blond hair wasn't short, but long enough to reach her waist. As for her own clothes, he small girl outfit was gone and replaced by a suit similar to the green one she'd always worn in her other life. The color and built, however, weren't the same as it was now a pale violet with no pants but an almost knee long skirt. The dark blue tie and silver cross still hung around her throat, glasses on her nose but her hair was up in a ponytail instead of down. And the book? It was no longer in her grasp. As she took everything in within seconds, icy orbs looking for a moment with the draculina's crimson, she simply continued walking. The look she gave, however, was more than insightful. It said: **It better be good**. No other words were spoken during the entire ride back. All three pair of eyes watching each other in silence.

"Now…." Integra softly began while taking a deep breath. "What THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" She yelled hitting her fist against the desk's surface. O they were so in for it now.

"Now, now master no need to shout." Alucard replied grinning as both his glasses and hat vanished. His only answer back was getting hit in the head by the silver ashtray she had on the desk. His left eyebrow released a small trickle of blood.

"I'll shout all I damn well please! You!" She turned towards Seras. "You gave me the book! Didn't you damage me enough all ready?"

"Well if you could please calm down and have us e..…"

"I'll have you lynched it's what I'll do! Both of you god damn vampires!" She screamed again. Her next words never got to be spoken though as a fourth voice interrupted her.

"_Glad to see things haven't changed much_." It was familiar, so very familiar yet very different. Barely turning her head towards the left side, towards the window, she saw several black feathers scattered on the floor before them. And amongst them stood a boy. A teenager of about 16-17 with short black hair, she couldn't tell really as his face finally came into view. His eyes, the clothes he wore, the retainer outfit with the black shirt and while lines over it, dark violet vest, dark grey tie around his throat and black pants. The posture his body stood in, they were all…

"Walter?" She barely whispered before her whole world went black. Guess all the excitement and change finally took its toll on her.

"You don't think we went too far?" Seras asked Alucard as both were outside Integra's bedroom waiting for her to wake. Her back was leaning against the wall, arms crossed under her chest and eyes fixed on his.

"No. He'll be good for her." The vampire leaned in while taking her right hand and moving her arm so it was kept up above her head. His other went to cup the left side of her angelic face as he then began affectionately nuzzling at her throat. Though the bite marks were hidden beneath the crimson fabric she wore, it mattered little. It could always be easily removed. "Fun too."

"Yes but she might get angry."

"Doesn't she always?" His serpentine tongue dared out to lick at the pale sensitive flesh, grip tightening on her wrist while his right hand began to slowly move down her body tracing her curves then pushing her both against the wall behind her as well as against his larger frame.

"We can't…" The draculina whispered inside his ear, a small whimper following her words after.

"It's been _seven_ **years**." He grinned against her throat.

"Well….yes…."

"So I'm entitled to having you sotie." His right leg moved in between her slightly pushing them apart, the buttons on her shirt began undoing themselves all on their own. It really did pay off to be vampire with telekinetic abilities sometimes, didn't it?

"Not here…" The draculina bit at his exposed ear in an attempt to make him stop. Little did that do. Well, got a chuckle in return."…they'll see…"

"And?"

"I thought you'd kill all who dared look at me without permission? Touch me?"

Stopping his actions Alucard pulled hid head back as to look at her once more. Lips barely apart from each other.

"Point taken Police girl. Although…"

"You can piss her off more some other way." Seras said while smiling, taking hold of his crimson tie and revealing her lengthening fangs. Her smile was joined by his wide grin.

"How well you know me. Then my bed? Is it a better offer wife?"

"It's promising." Leaning in to close the remaining distance between them, their lips barely touched before a scream interrupted the lustful moment.

"_You bloody pervert!"_ The shouting voice, they both knew all too well.

Blacking out was the last thing Integra remembered after waking up in her room, her bed. Her clothes were still in place as was her ponytail but the glasses were resting next to her on the nightstand. Though everything before her was blurry she could still make out her surrounding very well.

"Nice to see up and atom Sir Integra." The male voice she'd heard before was back. His blurry image popped up next to the right side of her bed as he sat down." Their on the nightstand." He continued with a smile on his lips. A second later Integra reached out taking them and then placed them on her nose. Her view was crystal clear now. So was the young man before her. His black wings, though smaller than she remembered, were the first thing to peek her interest. They were only long enough to reach the upper part of his thighs.

"I can change them, the length that is."

"Walter, if you are Walter, you're dead." Her tone was calm, eyes focused.

"They didn't tell you? Well no matter, I'm back to fulfill my duties Sir. I must say I didn't expect to see you like this."

"What are you talking about? What haven't _they_ told me?" There was no need to ask, she knew exactly who he was referring to.

"I mean you're really young. Just like all those years ago." Walter completely ignored her question as he leaned in. The teenage boy was far more interested in the girl than her words or questions. His left hand reached out to her and took hold of some of her platinum blond hair. Pulling back he watched as the strands left his fingers. "Almost forgot how beautiful you were."

He was leaning in even more, faces coming so very close to another. Integra just watched the whole I'm back from the dead thing no yet sinking in.

"Still are, milady." They touched his lips against hers if only for a brief moment until she snapped out of it, punched him in the face and screamed.

"You bloody pervert!"

To be continued...

Till next time.


	16. Chapter 16

My new chapter is up and I'm pleased to say I managed to finish the whole story. There are four more chapters and I've started working on a sequel. I've have some ideas so far but I keep changing them, so it will be a while till posting anything from it.

**Chapter 15**

"_Almost forgot how beautiful you were."_

_He was leaning in even more, faces coming so very close to another. Integra just watched the whole I'm back from the dead thing no yet sinking in._

"_Sill are, milady." They touched, his lips against hers, if only for a brief moment until she snapped out of it punched him in the face and screamed._

"_You bloody pervert!"_

"I told you." Alucard laughed while regrettably pulling back from the desired kiss. Spiriting them away, they resurfaced in Integra's room. The angel of death was currently on his back on the floor behind the bed board, legs up against it and his right hand caressing his now sore cheek. So long, yet she could still punch like a demon from hell. Meanwhile, the girl in question was near the side, both hands clenched in fists and icy eyes full of anger.

{Bastard!}

"Well this is promising master. It's only been what, five minutes and you're already at each others throats." He simply couldn't help himself, it was too funny to ignore or hold back the laugh. There was no answer back. Instead the young knight simply turned around. Walking to the nightstand she opened it moments later and took out a gun and some bullets. The draculina was the first to react.

"Master there's no need f…."

The shot, the gun silenced her as the bullet flew past her left ear almost grassing her face before it embedded itself into the wall behind her. Silence fell once again as Integra then began refilling her weapon and Seras slowly moved behind her lover, left hand gently gripping at his left upper arm.

"I'll bribe you later." She whispered to him very softly and silently as she took shelter behind his broad shoulders.

/ You bet you will. / He replied back. The gun was fully loaded and pointed at them.

"Now then…." Integra firmly said quite calmly despite the situation. "I'm going to make this simple. I ask and you answer. And so help me Alucard if you beat around the bush just once I'm going to shoot you with every bullet I've got. So start talking! And you angel boy, get up and get over there!"

"Master you could be a little more considerate as Walter just g…." The first shot hit him in the right shoulder, his blood escaping the other side and partially staining the draculina's golden hair. "….back."

"Why the **_hell_** is he here?" She hissed.

"You used the book of course. 171030 remember?"

"It was Walter's birthday." Seras finished the sentence." And it's in the book: Little black book bringer of my death, bring the angel, its black wings spread out to fly…"

"And he will take your life so you may slowly die."

It was Walter who continued this time. "Yes it's all true. And as seeing as immortals have little to gain from it, it's mostly mortals who can really use it."

"But as I said master, there will be consequences to pay. And I will always be something to do with the number seven."

"And just why is that vampire? Another rime?"

"No nothing like that. It took seven years for Layeny to be killed and seven ways in which she killed her lover. The first owner, Galyant. The book is like a double edged sword for grants things but takes others in return. You didn't fully accept being a child again master so…"

"So what?" She asked almost screaming.

"So it's taken it from you. The child was your new life, you like it but still wanted to be more in control, even your age. The binding contract gave you what you desired but took it back as well. It took seven years from you, robbed your childhood but offered something else in return. The memories, however, they'll never open up to you. Their lost."

Four rounds were discharged onto his chest, the smell of gun powder filling the room as gray smoke left the barrel of the gun.

"And you tell me this **now**?"

Alucard chuckled as his wounds healed instantly despite the silver and the pain.

"There wasn't much sense for you to know earlier, as I said; the consequences are never the same twice. I had Seras give it to you because I was going to be busy taking care of the Queen and such. As we both read it and you then took it, time past for everyone but us and I had to make sure we were on common ground with her before it happened. Get the memories."

"You manipulated the Queen?"

"And?" He grinned most wickedly. "She is not my concern, she's fairly weak. Nowhere near her predecessor's level."

"And why is _he_ here?" Integra asked once more regarding the newest member.

"Any angel will do it doesn't matter as long as it is one of **Death**."

"But we wanted Walter so we chose to take the change and tried to bring him back." Seras said while stepping half way from behind the vampire dressed in red. "And here he is. We're all together again like before." A little smile grassed her lips.

"And I suppose manipulating my life is allowed?"

"It was just…"

"Shut it!" Integra yelled raising her one. "Both of you god damn vampires have been planning this behind my back all this time! And you dare tell me to enjoy my second chance at life when you just take it away as you please? Who the hell do you think you're messing with? I am not some toy for your bloody amusement!"

"What we did was for the best." Alucard continued his voice deep and lacking the mocking part this time. "Or did you rather have everyone stare at you like all those years ago? Poor little girl left to run an organization far beyond her reach. Her place should be elsewhere."

"Enough!"

"Or what? Shoot me again master? Feel free to do it all you like I'll just heal after. I guaranty you haven't missed much because as it turned out you never listened to me in the first place. Seven years were nothing but seven years as they had always been in the past. You behind that desk. I had hopped something would chance, anything at all but you disappointed me in the end."

"The why don't you just leave! And that that traitorous girl with you she's no good. I'm sure she can _satisfy_ any way you please since the rest of use are lacking. At least spreading her legs for you is something she can do right!"

The tension between them grew more and more. It was on the verge of breaking apart.

"Do not speak of her like that!" Alucard's tone grew.

"But Integra you always said you missed Wa…." Seras tried intervening as to calm things down. Her move did little good.

"I said shut it Seras!" The bullet was hers this time around. It went straight into her left upper arm making her hiss in pain and step back gripping the wound. The action fueled the vampire's rage more. She could shoot him; insult him but not his mate. That was taking too far, much too far. Yet before he could even move….

"Out! All of you get the hell out of room!" The Knight's body shook as she demanded obedience. "Both of you are to be confined to the dungeon! Alone and no blood until that god dam night for the Queen! I don't want to see you within meters of each other or my face! Now get out of my sight!"

No one answered back at that statement. Alucard clenched his right hand into a fist, eyes flashing for a moment before her fazed his draculina away to her former room. He then watched his maser a second more before he too disappeared form sight. Only the angel was left.

"Sir Integra." He said with a calm tone much like the one his former self in his former life would have used.

"You have two seconds before I send you back to the hole from whence you came!" Was her only reply. The sound of her gun discharging again was heard the following moment just after she saw the angel's black wings move a bit and his body disappearing like the vampire's. All last five bullets were shot at the bare wall left in his place before she threw it out of the window smashing the glass in the process and screaming from the very pit of her lungs. She was alone, finally alone as hot tears ran down her cheeks falling onto the floor beneath her. She screamed again.

The darkness and emptiness of her former room hurt Seras's pride much less that the though of spending the next four nights away from her lover. She could feel him, so very close yet never more far apart than in that moment there. Her arm didn't take long to heal either. But she was alone, her coffin the only thing as her companion.

/ Master? / Shaking her head she reached towards the wall, reached out to him. She at least had that. A black void began to appear yet as she tried stepping through a shadow like hand pushed her back.

/Yes draculina? / Alucard's deep voice answered back, a hint of sadness within it.

/ Can't I come to you? / She immediately asked.

/ I'm sorry Seras. You can't for she would know. I will not gravel for forgiveness for something I deem right and neither should you. I've had worse punishment than this. It is nothing and will easily pass draculina. /

/ But I want you. / Once more she tired. And once again he pushed her back.

/ I can't always be with you, you need to learn that. I know it hurts, our bond is still too fresh for us to be apart, but you need bare it for the time being. There could have been more days, worse as I said. /

/ Can we at least…. /

/ No. / His answer was firm. /This is our last conversation till then, it's for the best. /

/ How can it? / She almost cried into his mind through the shared link. / Why can't we talk? /

/ This question should already tell you why draculina. You may try if you like but I will not answer back and that will hurt you more. Just sleep little one. Let time pass you with no worries or sorrow. I'm still with you. /

The hand shrunk and gently went to caress her left cheek. It lased but a moment until it pulled back, shifting form and offering a beautiful crimson rose. It slowly emerged from the mass of darkness, the bud just barely opening while doing do. Its sweet scent filling the room and the draculina's nostrils as she reached for it and gently took it in her right hand.

/ Always with you my beautiful one. Rest easily. /

/As am I. /

Later that night, after finally having left her room several hours later, Integra sat on a bench somewhere near the middle of her large garden, her back towards her favorite rose bushes as she smoked the second cigar so far. It had taken her some time to calm herself but she felt better now. It wasn't as much the events that had happened but the notion of being so mislead, so deceived that had hurt the most. She could forgive the stolen years, it was harder forgiving them. The sound of foot steps behind her, though silent, brought a small smile upon her lips.

"Sill as silent as ever." Taking hold of the pack of cigars she threw them at him. Which he of course, easily grabbed.

"And I do pride myself in it." Walter answered as he took a seat next to her. His wings going in the space between the bench's seat and upper part. He then took a cigar and lit it.

"At least I can do this again. Gummy bears made me sick. So, what hole did you actually crawl out of?"

"The usual one. It's not that different. Just a new job that's all."

"Doing what if I may?"

"You may always may Sir Integra." A grin formed on his lips as he breached into his back pocket and pulled out a notebook. He then handed it to her. "This is my little _black book_."

"Really?" Integra began looking through it. It was full of names, some scratched out while others still intact. "This many?"

"There are more to come. The ones scratched have already passed, I've seen them off."

"Like a proper Angel of Death. Very nice Walter." She handed it back.

"Why thank you Sir. Should I do something it will damn well be done properly."

Integra chuckled while releasing the smoke from within her lungs.

"Their intentions weren't that bad. They did bring me back."

"Didn't they? Deceived me too."

"Sorry about that." He replied. "For taking your memories, life."

"Don't be. It was _wasted_ as he said."

"The world's not burning as far as I can see. I can assume you didn't just sit on your ass all the time. Even if you did…" He laughed. "…you'd be bossing everyone around you none the less. You'd burn in the coldest of ice storms and not die out. Always have, always will."

"It's my burden."

"It's your desire milady. The power, the control. It may burden you but you couldn't be fulfilled without it. I've seen it from the very beginning, it defines you."

"And what of you? Planning on staying long?"

"Well I am _your_ angel. So you're stuck with me."

"Mine? Hardly Walter."

"Rules I'm afraid. I came because here of you so I'm tied to you for the next seven days. After that I can either go back or stay until I find some deeper purpose."

"Deeper purpose?" Integra asked a hint of sarcasm within her words as she turned her head towards him. His own deep violet eyes staring back, the cigar hanging crooked between his lips as he grinned.

"Rules."

"Rules." She repeated. And mimicked his expression for a few moments before returning to watching the full moon above them. "It's been a long time."

"It has. Things have certainly changed. I never expected you to turn into a child. It was quite shocking to say the least. I had planned…." He opened his book around the end showing her the empty space, the missing name amongst the others scratched over. "….to come for you. Made sure it would be me."

"And where's my name now?"

"It's still mine, just not yet. It won't appear again until your getting closer to the death."

"So I was dieing? How nice of you to tell me. Need I stop smoking now?"

"You weren't dieing milady. Or at least you were until Seras intervened. She took your name back but I'll still have it in the end."

"What if refuse to give it to you?"

"Pretty sure you won't, wouldn't have had in the first place. It's why I wanted you. You would not have been an easy target like the rest."

"I'm never easy Walter."

"Exactly Sir Hellsing." Walter put out his cigar before standing up. His wings reassuming their original size as he placed the book back in his hind pocket. "If I may take my leave now Sir, rules are rules I'm afraid and I still have a job a to do."

"Don't you have one here as well?"

"Do I?"

"You do now. Regrettably, no one can do _your_ job the proper way. And since you're mine angel…."

"Of course Sir. I'm at your disposal as soon as I return."

Giving a small bow, he then pushed at the ground with his feet and spread his elegant black wings. With that he flew away into the night, his body slowly disappearing into the light of the moon. Integra smiled watching him leave. Despite it all, she was glad to have him back. She had missed him most of all.

{My angel? Well see about that, won't we Walter.}

Three nights had passed since Walter's return. And as such his duties as well. It was like all those years ago except both of them were much younger; of equal age this time, and one with a pair of beautiful ebony wings. The two had continued their discussion the following nights, both feeling the need for it. Yet the changing situation between the knight and the angel wasn't the only strange thing happening lately. Just as the two nights prior to this one, mysterious lights began appearing for short periods of time, moving through Integra's garden. Having her wonder, be curious of what was going on. And as seeing that both, no one else saw them and even Walter had said very little about the subject, she had decided to take thing into her own hand. Thus, she was currently wandering through the large garden in search of whatever it was that was there. Suddenly the light appeared once more, just a small flash at first, a flicker if you will. Coming out into the very middle of the elaborate maze of flower bushes, where an angel's statue adorned the existing fountain, her questions finally got answered. The light wasn't a light but a slow moving figure, a golden fox almost as big as a horse with eight tails instead of one as the creature passed right before her eyes. Its body lean and most elegant, see-through, as it moved, well almost flew, through the air with its paws barely touching the soft soil. Integra simply watched as the creature raised its head, mouth opening as if to make a sound, yet none left her. Or at least, a sound no mere mortal could hear.

"She's calling." A male voice spoke several moments later. The angel appeared along side the knight. His sight also fixed on the fox before his eyes.

"She?" Integra questioned back.

"You really don't know?" Was his question back. "Haven't you seen her before? You must know those eyes? The big crimson ones always staring back at you with that innocent look."

"Seras?" She understood. "Bu that's not….both of them are…."

"In the dungeon I know Sir. Yet you only separated their bodies and blood. Their still linked in spirit. And I'm pretty sure that one's Seras's."

"And you know this because?"

"_Angel,_ remember? The rule's pretty much fixed; a soul's a soul alive or dead. I can see and hear them no matter the difference." His right arm moved towards her left fingers entwining their fingers together and gently squeezed. "You see because we're all linked to each other."

"It's still silent."

"That won't change. You can only see not hear." Walter whispered as the two continued to watch the fox move around them, silently searching. Yet it never approached them, just kept its distance after spotting them. As if it knew. She glided through the bushes, her body not registering their presents at all. Even as her paws touched the water they didn't sink within it but remained over it, disturbing the surface and creating ripples. Her call still reaching out with no sound for minutes more before her glow began to fade. Slowly she was fading, her search without success. The action caused Integra's own grip on the angel's hand to tighten and icy blue eyes to slightly soften.

"Am I supposed to care now? Is this it Walter?"

"No. Just coincidence." She smiled while turning his head towards her. "I'm not sure she knows what she's doing. I think it's just instinctively."

_Flashback_

_/ Damn it. / Alucard cursed within his mind for the hundredth time that night as he kept pacing in his room. It had been four days now. Four day away from his mate, her blood. He could barely stand it any longer; even his own seals were struggling to hold his anger in check. Yet he couldn't disobey, especially when the order had been given with such hatred. It fueled the magic held within his bonds making them stronger. Just reaching towards the wall facing her room made them glow and his skin burn. He couldn't sleep, there was nothing to eat and she was so close, so out of reach. He'd made her sleep. Used his powers to control his blood within her and keep her from waking till they were free again. The first night had been sheer torture as he felt her struggle to restrain herself. Her mind called relentlessly, her body and blood adding to the desperate need they had for his. He eventually relieved her of the pain and helped her sleep. He himself, though, couldn't. Watching over her was his only comfort. Having her at peace brought him peace._

_That fourth night something changed. As Alucard was attempting to rest as he sat in his chair, his head leaning against his left hand as the latter rested on the chair's arm. Eyes closed and room consumed in darkness, he took comfort in the silence around him. Suddenly, he felt a presents approach. One all too familiar that made him open his crimson eyes and stare at the wall before him. At the light coming from it and the strange figure emerging quickly afterwards. His arm fell to his side as he stood up. _

"_Seras." He called her name, the beautiful large fox's name standing before him. Her body gold and see-through as a pair of crimson orbs stared back at him. His own softened a bit, lips forming a grin as he strode to her. Though his fingers should have gone through the creature's head as stroked the top of her head, they never did. He couldn't help laugh. Seras's soul was calling out him. Her body and mind may have been asleep but her soul was far from it. It needed him, his own soul. The wait had reached its breaking point._

"_Go my beautiful one." The vampire's whispered words caused her ears to rise and listen more carefully. It lured her in more towards him. "You must leave now."_

_The fox rubbed the tip of its mouth against his gloved palm before her tongue dared out to lick the tip of his fingers once. She softly whimpered then tuned away and went through the wall taking the light with her. Darkness filled the room once more, Alucard's fiery orbs glowing brightly as he laughed again._

_/ Wait for me. /_

_Flashback end_

The fox had lied down, body almost completely gone, head laying on her front paws and ears pulled back resting against the top of her head. In an instant, though, the glow returned as the ground beneath turned completely black. Leaping away from that spot she was joined in seconds by a second, darker figure. Moving along side the golden creature was now a fully black, equally transparent yet with a red hue to it and a different shape. The one of a wolfhound just a little bit bigger than her. The two creatures began circling each other, playing with each other as they kept moving around the garden.

"Guess he did hear in the end."

"I suppose." Integra said before turning around as to leave. She wasn't going to change her mind that easily. They still had a day to go and she'd make sure it would be that way.

"Why are you leaving?" Walter stopped her not letting go of her hand.

"I've seen enough."

"That doesn't mean you have to leave. Stay."

"Look…." She sighed while turning half way towards him. "…..I'm getting tired of this whole attitude of yours, stay, go? Just what is it you want Walter?"

"I just what you to stay…with me…." He gently pulled her back a few steps, his left hand cupping her face. He leaned in.

"Walt…"

"I paid the price to let you go once milady. Why can't I not this time?"

"Walter you're my fried. Nothing m.."

"More? That was then, a lifetime ago. My feelings have not changed that much. I'll always have the utmost respect for you but it's _more_ now. I can not help it."

"But I can. You're not real."

"I'm as real as they are. You can you accept that but not this. Even the dead can feel."

"We're not dead Walter."

"Then what's the problem?" He leaned in even more, raising her chin a bit so few cm were left separating them. She smiled in return leaning in but pulling back in the very last second.

"You should know the story better than anyone _angel_." Pulling her hand back she began to leave. "Of immortals and men."

"I do." He answered back watching her walk away. Even so, mortals always found a way to reach their desires. Just….it was just a matter of time..…nothing more.

He briefly turned his gaze towards the two souls. Both creatures were now laying on the ground, the wolf's head like a pillow for the golden fox as their necks slowly moved against each other, purring in sheer delight. The angel smiled. Who wouldn't want that?

**To be continued...**

**That's it for now, thank for reading and don't forget the review :)**

**Bye, bye**


	17. Chapter 17

Merry Christmas.

I'm the new chapter a little earlier considering its Christmas today. Have fun while reading and enjoy more AxS action. I tried correcting any mistake that might pop up, but just in case I missed one or don't go too hard on me. :)

PHs: I'm using Romanian again with several of the two vampires sentences, the translations will be in brackets next to them.

**Chapter 16**

"Let me guess, it's a courtesy call?" Alucard asked while grinning and crossing one leg elegantly over the other.

"Well if don't want your meal I could always take it back?" Walter replied as his right hand went to hover above the bucket containing the ice and blood packs.

"I've not yet tasted angel's blood. I suppose you may take it but then….well you can figure things out for yourself."

"Glad you noticed. So you know, we leave at midnight."

"_We_ Angel?"

"You're stuck with me so deal with it."

"Like that scratch one can't get rid of."

Walter only smiled back. "Speaking of scratches, how's yours? Finally made her happy I see. Took long enough."

"All things come in due time. Wine is so much better with age, sweeter."

"I thought she was your blood not your wine."

"She's better than both. So is her appetite."

"I'll bet. She's not the same girl as I remember, so different. I must admit her presents is quite stunning, very beautiful, demanding, and desirable."

"Careful, she's mine." Alucard said slightly baring his teeth.

"It's a compliment. Women usually like them and it's not like I've seen her naked. But you know best that uniform of hers did very little in hiding her lovely _assets_."

"Well I don't." His tone hardened as he stood up. "I hate sharing. And trust me angel she'll never be anyone else's. And should they try well, death will be like a gentle lover's kiss compared to what I'd do to them."

"No doubt about that. So was she, is your draculina all you hoped for?"

"Get your own then ask angel. Or have you already found one?"

"Just about. The rest…"

"Is tonight." Alucard finished grinning with a mad look on his face.

" Yes." Walter replied.

"Then you have?"

"Maybe."

"Is it…."

"And if it was?"

"You'll have your hands full. Things won't be so boring around here."

"That didn't stop you."

"How ca it when it involves such delicious blood and body."

"Point taken _Vampire_."

"And midnight you say, _Angel_?"

"If you can stop yourself."

"We'll see, won't we?"

"Indeed we will. Till then, I take my leave." With those words the angel left the vampire.

/ The question is, will she?/ He though while watching him leave. Turning towards the bucket he made short work of not one, but both blood packs. The crimson wouldn't satisfy her anyway, oh no. she needed something much more potent, much stronger than that. Lips parting as his tongue cleaned the blood away, his eyes flashed in pure lust and desire, his body fading from sight only to reaper within seconds in her quarter's right next to her closed coffin. He could feel her there, resting most quietly under the influence of the blood within her veins. His powers easily lifted the lid as he kneeled down beside her and then studied her sleeping frame. She rested on her stomach though it was more on the left side than completely on her belly. Her left arms was her pillow as she had pushed the original one far from her head, the right was bend and next to her head as it hold the same crimson rose he'd offered. Some of the petals had fallen and were scattered between her golden hair. Her right leg was also slightly raised, the knee bent showing off her pale skin. Her so called 'pajamas' also caught his eye quickly as calling it that was sort of a long shot. All in black with the upper part almost completely see-through as the lace covered some parts but revealed others. It had very thin straps going over her shoulders; the fabric barely reaching her thighs in a standing position though it was now pushed up passed the middle of her back. The lower half was a pair of matching lace panties. The whole outfit brought her marble like skin out to light and with it his own desire to feel it under his fingertips. He licked his lips once again, his head leaning down to nuzzle her neck and right glove disappearing as he finally began tracing the shape of her leg form the knee up towards her hips. Her skin softer that the very best silk in the world and slightly, just slightly warm. Grinning he thought of how it would heat up under his touch. Shadows spread out from his ebony hair as it lengthened and then went to wrap themselves around her frame, arms, legs and waist in order to gently turn her around so he could pick her up. Effortless he took her in his arms bride stile, left arm going over her shoulders with his palm pressing against her left breast and the right under her knees. Limb her body laid within his grasp, her own left arm hanging down while the other rested over her abdomen and her head was fully laid back thus exposing her throat out to him. Eyes still closed, lips slightly parted and golden lock gently swaying with each step he took while heading back to his room through the wall. The last question remaining to be asked after reaching his destination was: the coffin or the bed? Though he had the pleasure of her fiery spirit in both, he decided in favor of the large bed for now. A single small candle lit the otherwise dark room as it rested on the small table next to chair and wine glass. Letting her down with care his shadows retained their position around her limbs as he then leaned over her frame spreading her legs so he could easily rest between them. Hips pressing against her he discarded all pieces of clothing except for his white shirt and charcoal pants while he began nuzzling the right side of her throat once again. His arms rested on either side of her sleeping face as he used his elbows to support his weight. Sharp fags elongated as they came into contact with her smooth skin, gently running over it before they would sink deep. I was time she woke up.

/ Seras…../ He purred within her mind sensing her own react immediately to the sweet, alluring sound. / Trezește-te. Trezește-te acum soția mea…/(Wake. Wake now my bride.)

He bit down, warm blood filing his mouth in seconds and going down his throat as he sucked at her flesh and bit again. Then once more, a third time, while his right hand went to cup the left side of her face and turn her head more to the side. How exquisite she was, his drug, his personal brand of ecstasy and heroin all in one. Her body stirred, briefly and just barely moving under his much larger one with her lips parting more and her eyelids fluttering.

/ Da trezește-te. Acum! Trezește-te acum!/ (Yes wake. Now! Wake now!)He called again, tone rougher than the first three times and pressing himself more into her. Her crimson orbs immediately opened, a powerful moan leaving her and her body arching up beneath him. /Seras…/

"Vlad…" She whispered in return, her arms moving up and wrapping themselves around his waist while her fingers gripped at his white shirt. And as he kept on drinking with her sighs filling his ears her hands wasted little time in pulling him closer, pulling his shirt from his pants and moving her fingers up his back beneath it.

"Ești cald."(You're warm.)

"Voi fi și mai cald in curând." (I'll be even warmer soon.) He released her bleeding throat, the wound healing as his head repositioned itself over her own, blood covered lips hovering inches away from rosy ones. The crimson dripped, one drop at a time, onto them before the draculina's tongue dared out to lick them away. The taste of fresh blood after so long a sleep, even if it was her own, brought shivers to her body and had her lean her head back. Alucard immediately sensed the opportunity and took it. His lips leaving very little skin untouched as they worked their way up the front part towards the underside of her jaw, her chin and finally her lips. He barely touched them before turning his head to the side and baring his neck to her, positioning her mouth just over the crimson filled vein.

"Fă-o. Muscă-mă."( Do it. Bite me.)

He only answer he got back was her tongue licking at his flesh before she struck. Her hands had long reached the space between his broad shoulders as they had pushed the white fabric up and caressed his pale skin.

"Mi-e foame." ( I'm hungry.) She said. Her fangs were leaving red marks in their path and just barely scratching enough to bring out the smallest droplets of rich, highly potent crimson.

"I-a tot ce-ti doreșți." (Take all that you desire.) He vampire whispered in return against her right ear. "Iar eu mă voi ocupa de restul." (And I'll take care of the rest.)

The fingers of his left hand entwined with the ones on her right as she bit down to drink her fill. The heat immediately rose, the friction between their bodies as they moved against each other, united as they untied with the disappearing of their clothes and more blood was spilled between them.

Later that night, seeing as midnight was rapidly approaching with each passing hour, Sir Integra had, though reluctantly, put on a dress and got ready for the upcoming meeting with the queen. The gown was a pale green with thin straps and ended just under her knees as to bring forth her long legs and matching green heals. Her silver cross hung around the base of her throat, while a pair of simple yet elegant earrings adorned her ears and her hair hung loosely around her shoulders. Just a touch of makeup completed her look. She had barely worn a dress in the last 40 or so years since taking over the Organization so getting used o the idea wasn't easy as she first though. Even so the Queen's request was clear as possible, she wanted Selene not Integra and pants were definitely out of the question. Sitting on the chair next to the small table before her window she waited for her so called date to finally appear as well as for her two other companions. Companions she knew would do all in their power to keep her waiting.

She had just put out her cigar when the sound of her balcony door opening caught her attention. The falling black wings on the floor followed.

"Walter?" She barely whispered at first before quickly getting up. "Walter!"

Wobbly on his feet the angel of death stepped inside; his head bowed down and bottom lip bleeding while his left wing was missing several feathers as opposed to the right. Scratch marks over his right arm, fabric stained in crimson though his flesh was intact. It had already healed.

"It's fine." He answered feeling her hands press over his shoulders. He raised his gaze, deep violet eyes fixing on her icy blue ones. "Just a minor setback."

"Walter!" Her tone became somewhat harder, scolding even.

"It's fine." Seeing as it didn't satisfy her he repeated, the answer the same as he grabbed her wrists after wiping the blood away from his lip with his left sleeve. "We should hurry and leave."

Anger appeared within her eyes and pulled at his tie.

"I still remember me being in charge with you doing as I say. So spill it before I try out my new gun on your head. Got it **my** Angel?"

He smiled studying her face for a few seconds more. "Of course Sir." Demanding and in control, just as he always loved it...

"You see I was on my r…."

"Just tell me where he is? Where's the other Angel of Death?"

And always one step ahead of everyone else.

_Flashback_

_Flying over the sleepy city the Angel of Death made his way back to the Hellsing manor. His duties for the night fulfilled. Halfway into hid distance though, a dark figure moving very fast went straight passed him and struck at his back over the left side and wing. Some of the black feathers were torn. _

"Ahh_!" The angel cried as the blow made him loose his balance for only a moment and drop a little from his original height. As her quickly turned, however, there was nothing behind him. The lethal wires he always used in battle were drown out seconds after the attack and surrounded his body. Yet there was just silence and the night sky around him. Until…the second blow came. This time to his left arm, his body roughly pushed into the closest building next to him. A hand tightly squeezed his throat rendering him helpless and at its mercy. The mysterious figure's body pulsed with malice, something evil though Walter could still fell something familiar about him. A part of him, it or whatever it may have been, was identical to that of any normal angel of death. The part of being an angel. Yet even his appearance was nothing but a swirling mass of shadows in the shape of a human with wings, should one call them wings that is._

_As the figure's grip tightened Walter felt weaker, as if the very life was being sucked right out of him._

"_What….ar….are you?" He managed to say while managing to keep only one eye opened. The answer was an ear scratching sound, scream. No more and no less. The moment though, lasted but a mere second then it was done. The figure was gone as if it never appeared in the first place. _

_Flashback end _

"I don't know. It came too fast for me to see then just vanished. How did you know?"

"I'm not stupid Walter. Seven days passed long ago for Mina's angel. She was mortal despite Alucard's taken blood therefore I can assume he or she stayed on."

"I don't know. One angel went missing long before I joined, his name was Markus. What I felt tonight wasn't a complete angel but something more. It didn't feel right."

"Then we can't go. It's my duty as a Knight of her majesty to protect her not endanger her. I won't bring it there."

"No you won't. Humans can't see us unless their dieing or linked to one of them as I am to you. And unless granted access by that person we can not do anything against them. It's safer there than here where he can act and where we can all see him."

"We'll see him there too Walter."

"Not unless you look for him. We don't exist for you unless you see us. Alucard and Seras may sense him as they both are dead and Death, but unless his presents is acknowledged he can do nothing. Many blind against four who can see is better."

"You're hurt." She whispered while loosening her grip on his tie, a very pale blush staining her cheeks. It wasn't like she didn't care at all for his well being.

"Angels heal faster than mortals, even vampires. My wings are already almost normal." Moving them as to confirm his point, both glistened within the moonlight as new feathers appeared to take the place of the lost ones. "I may need to hide them though. If they can see me they can see my wings as well. I can make them small but my clothes still show them off."

"Hide them; it's not that hard Walter. I thought you were more resourceful?"

"Then why not help milady?"

Smiling back Integra pulled back turned around and headed for the closet. From there she took out another shirt, a black jacket and surprisingly, a role of bandage.

"If women can bind their breast I'm sure you can bind your wings for one night. Now undress."

"Was wondering when you'd ask?" He grinned while complying. The vest first then the ruined shirt, one button after the other. As for taking them off, what better way the cutting them off with his wires? Swiftly and quickly hey appeared as if from no where and did their job, the pieces of cloth discarded to the floor beneath his feet as the moon's light touched his skin. Shifting his wings once again he shrunk them as far as they would go and folded them against his back. The upper part thus reached just under his broad shoulders while the very tips passed the hem of his pants by a few inches.

"Just shut up and hold this." Integra replied while beginning to wrap the bandage around his torso. It didn't take long for her finish concealing the soft feathers so they wouldn't stand out underneath his clothes. Gently her fingers moved over his warm flesh till she was finally done, the blush on her lovely face darkening more as she did so. Walter only watched her move and grinned mischievously. It only made her more nervous though she never showed it.

"Done. Now get dressed we still need to get the vampires and…"

"Wait."

Her palms had been resting over his chest until she started to turn. She was stopped, however, by his own arms wrapping themselves around her slim waist pulling her back. Their face not far apart as his warm breath caressed her heating skin. "There's sill time."

Her hands were over his bare shoulders.

"Walter w…"

"Milady stay….with me…." He whispered leaning in. "For one night at least." His lips hovered over hers, violet eyes never leaving blue and simply waiting. "If we've changed why not all the way? I know how the story ends, but no one said there wasn't more than one way to end it, one other idea within the authors mind. Mortals grieve for one lifetime, immortals forever. If I do hurt you I'm sorry but I'll still be the one regretting in far longer than you. Watching your sorrow without ever touching or comforting you unless things change."

"I don't want this."

"Then why are you blushing? Still here and not pointing a gun at me? You hate lies yet you're lying to yourself. You want this."

"No I d…." The kiss, barely a kiss, shocked her. Silenced her. The angel had gently pressed his lips to her as if to taste them. The inches turned to mm as he waited once more, his time closer than ever. His whole expression one of desire and sensuality, lust shining in those beautiful violet orbs that seemed to pierce her very soul.

"You want me."

"Walter….." Her eyes were frantically searching.

"You want me….just say it…."

"W…."

"I want you. Integra…..milady."

"Why?"

"Why does the lamb desire the wolf?" He pushed her backwards so her back pressed against the wall behind her just next to the opened balcony. "It's drown to it. Just let me in."

"I can't."

"I'll stay." He kissed her cheek. Slowly he moved over it before quickly descending to the right side of her throat. "With you here. I'll cut my wings for you."

"No!" She firmly said pressing against his shoulders. Trying to get him to stop.

"You matter more than the eternity without you."

This time he stopped waiting. Moving up he assaulted her lips with his own and gladly offered her, her very first true kiss. The grip around her waist tightened. He held her firmly between his arms as his lips moved against hers, as she eventually gave in to the forbidden temptation and responded back with equal desire and enthusiasm. Her sighs joined his, her arms going around his throat and finger loosing themselves within his short, black locks. Thus, bathed in the light of the moon, the angel's wings were cut and the mortals reformed.

**To be continued...**

Till next time and Merry Christmas.


	18. Chapter 18

Happy new year, though I m a few days late :)

Before starting I have to say I'm bit disappointed only to have gotten a few reviews for the last few chapters, I really was hopping for more. Since the story's almost at its end, I would like to get just a few more before posting chapter 18 and 19. As for the sequel, I've started working on it but I'm still a long way to got before posting any of it. I still have a title to consider. Speaking of which, I do recall having given you(sometime in the beginning of it all) the opportunity to guess the meaning of this stories title and seeing as nobody gave it a go I'll just tell you now: Angels fall while vampires bathe and mortals cheat

The basic idea was this:

**Angels fall...**they fall from grace (this meaning Walter who cut's his wing for mortality once more)

**Vampires bathe...**they bathe in blood (which should have been pretty obvious)

**Mortals cheat...**they cheat death (meaning Integra who's offered a second beginning and chance at life)

And that's it :) Enjoy the rest of my story.

**Chapter 17**

"I'm sorry." Seras's sweet voice pushed back the silence of the room. Embraced the two vampires stood on their feet next to the bed, one wearing only a pair of charcoal pants and the other a white shirt a little too big for her but almost reaching mid thigh. The draculian's arms were wrapped around the vampire's torso. Her fingers over the still fresh cuts adoring his pale skin as the tips were slowly being coated, her face against the base of his throat just in the space between his clavicles. His own head rested atop of hers, the underside of his jaw over the golden locks, ebony hair framing his face, shoulders and back while he grinned and his eyes held a maniacal look within them. "I go carried away."

Alucard chuckled. "You're acting like it's a bad thing Police girl." His large palms rested over her shoulders squeezing them gently. "it's nature little one."

"I whipped you." Seras whispered.

Sometime during that night passion and lust became more than simple passion and lust. It turned into pain, feral, then pain to desire, desire to torture and finally heaven. Ecstasy, pure and simple, in its most raw of forms.

"And?" Alucard asked this time in a much harsher tone making her look at him. "Did I tell you to stop?"

"You stopped me."

"Did I _tell_ you to stop?"

"No but…."

"**But** shouldn't be on your tongue draculina. You enjoyed it. Why regret it now? You wanted to learn, I showed you how."

"And you learned not to say it." Her own tone changed. "No and stop."

The amused expression on the master's face faded as it hardened at hearing those words. His eyes narrowed and showed off the birth of anger. Seras lowered her gaze while continuing. "I'm sorry I ahhhh…."

The scream leaving her lips was swift and fast, the whip like shadow attacking her back without warning. A second hit followed but her cry was muffled up by the pair of lips quickly descending upon hers. Alucard held her tight, kissing her shrieks way as the blows followed one after the other with no regret or mercy. Her back bled, hurt, stinging again and again as more cuts were made and more of the fabric was ripped apart. She tired pulling from him, nails going into the flesh on his back yet he held strong.

"Nhhhnnhhh." The whimpers kept coming. His mouth, however, never left hers. The pair of fiery orbs watched with glee as the pain on her angelic face slowly turned to sweet pleasure. Crimson rained down her cheeks, eyes glassy as both were locked onto each other. Eventually she began kissing him back, her body arching into his with each blow received. The cries turning into sighs. And finally…..it all stopped. Alucard's lips left hers. A second sigh and her eyes closing briefly happening at the exact same time as a fresh set of crimson droplets escaped from under her eyelids. They were quickly removed, however, by the vampire's tongue. Licked away with one swift move from her left cheek only.

The anger had long left his magenta orbs; they now only watched the beautiful creature before them as she struggled with her own emotions.

"Now you're…." He coaxed, voice purring while it rolled off his tongue.

"Not sorry." Seras whispered in return.

"You understand."

Maneuvering his head while purring Alucard began nuzzling and lavishing the underside of her jaw in butterfly kisses, thus forcing her to bare her throat out to him.

"Yes master."

"Good girl."

Her reward was a passion filled kiss. And with it, some of his potent blood. A trickle was spread out between them as they pulled apart sometime later. The shadows also returned once more but with no malice intention this time around. Instead they snaked up her body under the now stained and ripped shirt to caress her back. It almost felt a thousand little mouths had attached themselves to it. Kissing it, lapping her spilled sweet crimson, removing the pain. Bringing her pleasure. She slowly arched within his strong arms. The moan couldn't be helped.

"Vlad…."

"Pleasure and pain will never go together more beautifully than for vampires my draculina. It's our way for we…."

"Aren't human any more."

"Yes." The lust simply rolled off his tongue at hearing her understand. "And I did learn if only to spite them, not for you. Yet I did want to see just how far you'd go little one when given the chance and let loose. It's safe to say…" He laughed."…..you're highly dangerous. Vicious."

"I don't remember it all."

"Once begun, you struck without mercy. You were perfect, savage and with no regret or sadness for the pain inflicted upon your mate. I could not have chosen better."

Her other cheek was cleaned. His hands then moved down her body towards her back. There was no more pain, cuts or blood. His own had healed as well. The golden haired vampire smiled weakly. The shock caused by his actions had done more than the action itself. Her head went to rest beneath his, planting small kisses along his throat. The vampire chuckled again.

"No time for that my fiery beauty. I need to get you ready for tonight." He gently pushed back, his attire immediately changing into a beautiful black suit with a crimson shirt and black tie. The orange glasses appeared as well, hanging down his nose as to reveal his beautiful eyes. "What would you like?"

"Whatever you desire." She replied while studying his proud, tall frame. "Maybe black like yours?"

"And very inviting." Alucard continued. His orbs flashed, the white shirt morphed into a black cocktail dress that hugged her curves, reached mid thigh and had a small cut of a few cm on the left one. Her back was almost completely bare except for the straps coming from the upper portion of the dress and then going in an X over it. Three on each side, they went from around her neck, met over the space between her shoulder blades and the descended just under them as they went around her sides. Thus the small of her back and the rest was bare. The front part above her chest was heart shaped with a small space between her breasts, the fabric there slightly apart yet held together by two thin straps. A pair of high heals adorned her feet, the sols black with straps running over each foot.

"Perfect." His left hand slowly trailed down her hips towards her thigh and raised it as to wrap it around his own.

"But aren't I showing too much? Won't you be jealous my love?" Seras purred in return very playfully running her hand down his chest. She then manipulated the dress, made the base much longer so it would reach her heals, yet kept the cut. "Won't a little mystery be better?"

Moving his hand away she stepped back, turned around and began circling him swaying her hips seductively as she went. Each step taken made the black fabric retreat and reveal the pale, soft skin of her left leg up till mid thigh. The circle completed she advanced towards his chair and took a seat, her back straight, arms resting on those of the piece of furniture and legs elegantly crossed, the left over the right thus exposing more of them.

"Maybe." Alucard said. He couldn't help laughing at the tempting sight before him. So perfect, lust inducing. Her body fitting so well within the chair only he had ever used, her posture deeming of a true No life Queen, **his** Queen. "But you're still missing something."

"I can fix that." She made a black chocker appear around her throat to conceal the bite marks. However proud of them she was, they had no business showing off in front of so many humans.

"No, not that. It's not fitting enough little one."

His longer legs quickly traveled the distance formed between them, left hand taking its place next to her right as le leaned to her and placed the index finger of his other hand underneath the small piece of material. In seconds it reformed into a white pearl one with three strings. Two were wrapped tightly around her throat concealing the bite marks while the third was long and hanging loosely over her chest. A matching bracelet on her left wrist and earrings followed shortly. He also offered a different hairstyle, the golden locks up in an elegant bun with only a few loose strands over the left side of her angelic face. Crimson adorned her full lips.

"Exquisite." He purred enjoying the taste of those simple words upon his tongue. "Like rain in the hottest desert. Incredibly desired."

Grinning back Seras stood up and moved one hand between his long raven locks. As she pulled it away the strands moved through the air slowly until retaking their original position before his left shoulder.

"Shall we soțul meu?"(My husband)

"Of course soția mea. (My wife) Let us grace them with our presents."

Music, beautiful and slow, filled the populated room as many pairs swayed across the dance floor arm in arm. It was a rather large room, with a high ceiling; mahogany floor and many windows as o let the night light enter. Several feet before the walls on either side of it were a row of columns uniting he floor and the ceiling. And between these two elements were the tables and chairs. It was all arranged as to leave the middle of the room empty and available of the couples dancing. Yet none were more stunning than the pair dressed in black with deep crimson eyes. Their moves perfect in each step taken, bodies almost like hovering above the floor as they glided across it in the sweet rhythm of the music.

/Their starring at us. /

/ Let them. Let them watch your splendor and beauty. /

/ It's not just me. /

/ Delicious isn't it? /

/ Yes! / She replied while pulling back from him and assuming the new dance position. The music also abruptly changed in favor of the one she desired, the tango. Face to face they stood as the song began, all others giving them space. Slowly the two vampires advanced towards each other until they were inches away. Circling they moved their hands, Seras's right brushing over his black locks while his left did the same to her right breast. Rotating once more they then joined hands after which Alucard helped his draculina do a backwards pirouette which ended in her leaning her body against his. The right leg bent at the knee, left one straight and arms around his throat as his own left hand moved down her frame until reaching her thigh. Their moves perfect in every way, full of passion and desire.

_Jealousy will drive you mad…._

_Roxane…._

Standing before her lover, arms above her head with his holding them up, Seras let herself drop and be turned around by him so her legs could straddled his left as he leaned her over it while caressing her throat. Quickly raising her back up they spooned once more so she was again in front of him. After that they began walking forward with long strides taken simultaneously, fingers entwined together. And as if to spite all those around them they followed the exact words of the song. Skin upon skin as the vampire's fingers moved over hers, lips brushing against her bared throat as she tilted it to the side for his benefit only.

_His eyes upon your face, his hand upon your hand_

_His lips caress your skin; it's more than I can stand….._

Meanwhile, several moments before it had all started and the dance was still a slow one; a different pair was having a conversation of their own. The knights new look had not gone unnoticed, here had been many requests that night for a single dance but she had refused them all.

"Why do you refuse us Selene, we're not strangers after all?" One of the other young Knights asked.

"It's been five years since we've met." Another continued.

"No thank you." She answered in return. "It's not my type of music."

"You've said that before."

"Then maybe you need to ask better." A third voice said. It belonged to the one and only Angel of Death. "It's safe to say you lack in many areas."

"And you know Walter?"

"Of course." He answered while taking Integra's left and in his right, bowing at the waist and kissing it before asking his question….."May I have his dance milady?"….and leaving them all speechless. His deep violet eyes focused on her blue ones as he winked and smiled. He wanted her to play along. Surprisingly, she did.

"My pleasure."

She let him take her away, yet they did not move towards the dance floor. Instead made it look as such before taking shelter behind a nearby column.

"Knew I was going to have to rescue you at some point tonight." The angel said while smiling mischievously.

"You didn't have to embarrass me while doing it."

"And just how did I do that?"

Leaning in he placed his right hand on the stone structure behind her. In a swift move he cut the distance between them at more than half way. "They were bothering you."

"You didn't have to kiss my hand."

"A gentleman should always kiss a ladies hand before asking. It's proper manners. And you are _my lady _milady. I don't see the problem"

"The problem is you can't act like, like you're m…."

"Your lover?" His voice turned to nothing more than a lustful whisper as his warm breath caressed her right ear.

"Walter!" Her own hardened as if with anger, though it was more embarrassment than anything else. A blush stained her cheeks.

"I am your lover milady as you are mine though we haven't gotten to that part of the story yet." The angel slowly began planting butterfly kisses along the mortal's throat, making her sigh and push him back.

"Don't do that!" Integra demanded in a commanding voice while grabbing his tie. "I don't approve of it."

"But you want it, enjoy it."

Closing her eyes to control her temper…it didn't help. She caved in to him and more importantly her own needs and desires. "Damn it!" Cursing she pulled him back and kissed him, passion growing quickly as their lips moved against each other yet ending soon as she broke it.

"Should I be expecting more in the future? Later tonight perhaps?"

"A good whipping is what you'll get if you don't shut it."

"As long as you're this demanding in other areas you see me complain what so ever. Alas, saying more while surely mean I've spent too much time in Alucard's company."

"Really? You're not perverted enough, is that it?"

"There's always room for learning milady." Walter said as he turned his gaze towards the dance floor. The creature of the night in question was currently busy showing off his Queen to the world, the passionate dance shared already having all around them simply stop and stare.

Together the two moved from side to side, Alucard's right hand over the small of the draculina's back and the other holding her right as her own left was draped around his neck. Seras then dropped bending her right knee, straightening her other leg as it touched the floor and leaned her head back. Seconds later he pulled her up and twirled her several times around before grabbing her wrists and helping her bend on her back in bridge like fashion while her legs were slightly spread to offer her balance.

/Think they've seen enough?/ Seras asked within her lover's mind while changing position once again.

/No, I say we give them more. Much more. /

"You see them?" Walter asked. "How mesmerized they all are because of a single dance?"

"Like sheep in the slaughter. Fools."

"Yes but fools who desire and show it. Their body language says it all, the parted lips, rising and falling chests, eyes following the vampires every move. Why are you afraid they'll see us when they only see that?"

"Because you can't change 60 years in five days. I can't change that fast, I'm sorry."

"I said I'd cut my wings for you." He whispered wrapping his right arm around her waist and beginning to nuzzle her throat affectionately. Integra didn't answer but hugged him back as her arms went under his own, the palms resting upon his concealed wings. "Guess I'll have o wait a while, won't I?"

"I did hear cutting is painful. You should prepare better or will I have to hold your hand angel boy?"

"I'd prefer a kiss milady."

"We'll see." Was Integra's answer. She was just beginning to lean in for a second kiss when the wall and glass behind Walter exploded sending many shards and rock throughout the entire side of the room.

The song was slowly reaching its end. The beat more intense as well as their moves. Seras right leg when around Alucard's waist as he effortlessly lifted her up with one arm and began spinning them several time around before setting her down once more very gently and nuzzling the left side of her face. Their lips touched for the briefest of moments as the draculina's hands traveled down his broad shoulders and arms until they go to the elbows. At that point the vampire crossed his limps before while grabbing her left wrist and making her circle his body. Doing so she also twirled much like the earth would spin both around its own excess and that of the sun. The last more forceful as she was thrown on the floor. Landing on her front she quickly turned around, backed up a few steps as he advanced like a predator on its prey. Before he could get too close though she stood up and confronted him while he took her waist and turned them around, the draculina's left leg taking its rightful place over his waist once more, the fabric pulling back as to reveal her pale skin almost all the way up to her hip. The ancient one's right hand supporting it, fingers gently squeezing the flesh held beneath them. Slender arms going around his neck loosing themselves between the beautiful ebony locks, throat displaying out its splendor while her body was being bent for the final time. Alucard's following shortly as it leaned forward in very close contact with his mate's and his lips trailed all the way down from her chin to the beginning of the valley between her breasts. At the same moment they offered a small kiss on that particular patch of skin the song ended. Unfortunately, not the way intended. There had barely been time to straighten themselves when the explosion happened. Screams took place of the music those unhurt began running for their lives. Others were hit, unconscious or bleeding. Yet nothing seemed more important than the mysterious dark figure stepping inside as the dust settled. Only a shadow at first, his outline the only visible thing, his screech the last thing heard….

**To be continued...**

Till next time. The song is Roxanne from Moulin Rouge.


	19. Chapter 19

One more chapter to so stay with me xD

'Thank you' to those who reviewed, hope you' like this one as well. I tried making the battle scenes as good as possible.

**Chapter 18**

Only a shadow at first, his outline the only visible thing, his screech the last thing heard by every other mortal around before it caused them all to loose consciousness. Mixed platinum and dark brown shoulder long hair appeared from the dust, the body of a man with no top following shortly but with a pair black ripped wings hanging from his back. A pair of dark grey pants was his only piece of clothing, his eyes the same piercing blue both vampires had seen before just with a black ring at the very end of his irises. Half his face was covered by the locks of mixed hair, a long scar marring the left side of his torso.

"Missed me?" He asked knowing full well who he was referring to. A deep, mocking voice replied shortly.

"Does a fly miss the frog? I doubt that _Quincy_." Alucard faced his as he stepped from behind a column. His beautiful draculina by his side, the impact having done little if not any damage what so ever on them. Well, covered them in dust, which only upset Seras as it ruined her lovely dress.

"Didn't I kick your ass already?" It was her turn to ask. "Or do you need a second appointment?"

"You'll find out, trust me."

He grinned while advancing on them. He didn't take more than four steps though as a mass of steal sharp string wrapped itself around him. At the next step taken hey wasted no time in digging into his flesh and drawing out a strange colored type of crimson that was more black than red.

"You have very little manners if I might ad. Proper gentlemen don't barge in unannounced."

The angel of death announced his presents in his usual way. His own wings in clear sight and released from their previous prison. As the blast and shrapnel came, some had made contact with his back while he had shielded the precious girl within his arms. And since the fabric had been cut already, there was little sense in hiding them. Of course some pieces of glass still remained embedded in his flesh, the wounds gripping crimson in a slow yet steady pace. The black jacket gone just the shredded shirt and tie remaining.

_Flashback_

_Their lips had barely touched as all hell broke loose. Pain spread up her left arm as I could not be removed out of the way as fast as the right. A piece belonging to the wall had hit it almost breaking the bone while it made contact with both it and the angels back. His body trembled on his feet, blood sipping into the shirt and jacket he wore. Glass was there two._

"_Shit!" He cursed groaning in pain before bringing out his wires and cutting away at the now useless fabric. The pair of black wings spread free and resumed their former length, his angelic powers healing him up almost completely within seconds. Only his shirt, though cut in the back, remained. _

"_Walter?" Integra whispered clutching her injured arm and leaning her head against the right side of her throat. _

"_Stay here." His right hand, while holding one black feather within it, went under the light green she wore and moved up her leg until it reached the small gun holster wrapped around the upper part of her thigh. She came prepared al always. The feather was placed under its band. "Take your gun, be safe."_

_Flashback end_

"Then it's a good thing I'm not one." Quincy replied going straight through the wires as though they weren't there in the first place. "We still have a score to settle little draculina."

"No really. You mocked; I kicked and impaled your ass. I'd say that's even."

"Then you won't mind me repaying he favor, will you?"

"And how do you plan on doing that boy?" Alucard's tone hardened. He was summoning his powers, grinning like mad at the prospect of nice and bloody fight. "If you want her you'll have to get through me first. So show me! What have you learned maggot? That angel of Mina's seems to have come quite in handy."

"Quite nicely actually. She trapped him because of the contract but I offered freedom in return for a small favor of course."

"Of course."

"However, I never did tell him I'd _give_ it to him. You've done me a service by taking my late mother out of he picture for you see, the problem in desiring so much power is that you make those around you crave it too. Why should I follow her orders when I could better my own? I cut a deal. Should I die before her he would not take my soul to the other side but lend me his powers so I'd…."

"Kill her." The vampire finished. "How very predicable. Yet she taught you well, you lied and deceived. And Seras gave you the opportunity."

"Let me guess, there's a catch as well." The draculina replied. "Should I kill you again little worm I'd be killing the angel as well."

"Yes but then again, who says you will?"

"How about me?" Walter intervened. "After all, an angel is best soothed to fight another. Though I am disappointed, Markus. The others used to praise you, shame you stooped so low as to do a sorceress bidding. You broke he seven day rule."

"It is why they are there." A different voice coming from Quincy's body answered. The eyes which had been blue till now turned dark brow, he black ring around them remaining. "My job got boring after centuries of writing the same old thing in it until one night when I met a most interesting girl. She was dieing, her life drained by a vampire who surprisingly didn't finish the job. But that night she saw me and things go even more interesting when she continued to see the day following. She only told me on the seventh night just before midnight, clever girl."

"And that was you higher purpose?"

"It was freedom, the end of that retched job day after day, year and century after century. Now, now it's a mere matter of business. I can not break a blood contract."

"But can refuse to lend him the power and the rules are pretty clear on that. Your soul will never truly be united, he only has half while you the other."

"A yes. However…."

Markus's body took on a black shade and split into two in less then a second. One half attacked the angel; the other went for the vampires. "…..it was a different angel who destroyed my book. And I never got revenge for that." The left half of the body belonged to the dark brow haired angel while the right was completely black and with no face. The same principle applied for Quincy except that in his case the sides were reversed, left black and right alive. The black wings the only thing both still had in common, they remained unchanged.

"Don't think for a moment you can take it out on me!" Walter said with anger as he attacked.

"I don't. I'll only be doing it! Sorry to end you I swore to kill the next angel of death I'd see being summoned as I had been. Guess you're it then young one." Markus grinned while using his right hand to punch him. Unfortunately for him Walter's wires got to it first and severed it off from the elbow up in one swift move.

"Come on then old man. Let me see you try." He grinned as well, their fight merely beginning.

"If this is all you got after cheating death I'm highly disappointed." Alucard said mockingly as he stared down his opponent. Barely 10 minutes into the fight and the vampire had his prey on his back, bleeding and beaten without having had to struggle at all. His draculina had stepped aside to offer him the desired fight. She knew just how much he enjoyed tormenting and killing his victim before offering that one final blow. "Even your wings are gone."

In fact, sometime during the so called fight they had simply disappeared.

"Are they?" Quincy said as he stood up coughing up blood and leading his back against one half ruined column. "Should I ask the same about you're guns? Not planning on using them _uncle_?" He laughed. "Don't think I can dodge them?"

"Then dodge this!" A female's voice, Integra's, said as she pulled the trigger. The gun pressed directly against his temple as she fired without remorse, then shot an obvious hit as the body fell to the ground motionless. "I hate bastards who talk too much."

"That was my kill master."

"You'll get over it! Now wh….." The phrase was cu short by a black mass quickly moving past her abdomen and slicing at her flesh. The body on the floor had changed its appearance; it was only a pile of ebony feathers now. Blood gushed out of Integra's mouth, the wound deep as she dropped the weapon and fell backwards. Alucard caught her though before she fit the floor.

"Integra!" Seras called right before a voice was heard. Quincy's.

"As I said vampire, are my wings really gone?" He reappeared in front of the draculina, this time with only one as the second had been sacrificed so his plan would work.

"Bastard!" She cried while lashing out at him. Her left arm morphing, orbs glowing with anger, she had every intention of finishing what she had thought done back on the mountain.

Meanwhile the young knight continued to spill her blood on the floor beneath her as it kept on seeping from the deep cut. Her entire abdomen was sliced from one side to the other. Both her hand and the vampire's were applying pressure over it.

"You're dieing." He said.

"The hell I am!"

"I could…"

"In you're dreams servant!" Her tone rose. "I'm your master and I'll god damn die like it if I have to!"

"But you _don't_ have to."

"And you're not allowed to bite me!" Their eyes locked on each other, blue against fiery crimson, neither with the slightest intent of giving in.

"Then…."

"Integra!" She heard Walter scream her name. He had felt the change, the return of her name within his black book, her death. The small distraction was all it took for him to lose sight of his opponent and have him strike without mercy. The blow was swift and fast. His body forcefully pushed against a nearby wall so the impact would break it. He was then pulled back and thrown into another, and another.

" Walter!"

Both her voice and Seras's called simultaneously as the draculina went to aid him. It was then that the two, previously separated figures, reemerged as one. It lashed at her, the angel of little importance now that he was buried under the fallen wall. His bleeding arm and several black feathers the only elements visible between the fallen boulders.

"Wal…ahhh…" The knight had tired sitting up yet the wound held her back. She was turning very pale by the second.

"Master!" Alucard's tone hardened. Her stubbornness would cause him both the battle and his master. "Should you desire death then fine but I won't have you cost me this fight regardless of you control over. I **will** let you die!"

"Just try!" She replied back without fear what so ever. "I'll come and torture you for the rest of your god damn unlife, is that clear? Now do something!"

"I can't bite." He grinned. This conversation was going one way and one only. And that was towards…..

"So it's me or the world is it?" She caught again.

"Hasn't it always?" He answered her question with another. "But then again, he might die."

"He's d…."

"Yet alive for you." His glasses vanished, his hand moved towards her face. "Seras watched me die. Could you the same for him? Or better yet, could you kill him and yourself for a world that doesn't even know of your existence?"

"Alucard!"

"Humans are and always will be the most selfish of creature to walk this earth. Question is, how selfish will you be? How selfish are you right now? What will your choice be my master?"

Integra stared at him for a moment. How could she choose something like that? It was either hell or worse than it. And if she did, would she be able to forgive herself in the end? Both ways? Could she live with his death a second time, yet as the first regarding the recent development between them?

"Just do it." Was her final reply. "But you're still not allowed to bite and turn me." With those words she sealed not only her fate but the world's as well. If the angel was willing to cut his wings then so should the mortal be. Everything else, well, that now depended on the vampire.

"As you whish my master." That simple phrase rolled off his tongue with the highest of pleasure as his left index finger pressed over her forehead causing her to lose consciousness for but a moment. The one he needed in order to what was necessary. Letting her down gently he ripped at the already torn light green dress and began lapping up the blood thus closing the wound. The effects were immediate. His body convulsing once and trembling as the moan escaped his lips.

"Hhnnnh…" His eyes flashed a deep, almost black crimson while he hissed. The seals upon his hands were burning against his flesh as the markings disappeared one after the other. All light in the room began to fade away, his hair to frantically move around him and his laughter to increase until he was laughing with all his might, voice echoing throughout the entire room as a trickle of Integra's blood rolled down his chin. His head was held back, mouth wide open while his eyes burned with the fire form Hell itself.

"Ahhh!" Seras hissed as she was hit in the side and stumbled several feet forward. A cut marred her lower back. Quickly she regained her posture though, and struck back. Ripping the lower part of her ebony dress she used it as a distraction, as a shield as she threw it before her while charging.

"Nice try little girl b…." Quincy started while grinning and thinking she would come from behind. He turned. Sadly for him, the draculina had no intention of moving from her spot. She simply hit through the fabric, the scythe slicing it in half before touching his left arm and removing it from its joint.

"Done?"

His voice reached her ears before he too attacked. The blow received had been like nothing, no blood, no scream. His left, all black, side seemed to not even be alive, she only cut through paper. Her body, however, wasn't. The severed limb grabbed her throat in a vice like grip, squeezed it tightly and threw her towards the wall opposite of her. Hitting it hard she left a dent within it, then another as it pulled then pushed her back. Three more times the maneuver was repeated before the wall gave in and it was the replaced by a column. This time around Seras's body was moved with such speed her back broke it in half on impact. She went all the way through before being suspended by her throat in mid air. The back of her skull heavily bleeding, ribs broken and spine in a very poor state.

"Now we're almost even my dear. Just one little touch is all that's left!"

Raising her up her brought her down swiftly onto the pointy rock below. The column had not broken in an even fashion, but crooked and thus left a part much higher and sharper than the rest. The impact was brutal, the spinal cord never standing a chance due to its already weakened state. The vertebra snapped like thin twigs, flesh was cut and pierced, crimson gushed out from both the wound and her mouth as it muffled up her scream.

"Ahhhh…hhh.."

Her upper body hung upside-down, the lower resting against part of the column's surface with absolutely no more feeling within in. Immortal blood ran down from it and bathed the rock's length chancing its color. There wasn't even one bit of pain as the nerves had all been severed.

"Hope you enjoyed a taste of your own medicine? You should know I did."

"As will I."

It was then that he heard the laughter. The voice and the darkness followed shortly. Shadows wandered up the stone and engulfed Seras's body. The moment they retreated she was gone.

"Running away uncle?" Quincy asked while trying to grab hold of the masses with little luck. "Can't face me?"

"If it's what you desire!" The deep voice mockingly replied leaving him alone in the ruined room. It had moved outside, yet still remained as a cloud as to conceal whatever it was that existed within it.

"Master?" Seras weakly whispered as her crimson orbs fell upon his face. The locks of ebony hair hid it away showing his fangs only through the grin splattered on his lips. He was laughing. Well, until he bit down on her throat no questions asked or answered. The pearls had been ripped and scattered all around her. His left hand pressed upon her wound as he held her arching body within his arms. The bite inflicted scorched her soul, burned at her flesh from the point of contact all the way down towards the very tips of her fingers. Her eyes widening and pupils becoming very small while her fangs were fully extended and her chest felt like it was being ripped apart. The mark over her left breast glowed brightly and cut at her flesh causing crimson to leak out and drip towards the base of her throat as she continued arching and moaning.

"Ma…..ster…."

The wound had close despite being drained of blood. The deep voice was now laughing within her mind.

/ How sweet you sound. /

He then released her throat, crimson dripping from his sharp teeth onto her parted lips as he lowered his head and offered a bloody kiss that only lasted for a mere moment. / Stay. Stay right here my Queen. /

"I have things to take care off." With that he left her and stepped outside the safety of the shadows, facing his opponent.

"Forgive me if I kept you waiting."

Darkness surrounded him, hair long and flowing around him in every direction, the symbols upon the back of his hands gone without a single trace and the fiery eyes still glowing brightly. All around him began to change, he already dark sky to be filled with menacing, quickly moving clouds. The wind picked up as well as the storm approached, as he called for it.

"I hate angels, as my master said; they tend to talk too much. Split up maggot and give me a real challenge. I wish to enjoy sending you both to the pits of Hell!"

"Have it your way uncle." The boy said while doing it.

"What do you want again?" Markus's asked as he turned his head towards the sorcerer. "I've done my part."

"You're done when I say so!"

"I don't think so."

"Then allow me to end this little quarrel and put both of you out of your misery."

A growling sound followed those words. The vampire's body had faded in the darkness. Another, one very familiar to the boy, taking its place. It was the same one he had been cursed to live in, the same wolf only much bigger and with more than one head. This one had three. Each one with deadly teeth visible due their opened mouths, eight eyes times all focused with saliva dripping down to the grass beneath. The fur not a simple black but one mixed with a deep shade of crimson. Powerful thunder and blinding lightning provided the atmosphere above him as they joined the howls and his approaching steps. Laughter followed, deep and psychotic.

"My Seras loves mythology, the Hound of Hell especially." Alucard said after the laughter subsided. "Why not indulge my bride with his presents and your death?"

He charged growling while followed by a cape of shadows as it were. He was fast and reached them in seconds, yet before sticking he turned to shadows and vanished. His prey to was to confused to react in proper time as the three sets of teeth bit both of them, two on the former angel of death and one the boy. The one wolf had turned into three equally large and fear inducing.

"Wahhhh….."

No more words left Markus's mouth as they struck. One head bit his right shoulder missing his head by barely an inch and flung the body towards his left where the other laid waiting. Jumping off the ground he effortlessly caught him between his jaws, fangs going deep into the flesh of left thigh and right hip while the leg on that side was engulfed in his large mouth. A loud thud was heard as his paws returned to the ground just in time for the previous wolfhound to bite a second time around and take hold of his upper body. With another growl and a forceful, merciless pull from both of them in opposite directions, he was torn apart. In two by the waist as the spinal cord and flesh couldn't stand the increased pressure inflicted upon them in such a brutal manner. A thick trickle of blood spread between their mouths. Each one then went on to rip their respective piece apart. A bloody mess was all that was left behind after they finished, the body completely broken and ruined.

As for the second half, the third wolf flung it backwards then charged again with its opened mouth. Quincy managed to grab the upper and lower jaws with his arms thus keeping the deadly talons away from him as he was still pushed back by the continuously advancing creature. Its claws digging deep into the soil and pushing forward while the boys own legs were spread apart, one in front of the other, in order to both keep his balance and offer resistance. He had felt the angel's soul return despite his body being destroyed. Yet that meant his left side would never be revived again, just a black and faceless part.

"Such a good hound, wouldn't you agree?" Alucard asked while grinning and staring at the boy from the sideline. The other two were now also slowly advancing, growling, the thick muscles hidden beneath the black-crimson fur moving as they walked and the large shoulder blades evident as their heads were partially held down. "The meal was excellent so I must thank you for your service."

"Your welcome!" He screamed causing his remaining wing to disappear and act like blades as they entered the wolf's mouth and cut it from the inside. He then ripped its jaws apart in one swift move. The body fell limb and with a thud to the ground before turning into a mass of darkness that simply vanished.

"So there is more to you than meets the eye. How delicious!" The Cheshire cat grin grazing his lips widened considerably. "Two more to go boy. Round and round the wolfhounds go, where they stop only me and your death will know!"

They attacked while growling viciously and circling their prey as their master had instructed them to. Their speed picked up with each passing moment until Quincy couldn't see their shape any longer just a quickly moving mass of black and crimson moving around him.

"Cute! It won't work though!" Screaming he attacked the swirling mass but only ended up in going straight through it and ending up pierced by the vampire's right arm. He'd been waiting, limbs going all the way through he left side of his chest just inches from his heart. Blood ran down his palm and fingers as it came out of his back. He wolves vanished instantly, retreating into the ebony mass that was his swirling hair. His crimson orbs flashed and finally resumed their normal color.

"I'd say it just did."

The vampire chuckled and pulled his hand back before kicking him hard with his right foot in the stomach. Quincy stumble backwards but managed to keep his balance for a few seconds more before a cold breeze and shining threads surrounded him. They closed the remaining distance instantly afterwards and cut at his flesh while keeping him in place and bringing him down.

"As would I."

Limping and one arm around his waist Walter stepped forward while holding the sharp strings with his other hand.

"You're late _Angel_."

"So sorry. My latest catch of about a tone wouldn't let me leave sooner. It was a hard breakup."

"I'm sure it was." Alucard snapped his finger as to call forth one of the wolves. The latter appeared beside Quincy's fallen frame and clamped his jaws down onto his shoulder for the second time that night. After that he raised him up off the ground.

"Ahhh…bastard!" He hissed in pain. He tried struggling yet the only consequence was that the teeth sank even deeper and a second set of wires wrapped themselves around his body. A lot of deep crimson to almost black liquid dripped from his suspended feet onto the grass below staining it.

"At least everyone in hell will know who sent you there. Wouldn't you agree Angel of Death?" With another snap of his fingers the vampire made the ground beneath his hellhound glow a bright red. The image of burning fire and moving shadows appearing under its paws. He then took the cause of all this mess out of his black jacket's inner pocket, Mina's former book. "I'm fairly sure that destroying this will kill you for good."

Quincy only laughed in return. "Go ahead then! I'm not the only one who'll suffer. Your angel will come with me."

"He's not mine. So why should I care?"

"But you brought him b…."

"Back? And? Walter knows his role better than anyone, me as well. You think I won't hesitate to sacrifice him just to get rid of you? How childish? At least Mina had the right idea; it's not what I can say for her son. You're not ready to go all the way you only gloat with the idea you maggot! I have no remorse nor will I have any in the future for staining my hands with his blood! I've long wanted to do him in after fighting together. Having only the kill may annoy me for a while but that will pass I assure you."

"Thanks for the flowers Alucard, I'm really touched." Walter said while moving before the prisoner. He then took of his right glove and addressed him. "But his right. He won't stop either."

With those words he shoved his arm within his chest. It went without causing any damage, like his body was a vortex on a wall and he the vampire using it. The chest began to glow and as Walter pulled his arm he took Markus's soul away from Quincy's. His body a transparent blue, hair slowly moving as his eyes opened. The wings on his back were slowly fading and turning into small globes of light. The rest of him soon followed. Chains surrounded his torso; the same one Walter was using to hold onto him.

"An angel can't kill another w…."

"Without paying the price, yes. But you forgot one thing. An Angel of Death in heaven is merely an angel, on earth he is a bringer of death. And I have always been that kind of angel."

"But your wings?"

"They've already been cut!" Walter screamed ending the soul's existence.

**To be continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

This will be my final chapter, thanks to everyone who stuck by till the end :)

Enjoy.

"But your wings?"

"They've already been cut!" Walter screamed ending the soul's existence. The wires cut through the steal chains as easily as a pair of scissors would through a thin piece of paper. The set of black wings then surrounded his transparent body. A bright light followed as they retreated moments later, Markus forever gone. The black feathers now a pearl white before they too vanished and the angel fell on his knees panting heavily.

"Damn that stings." He cursed pushing himself back up. His feet trembled. "Burn the book after you're done with him."

Pulling his own out and a cigar he lit the latter and began smoking it. "Her name's gone again Alucard and I won't come get her when it reappears." He ripped his notebook in half then threw the pieces onto the ground beneath the wolfhound's feet. It caught fire instantly. Afterwards Walter walked right passed the sill grinning vampire and headed towards the room, towards his lady. "Give me a few moments the do it. Oh and Alucard….." He turned one last time, deep violet eyes focusing on crimson ones. "….take care of _her_ won't you."

Alucard nodded grinning and made a portal form next to him. Walter smiled in return and stepped in right before throwing the cigar away and exhaling the smoke from his lungs.

"Alone at last." He then purred and walked right in front of his new playmate, Quincy. He was now nothing but a mere mortal. One already on the brink of death. A piece of paper from the burned notebook was moved from the ground because of the wind and caught by the vampire. It continued to burn, on it a single name: _Quincy__ Harker._ Alucard let it got the very next second to be carried by the breeze until it was only ashes. "How fitting. Any last words before you die?"

The boy coughed up normal colored blood that stained his mouth and chin as he raised his head.

"Think she'll let you? You'll be back on your leash in no time."

"That's your problem Quincy. Her _leash_ isn't a leash really. At least one the one you're used to. I have more freedom than you could ever imagine."

His hands wrapped themselves around his face, cupping it just as the wolf released him. His deep laughter filled the boy's ears, a stream of crimson landing with a slashing sound on the grass. "I hate repeating myself when it comes to killing and seeing as my wife already disposed of you that way I'm required to change it. I wonder how your blood tastes bastard heir of Hellsing!"

The last part Alucard shouted before sinking his teeth into the flesh of his throat blood poured out of the wound like water would from a geyser and marred both his face and front part of his clothing. The boy's memories quickly flooded the ancient one's mind; a small blue spark appeared afterwards and engulfed the entire body in sort of blue fire. His very soul was being consumed by each gulp the vampire took. Finally he let go. Laughing with all his might as he tilted his head back, the drops of cold water hit his face just as the flame died out in a powerful burst. Massive thunder and lightning broke the otherwise silent streak of his laughter. I didn't take long for the ground to be soaked and for the blood spilled to be diluted and mixed amongst the droplets. The book, well that was thrown into the heavens above. The powerful lightning blot hitting and so ending its cursed existence.

Resuming a proper posture Alucard then moved to the side, to his Queen resting several meters from the execution sight. Her hair a mess and clothes as damp as his as he gently lifted her within his strong arms bridle style carrying her away. The night had finally ended. Darkness surrounded him anew. It engulfed the entire room restoring it to its former self and not leaving a single of trace of the events occurred except for the scattered pieces of the pearl necklace his Queen had worn.

One night had passed since that fateful one. None knew the truth behind it other than the three souls, the master and her servants. To all others, it had been a terrorist attack that went wrong from the beginning and ended with their deaths., several wounded and a part of the room and outer garden being destroyed cause of the exploded bomb.

"She's sill not responding." The draculina said while her sweet voice caressed the vampire's ears.

Both were resting in he silence and confinement of his dark room, a single candle lighting it, as they shared a tight embrace upon the king-size bed entangled in the crimson sheets. Her head rested comfortably upon his chest just at the base of his punctured throat on the left side, golden hair now undone and pushed to her right by his left hand and fingers while they were busy moving slowly over the small of her naked back. A small white scar marred the lumbar part of her spine. The other was held within her own, slender digits tracing the now missing pattern on the back of it.

"She will in time."

"Yeah."

Seras turned her head and began to nip at the side of his throat, fangs gently grazing the exposed skin as she prepared for the bite to come. It did barely moments later after she pushed herself up a bit and cupped the right side of his face with the hand that had left his own behind.

"Hhhnnn….." The moan left both, though it was far stronger coming from the draculina at the taste of freed blood. The difference wasn't much yet still enough to have the tasted altered, make it richer and stronger, cause more raw and inhibited power to flow down her own throat and pole within her stomach giving her more than ever before.

"Master….." The whisper all she could conjure up after letting go and pressing her forehead against him. Her body trembled. Slightly warm long fingers lost themselves into her silky hair as Alucard switched their position and her back was now pressed against the soft mattress with him hovering only inches away from her stained lips. Her eyes had a hazy look within them as they studied his handsome face. She smiled.

"The blood suits your lips so well." The tone of his voice deep and highly alluring as the words rolled off his tongue. "A true work of art my beautiful draculina. Perfect."

His head lowered, lips capturing hers in a soul scorching kiss that had her arching against him in less than a second and wrapping her arms around his back as nails of her fingers dug in if only an inch. How could she resist? How could he not offer?

All the while, Integra rested upon her own bed though sleep had not greeted her tired from so far. The remains of her dried up tears were still visible over her cheeks, the black feather she'd received clutched within her left hand. There was more than one loss she was crying about. As for the night, it passed her by within seconds much like the one after the battle had ended.

_Flashback_

_Waking from the forcefully induced sleep Integra only heard silence till a scream took its place. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness she tried standing up but felt incredibly week. No one else seemed to be around her. Fear gripped her for about a split second. _

"_It's alright." The all too familiar voice reached her quickly after. She had finally managed to raise herself up and sit on the dusty floor beneath her, both knees bent and her palms on the ground. "It's done."_

_Turning her head her icy blue eyes widened at the sight before her. Walter's body was almost all but gone, transparent with no wings and fading fast. Smiling the dieing angel kneeled before her, right hand reaching out to gently caress her left cheek. The touch, however, was barely felt by both of them._

"_Walter!" She whispered more out of shock as she tried grabbing his wrist. Unfortunately, her hand did nothing more than go through it._

"_I couldn't wait I'm sorry. My wings are gone, it was the only way."_

_Sadness filled Integra's usually firm eyes as tears left them for the first time in years. They hardened instantly as she turned her head to the side and clutched her hands, the knuckles turning white due the pressure._

"_Bastard!" The words were almost screamed. "You god damn liar! Yo…."_

_There was still enough of him left to offer one last final kiss. His hands cupping her lovely face as he pulled back._

"_I know. I did mean what I said."_

"_Just go." Was her reply. She smiled while moving her fingers on his face. There was barely anything there. _

"_Milady….farewell….." With that and a smile of his own he was gone._

"_Farewell."_

_The tears were left to run free as they dropped one after the other onto her knees and her body shock. She screamed._

_Flashback end_

The self induced isolation ended just as Integra felt another presents enter her room. Without saying a single word she stood up, dropped the feather which slowly glided down onto the white mattress and turned around. Bags covered her eyes, a mere second passing till sound of slap was heard. Her right made swift and hard contact with the vampire's left cheek making him turn his head to the side. His attire was the usual one except for the missing glasses and hat and the ebony hair cut short instead of long.

"Nice to see you up and ready master."

"Why are you _still_ here vampire?" Her tone harsh and sarcastic. "Thought you'd be running a mock by now."

Moving passed him she stopped in front of the bedpost and leaned against it.

"Should I?" Alucard grinned wickedly. "I must admit it has tempted me."

"And? You are _free_ after all. I made sure of that, didn't I?"

"I've always been free. It's just a matter of principle really. Had I truly wanted you dead and my freedom it wouldn't have been much of a challenge to do so. Despite your orders not to kill or touch you, there was always a way around. But as I said it's the mere principle of the matter. You know this."

He moved in front of her. "Destroying them alone is boring, so very unsatisfying as there would be something missing. Much like our last battle. I was so hoping Walter's presents would make things interesting again. And what do you know? He did. I have to admit it was the first time I saw someone else rip a soul apart, quite the spectacle. A shame he's gone right master." The Cheshire cat grin widened revealing more of the sharp fangs. "A shame I killed him."

The second slap, much harder than the first, grazed his cheek once more. Her other hand hen went to grab at his crimson tie.

"Don't you dare patronize me! You're still in my home under my roof and I'm the only one in charge here! Freed or not you will not mock me ever again **Servant**! I will always be that god damn itch you'll never be able to get rid off! I will always remain your retched **Master**!" The words had beenreleased from the very pit of her lungs, icy blue eyes shining in immense anger with a pure death glare. Yet the vampire only began to laugh.

"Finally! Finally you wake!" Alucard took a few steps back and as he raised his right arm the crimson fedora appeared. It was then moved over his chest as he bowed before her, his rightful master. Search and destroy could not be **Search and destroy **without the properly given order. **My Maser**! The blood of a Hellsing has never been sweeter, more fitting to rule over the night! Me! Welcome back."

"Just shut it vampire!"

"But you were barely got interesting again."

"There's the door. Why not leave if I'm such a bother?"

"Why no indeed. I have my r…."

"Reasons of course. Don't you ever?"

"I do. It's simply too delicious to resist."

Integra only smirked at that.

/ Master! / Seras's voice shouted within Alucard's mind.

/ No need to s…. /

/ But there's woman. A …..Ghost walking towards the house. /

/ Don't be fo…. /

The draculina stepped out of a black portal appeared on the wall behind her master and then took his left hand as she pulled him towards one of the room's windows.

"I'm not look."

She pointed outside. The strange figure was truly there. Body transparent with long and flowing red hair. Her complexion pale, though not as that of a vampire and a long grey dress shredded at the bottom and at the end of the equally long sleeves. Her lips were parted as a simple song left them. Each step she took made the grass below her feet freeze. The image seen by the two vampires lasted but a few moments before the mysterious lady vanished from sight. Strangely, however, she reappeared behind them in the opposite corner of Integra's room still singing her song as she began pacing within it. A much closer look offered the three residents several extra details. A shackle wrapped around her throat with the chain going down her left shoulder and reaching about mid back, two more over her wrists. The left with only three links and the right with no more than the first ring. A leather band was wrapped tight around her waist with the all too familiar little black book hanging from it. The atmosphere within the whole room changed, the temperature dropping considerably.

"Haahha haaahh aaahahah…aahh…." Her song as she moved, eyes closed for several moments more before she stopped, turned and opened her eyes. Crimson orbs stared at the three strange creatures before her. Her head tilted to the side.

"Vam…..pire?…." Were the firs spoken words. Both Alucard and Seras stood before their master as if protecting her. Yet that alone didn't stop her from asserting herself or from moving next to them. Her tone calm and commanding.

"What are you? And what do you want?"

"Wan…t….want?..." The ghost answered in return. "….sleep….want sleep…."

"Sleep?"

"How interesting." Alucard purred with a smile on his face, the usual grin following very shortly. "If I may interrupt master, I think the proper question should be _who_ not what. Layeny?"

The last word a mere guess, yet it effortlessly caught the figure's attention and so she smiled. Her eyes becoming a bit more focused.

"Yes?"

"Layeny?" Integra and Seras both repeated.

"Yes?"

"It would explain the desire to _sleep_. After all it's been too long, hasn't it?" The vampire said.

"Sleep…." Layeny smiled sweetly. "….rest….want rest…..yes….feather."

"Why that my dear?"

"My angel…gone. Need erase…book need to empty…" Taking hold of the dangling object from her waist, all the pages except for the very last one were blank and partially burned. The last, however, was stained in blood. Its writing no longer visible. She approached the ancient vampire while showing. "Empty so sleep after….vampire. You burn but last page missing. I wish….**sleep**."

"I see. And where is…..the _Angel_?"

"And why should I give you the feather?" Integra intervened. "If it's mine I have to freely give it to you so may sleep. So why should I? Why are you even here now?"

"Angel take vampire, I stay. Remember death, blood and screaming, many faces….wish forget, memory…..I stay alone….want s…"

"_Sleep_."

"Rest.…peace now that my book's back, freed."

"Wait." It was Seras who spoke this time. "You said your angel was gone. The last one?"

"All gone now, all left.…not tied to b….."

"I mean the last to be summoned. A few days ago, Walter."

"Wal….ter?" A confused look appeared on the ghostly girl's face as her head tilted to the side once again. "You want his feather."

"Feather? Yes feather, please."

"O for the love of…." Integra rolled her eyes. Layeny's whole attitude annoyed the hell out of her. Her words barely made any sense at all. What was wrong with that girl?

/ You mean despite being dead and a ghost? / The vampire laughed inside her mind. / I doubt she's acting master. /

{Then what's wrong with her?}

/ The vampire's gone, remember? I told you of her past so can't you figure it out for yourself? This is all that's left. Like the empty shell of nut after you take the core from it. All her memories except for that one page remain. I highly doubt she'll reveal anything more. /

{Then what do you propose we do? She's not getting **it**!}

/ Maybe she should. If she desire's sleep why not offer it? Offer and get something back in return. /

{ Some….}

"Where do they go Layeny?" Seras continued.

"Go?"

"The angels when done. You still have the last page so the last one should still be somewhere and linked to it."

"Link….like chain link?" Her right hand moved up while the single rind attached to it dangled. "Chain yes. Chain still there and tied till sleep. Six went, have one left. Rest in page."

"Rest how? Can you show me?" The dracuina pushed one having had an idea. /The six links gone…/ she reached for her master's mind. / They could be…/

/Find out little one. /

Layeny only turned her gaze towards the opened black book and placed her palm over he final page. All three shackles glowed a moment before four of he rings hanging from her shoulder eroded away only to form four little glowing dots behind her. They joined and formed a crocked window like portal. Metal chains filled it from top to bottom. They hung from the ceiling, the surrounding walls and even the floor. And right in the middle of it all laid a figure on is knees with his arms held up and head held down as the short black strands of hair concealed half his face. His attire the same ripped one from the previous battle, black wings up and held as well with scattered feathers around him. A single chain floated in mid air a few cm from the ceiling but not touching it.

"Walter?" Integra whispered.

"One missing can't close without it…..Please." Her hand reached out towards the three.

"And the boy?" It was Alucard who asked while pointing towards the seemingly sleeping angel. Things had really gotten interesting now.

"Boy?" The girl repeated turning her head to the side as to look into the portal. Her expression was not one of understanding. She pressed her left palm against the glass like door. "Oh….why boy there? My room should….be empty. Who boy?" She switched back.

"That's the angel, Walter. Don't you know?"

Layeny only raised her shoulders and simply stared for several seconds more.

"Can't sleep then." She whispered, arms crossing under her chest. "Can you take away? Take so I sleep."

"And what would I do with an angel? Two meddling vampires are trouble enough." The knight's tone seemed a bit harsh. "More than enough. They can't go long without biting each others heads off. It's not something I desire."

"Please take." Layeny said as her body began trembling and her hands went to her head. The sun was soon to rise so her time was almost up. "Don't want day again."

"You could simply vanish then. Go!" Integra continued. "I'm still not convinced."

The feather in question had long been taken from the matter and held in her left hand.

"I said take!" She shouted just before hitting the glass with her fist. It shattered in less than a second sending the causing the shards to scatter throughout the room. Her arms went almost all the way in reaching for the unconscious figure. A bright light surrounded her next as she pulled back ripping the chains apart in the process and then dragging it out at the same time as her arm. His body was flung across the room towards the other side and landed with a thud on its back the black wings retained their color for a little bit more before beginning to glow and fade. Several chains continued to cling to him.

"Please…please I just want sleep…rest. I want forget….all die but me I….please sleep…." She pleaded as crimson tears rained down her cheeks. Her eyes turned in color becoming a very deep green, her hair started moving around her as though being blown by a light breeze and the two shackles over her wrists broke away. They fell to the ground but never touched it. The trembling increased and the temperature dropped a few degrees more causing a thin sheet of ice too form on the windows.

"He's alive." The draculina said out loud. Despite the ghost girl's outburst she'd quickly gone to see if what she though was true or not.

"Die! Die if sun….Just take do what you like, life yours….please give so rest. Wish…."

/Well master? /

{Well what servant?}

/ I do miss my old playmate. And since I'm staying anyway…. /

{Are you now?}

/ My Seras likes you so you're stuck with me, though luck. Killing the freaks without your lovely orders would be no fun at all either. It lacks passion. /

/ More importantly is **you**….won't mind having **him** back either. / Seras's voice joined theirs.

/ Now, now little one. It's not polite to interrupt your elders. /

/ Fell free to punish me later then master. / She smirked while looking at him.

"Sir?"

"And if you have the blasted thing will you leave?" Integra said while stepping in front of the ghost and presenting her with that which she desired. "Not come back?"

Layeny looked up. The feather, like all others, began to slowly fade. With her crimson stained hand she reached out and took it. It instantly turned into a metal ring that latched itself to the last one hanging over her back. The entire thing then broke apart, the shock wave smashing trough every window within the room.

"Thank you." Her whispered voice the last thing they hear before the light vanished and she disappeared leaving the book behind as it floated in her place. It opened on it own shifting through the pages till it got to the very last one. As it moved up the bloody writing turned into normal ink which then disappeared completely. With that it closed and solidified. It fell with a thud onto the floor beneath.

"Guess that's that. You even have a lovely souvenir." ALucard said while watching his draculina and the awakening ,_former_, angel. There was nothing _abnormal_ coming from him this time, just a mere mortal now.

"Damn." Walter cursed while standing up with Seras's help and holding a hand onto his forehead. "I think the world just fell on my head." He shook his head to make the blurry vision fade.

"Pretty much." The draculia said with a smile. "Welcome back."

"Enjoyed the afterlife?" Alucard chuckled.

"As much as I'm sure you would have Alucard. So many _innocent_ throats." Walter teased back. "Easily persuadable too."

"I'll take a rain check for next time. There may be another vacation coming up quite soon." He slightly turned towards his master.

"The Hell there is!" Integra intervened. "The only vacation you'll be going on is taking care of those friends of yours."

"What friends?"

"Out! Now Alucard. You're behind schedule as it is. The docks are waiting soldier! There was a call earlier."

"Are they?" His fiery magenta yes flashed at the prospect of a future kill. "And you remembered despite the pain? How generous. Then, may I have my orders my master? Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." The words simply purred with lust and passion as they rolled off his tongue.

"**Search and destroy** Servant! You will search and destroy and not leave a single one standing! Only their blood to be washed away by the rain!"

"Excellent!" He laughed while bowing. "As you whish _my master_! Seras!"

"Coming." She smiled as well, though hers was much sweeter and almost angelic like. She took his hand entwining their fingers together. "But the first one's mine!"

And just like that she turned once more towards the dark side, her own eyes flashing and fangs lengthening. Alucard's shadows surrounded them both carrying them away. There was much work to be done.

"As for you…." The knight turned towards Walter. "Get a broom and clean this mess up."

"Certainly Sir. Some tee as well?"

"Of course, it's fitting."

"Right away."

All the while he kept coming closer till both were standing face to face. His right hand went to push some of the platinum blond strands behind her ear.

"So. It did come in handy, didn't it? Glad you kept it."

"You're lucky I don't beat the shit out of you for touching me without permission." She had grabbed his tie much like she had done that night.

"Ah yes. My sincerest apologies milady, it won't happen again."

"It better or I'll make sure you meet your own Angel of Death sooner than planed." Their lips were closing in.

"May I then?"

"We'll see."

She leaned in closing her eyes. He grinned and watched for a second more before wrapping his arms around her waist and joining their lips together in a most passionate kiss.

"You sure there's trouble at the docks master?" Seras said while grinning mischievously. They were both outside hiding within the nearby shadows. "I think they were trying to get rid of us."

"I believe you're right my dear." He chuckled. "Then again…."

"Why not have some fun before the sun's up?"

"And what would you like draculina?"

"I said the first's mine, we can share the rest. Or if you want to make it i_nteresting_ we could…." She purposely stopped to heighten the tension.

"We could?"

"If I kill more you have to do all I say for the next week. _Anything_."

"Anything?"

"Anything no questions asked."

"And if I win soție?"

"Same thing soțul meu. Interesting, wouldn't you agree?"

"Very." Grinning his Cheshire cat grin he faded away leaving her alone.

/ Coming?/

/Why you! /

/You never said we would play fare. /

/Oh I'll teach you fare! Just you wait! / She followed.

/ Will do. Most eagerly might I ad little one. /

The hunt was one. Both intending to win at any cost. The sun was a mere hour away, yet some much can happen in one single minute let alone an hour.

End

Thanks for reading, please review and I may see you again with another story.

Bye, bye


	21. Chapter 21

**To die, to drown, to remember me**

Sequel to **Angels fall..., **so if you're interested have a look.

bye, bye


End file.
